Engaged
by scarlet03
Summary: UPDATED CHAP. 20! Ever wondered how it feels like to be in a fixed marriage with your own boyfriend? Ayu and Kaji had an experience. Nina and Tsujiai's relationship grows stronger and Yuta already has a girlfriend? AxK, TxN, YxS
1. Engaged

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Hey guys! For some of you might notice, I edited this fic. I now uploaded it with chapter two. For now, I'm already working on chapter four and I'm beginning to have writer's block. I just want to let you all now that I wrote this story after the series/manga. You may see some characters that haven't been shown in the series. Like Sayaka Nakamura for example. I sure do hope that you like this story and thank you for all the reviews that I got. Well, most of them said that I should put another chapter so I did! I'm really sorry if I didn't update fast. Sometimes I'm having second thoughts on continuing this or not. Well, majority wins, I'm going to continue this. Last note: NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I should haven't wrote this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Summary_**: Ayu x Kaji Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter One: _**Engaged

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Did you have fun?" Kaji asked Ayu.

"Yeah. Lots of fun!" Ayu replied.

"What do you wanna do next?" Kaji asked.

"I dunno. It's getting a bit late, maybe we better go home." Ayu replied.

"Okay." Kaji said.

Ayu smiled. Suddenly her cellphone rang, she didn't mind to look at the caller id.

"Excuse me, Kaji." Ayu said as she answered the phone. Kaji simply nodded.

"Moshi moshi?" Ayu said.

It was Ayu's mom. During Ayu and her mom's conversation on the phone, Kaji's cellphone rang too.

Kaji didn't mind to look at the caller id too. This time, it was his mom.

After the separate call, they both said, "I'm sorry Ayu/Kaji, I have to go."

"You too?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah." they replied at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, sorry if I can't walk you home this time." Kaji put his head down.

"It's okay." Ayu said.

They both took off and went to their houses where their moms were waiting for them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sit down, Ayu." Ayu's mom said.

"Mom, when did you came back?" Ayu asked.

"I just came back awhile ago. I saw you not here so I decided to call you instead. Did something happen while I was away?"

"No. Nothing interesting."

"Oh." her mom said.

"By the way, what do you wanna talk about?" Ayu asked.

"Well, you see, you might be surprised but..." her mom said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hi mom, what's the rush?" Kaji asked.

"Well, I was wondering if, you have any interests in girls already." his mom said.

Kaji widened his eyes. 'Should I tell her about Ayu?' he thought.

"Kaji?" his mom said.

"Uh... I... uh..."

"So, do you?"

"Well, yeah, why?" Kaji asked.

"Well, you see..." his mom said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**At the same time with Ayu and Kaji**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I know I should've told you this earlier." Ayu's mom said with Ayu and Kaji's mom said to Kaji.

"But... you're engaged with someone." Ayu's mom said with Ayu and Kaji's mom said to Kaji.

Ayu and Kaji just widened their eyes. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Y-You're kidding, aren't you?" they asked nervously with their moms.

Their moms just shook there head.

'But what about Ayu/Kaji?' Ayu and Kaji thought.

"To whom?" they asked their moms.

"She'll be here any moment." Kaji's mom said to Kaji.

"We'll go to that person's house." Ayu's mom said to Ayu.

Ayu just nodded.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ayu and her mom went to their car and drove off. Ayu was getting nervous.

'How would I tell this to Kaji?' Ayu thought and sighed.

They were already at the front door.

'Wait a minute. I know this place.' Ayu thought.

"Ready Ayu?" her mom said.

Ayu just nodded while sweating.

Her mom pressed the doorbell. Ayu was getting nervous by the minute. Slowly, the door knob turned. The door opened which to Ayu was a surprise.

"Kaji!" Ayu said.

"Ayu!" Kaji said.

They both looked at their mother and said at the same time, "He's/She's the one I'm engaged to!" they asked. Their moms just nodded. Kaji's mom stood up and went to the door.

"Amiko!" Kaji's mom said.

(I just made up their mothers' name and later on, their fathers' name.)

"Katherine!" Ayu's mom said.

"Let's do this inside, shall we?" Kaji's mom invited.

"Sure. Come, Ayu." Ayu's mom said. Ayu just nodded.

Ayu went inside with Kaji following behind.

"So, how's Yuuki?" Kaji's mom asked Ayu's mom and Yuuki is Ayu's dad.

"He's fine." Amiko said.

(I'll just put it into Amiko and Katherine cause I'm tired of writing Ayu's mom and Kaji's mom.)

"How about Jinko?" Amiko asked Katherine and Jinko is Kaji's dad.

(Let's just make it straight. Ayu's name was made cause a part of her name was from her mother, Amiko, so she got 'A', and the 'Yu' came from her father's name, Yuuki. Same with Kaji, 'Ka', came from his mother's name, Katherine, and 'Ji' from his father's name, Jinko. I'm sorry if I had done it that way. I have to think of something!)

"Fine." Katherine said.

Kaji coughed a fake cough just to let their mothers notice them.

"Oh sorry, Kaji." Katherine said.

"Okaasan, let me get this straight, I'm engaged to Kaji!" Ayu asked.

Her mother nodded happily. Ayu just sighed.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Katherine said.

Ayu and Kaji began pinching each other who's the one to tell the truth.

"You tell them." Ayu whispered to Kaji. "No, you tell them." Kaji whispered back. "Come on, please?" Ayu pleaded.

Kaji just sighed and gave up to tell them.

"Well, you see, okaasan, Ayu's already my girlfriend." Kaji said.

Amiko and Katherine just stared at them surprisingly.

"I knew we should've told them." Ayu sighed.

"Now, let us get this straight. You two are in a relationship?" Amiko asked.

Ayu and Kaji nodded.

"How long?" Katherine asked.

"Um... three months... about three months." Kaji replied.

"That's great! Oh Katherine, it was good we engaged Ayu and Kaji together. Come on, let's get ready." Amiko said.

"Great idea." Katherine said.

"What are you going to ready?" Ayu asked.

"What else? Then your wedding." Amiko said.

"WHAT!" Ayu and Kaji yelled.

"But okaasan, I'm only 14!" Ayu said.

"Yeah. And we're still studying." Kaji reasoned.

"Who said you're going to get married now. You're even more excited than us!" Katherine said.

"Who said we're excited!" Ayu and Kaji exclaimed, making their heads bigger while making their mothers smaller.

"By the looks of it you are." Amiko said. "Anyway, you're getting married when you're 21 years old. So wait 7 years more!"

"Just one favor." Kaji said.

"What?" Katherine said.

"Please don't tell this to our class." Kaji said.

"Who said we're going to tell this in your class?" Amiko said.

"We're going to tell it to the whole school!" Katherine said.

Ayu and Kaji was getting embarrased. "Please don't." Ayu pleaded.

"Only kidding." Amiko said.

Ayu and Kaji sighed.

"Remember, 7 years 'til you get married and oh yeah, give us a boy and a girl!" Katherine said.

Ayu and Kaji blushed.

"Just kidding." Amiko said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's notes_: **And that's how Ayu and Kaji got engaged. Stupid huh? Please remember to review!


	2. Bad Day at School but Good Day at Home

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, I was just thinking of making this as a one-shot but a lot of you were desperate so I'll just continue this. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I love them all.

**psychedelic aya: **Actually, I'm the one who should say sorry to you. I'm overreacting ne? I'm really sorry too! We're the same, I also love EriolxTomoyo! You know, I'm now a really big fan of yours!

**ichigo akira: **Well, here it is! Since most of you wants me to update, I updated!

**whiteaurachan: **Hey Gillian! Musta na? Syempre hindi ko makakalimutan ung first story ko!

**SilverTenshi44: **Mika! Hello! For me, it's really stupid. Or maybe, I'm the one who's stupid! LOL! Oo nga pala, addict na rin ako sa Gravitation!

**Renzieyoung: **Thanks for your review!

**TenshiKikyo: **Really? You're a total fan of Ayu and Kaji too? I'll try and make chapters until they get married, don't worry!

**nina: **Yeah. Thanks.

**Anonymous: **Don't worry, no bad stuff...I hope so too...

**cUtE bEa: **Hi Camille! Belated Happy Birthday!

**perfectyohko: **Thanks. Actually, the idea just popped out of my head!

**ultimadragon3000: **I already took care of that error. Thanks for telling me and thanks for your review!

**crimsonblade800: **Don't worry, I'll try improving and thanks for your advices.

**shenny: **Here it is!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary**:_ Ayu x Kaji Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I should haven't wrote this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter Two: _**Bad Day at School but Good Day at Home

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**School / Next Day**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ayu sighed as she walked down the hallway.

'Oh come on, me? Engaged to Kaji? Give me a break,' she thought and then stopped. 'Wait a minute, what if it's a dream? Yeah. A dream. I'm not really engaged to Kaji, am I?' she asked herself.

She continued to walk and raised one of her eyebrow when she saw her schoolmates whispering and she thinks it's about her. She began to hear things like this...

"...hey is that Ayu-sempai?"

"Yeah, I heard that she's engaged to Kaji-sama..."

"WHAT?" Ayu boomed that made some people stare at her.

Suddenly, Nina ran to Ayu.

"Hey Ayu, have you already seen the latest news in our bulletin board?" Nina asked.

"No." Ayu replied.

"Well, come on." Nina dragged her to the bulletin board and Ayu had her mouth wide-open when she saw the latest news.

"LEADER OF THE GIRLS' TENNIS TEAM, AYU TATEISHI IS ENGAGED TO THE BASEBALL ACE PLAYER, KAJI TETSUSHI" was written in bold all caps in the center of the big bulletin board.

**Headline: **

**LEADER OF THE GIRLS' TENNIS TEAM, AYU TATEISHI IS ENGAGED TO THE BASEBALL ACE PLAYER, KAJI TETSUSHI**

_It is said that the famous couple of Shuei High, Ayu Tateishi and Kaji Tetsushi are engaged. It seems that their parents were friends and decided to affiance the two. Though they still are young, their parents decided to tell them. Although it may seem that the two were surprised, they still let it pass and it didn't affect their studies. It is also said that they are going to be married seven (7) years later but it can be early too. _

A lot of students came and saw the news. Some were happy for Ayu, some were jealous.

"Oh shit..." Ayu mumbled under her breath and suddenly fainted.

"Ayu-sempai! Ayu-sempai!" one girl said.

"What's going on here?" a teen male voice asked.

Suddenly, some of the students gasped.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ayu's POV**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Black. Black. All I see is black. I fluttered my eyes slowly and I saw worried eyes looking at me.

"W-What happened?" I asked. I realized that it was Nina and Kaji looking at me.

"You passed out when you saw the headlines of our bulletin board." Nina replied.

I sighed. "Gomen..." she said. "...but then, I wonder who told the school--" suddenly I gasped and looked at Kaji in shock.

"Oh no, they couldn't--" I said.

"Our parents were the one who told it. Very positive." Kaji nodded.

"I think I feel sick right now." I put my hand on my forehead.

(Yeah me too. I have a headache while I'm writing this story and watching One Tree Hill with my sisters)

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"9 am." Nina replied.

"Oh no, we just missed homeroom and 1st period," I said. "Gomen, I'm delaying your subjects." I added.

"That's not a big deal. Are you okay now or you need to rest more?" Kaji asked.

"I'm fine. C'mon let's go, the teacher isn't going to wait for us you know." I said as I went out of bed and went to their classroom.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Classroom**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ayu opened the door and saw their classmates murmur again.

"Tateishi-san, Sakura-san and Tetsushi-san, nice of you to join us." Mr. Mikami greeted.

"Ehehe, I just kinda...umm...passed out awhile ago. Hehe," Ayu sweatdropped.

"Well, I wouldn't take that as a good answer for just knowing that you're engaged to your boyfriend but I'll forgive you this time. Go back to your seats and let's continue." Mr. Mikami said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Lunch**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh Ayu, I can't believe you're engaged to Kaji..." Nina said.

They (Ayu and Nina) were walking to their seats inside the cafeteria.

"Me too. I mean, I'm only 14 for Pete's sake. How come I'm already engaged?" Ayu asked.

"Oh Ayu, don't be so silly. Some even have their engagement before they were born." Nina said.

"Well, that's a different story." Ayu said as they sat down.

They started chatting and eating together. Until somebody came unexpectedly.

"Well, what do we have here?" a female voice asked.

"Akiho-san..." Ayu said as she looked at Akiho.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you Tateishi-san for being Kaji's fiancee. And second, I'll try and win him back." Akiho smirked.

"Demo Akiho-san, our parents were the only ones who made the engagement," Ayu said.

"Sure, make an excuse Ayu-san. But remember, I'll get him from you," Akiho laughed evilly.

"Oh stop it you two. Cut it out." Nina tried to stop them.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you're not eating with Kaji. Maybe I'll speak with him now," Akiho said and left.

"Mou... darn..." Ayu whispered. "Let's continue eating Nina." she added.

Their two friends, Eriko and Satomi came and sat down with them. Umm, if some of you might not know, Eriko and Satomi were good friends of Ayu and Nina. You know, Eriko is the blue-haired girl that is a great fan of Tsujiai and Satomi is the brown waved hair that is just a good friend. Remember?

"Hey Ayu-chan, what was wrong with Akiho-san awhile ago?" Satomi asked as she sat down.

"Oh nothing, she just congratulated me about being Kaji's fiancee and said that she'll win him back," Ayu replied.

"Honto? What are you going to do now Ayu?" Eriko asked.

Ayu lifted her shoulders and said, "I don't know. Just let her take him?" she asked.

"What! But Ayu..." Satomi suddenly cupped her hands and whispered, "...Kaji's already a big fish, don't let him go." she then lifted her face again. "And besides, there are two reasons why you shouldn't let go of Kaji. Eriko, please continue." she added.

Eriko coughed first. "Number one: Kaji's already your fiancee and there's no way you can just break up with him like that 'cause it was your parents' decisions and number two: I'm sure he'll never love anyone else like he loves you," she said.

"I guess," Ayu said.

"Well anyway, I don't really think that you and Kaji being engaged is a coincidence. I mean, your mothers know each other, right? I think you two really are meant for each other." Satomi said.

"Really?" Ayu asked and blushed a bit.

"Yeah. You two really look good together." Nina remarked.

"Umm Nina, may I ask you a question?" Ayu said.

"Sure,"

"I was just wondering if you and Tsujiai are already dating,"

Nina almost choked her food.

"I...um...I..." Nina blushed a bit.

"What? I didn't know something was going on with you two!" Satomi said. "But Eriko, you like Tsujiai too right?" she asked.

"Oh come on, I don't like like him, I just like him. You know, I'm just a fan. Nina can have him." Eriko replied.

The three turned to Nina waiting for an answer. Nina sweatdropped while blushing and smiled nervously.

"Well...we just confessed and that's probably it." Nina sighed.

"In short, you two have a relationship." Eriko said and took a bit of her food.

"I..." was Nina only could say.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Akiho**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Kaji," Akiho called and sat next beside him.

"Hi," Kaji greeted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Akiho said.

"No, not at all." Kaji said. "Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Oh yeah, I just wanna say congratulations on Tateishi being your fiancee. I can't believe you guys already went to the next level," Akiho said.

The guys that were with Kaji heard this and then hooted things like, "Congratulations man" or "Tateishi's all yours Kaji" stuff like that. Kaji managed to blush a bit.

"Hey, his blushing," Tsujiai teased.

"Oh shut the hell up Tsujiai. You're blushing too everytime we talk about Sakura-san." Kaji teased back.

"Whatever," Tsujiai rolled his eyes and blushed a bit.

"See? Who's blushing now? Haha!" Kaji laughed and the others laughed as well.

"Oh well, I guess I should be going now. See ya later Kaji," Akiho stood up and said her goodbye.

"Sure. See ya," Kaji said back.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ayu and friends**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Yeah, and did you know what Eriko did?" Satomi asked.

"Hey, you promised not to tell a soul!" Eriko said.

Ayu and Nina just laughed at them. They then finished there lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. Eriko and Satomi already separated from them and went on their way. While Ayu and Nina were walking, Rio suddenly jumped in Nina's arms.

"Hey Nina, you forgot my lunch! You just ate yours!" Rio pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Rio, here," Nina said and gave Rio his lunch.

"Wow. Thanks!" Rio thanked them and walked away with his lunch bag on his mouth.

"Hey Ayu! Hey Nina!" somebody called them from behind. They looked behind and saw Yuta waving and coming closer to them.

"Yuta-kun!" Ayu and Nina said.

"Hey Ayu, I heard you and Kaji are already engaged. Congratulations," Yuta said.

"Thanks." Ayu said and blushed a bit.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nina asked.

"I just wanna let you two know that I'm going to study here also," Yuta placed his hands behind his head.

Ayu and Nina giggled. "Oh come on, you? Studying here? What makes you say that?" Nina asked, tears already forming in his eyes 'cause of happiness.

"Nothing," Yuta shook his head.

"Hey, is there someone you want to have in this school?" Nina asked.

"Of course not! Why would I--" but Yuta was cut off by Ayu.

"We'll just see tomorrow in the bulletin board. Of course written by Kawanakajima." Ayu sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Ja," Yuta said and left.

"Now why do you think Yuta would study here?" Nina asked.

"Beats me." Ayu replied.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Dismissal**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Oh well, Nina still got her daily extra lectures so she has to stay late for school. Since it's Monday, Ayu doesn't have any tennis practices. She was about to wait for Nina but Nina rejected so she just agreed and went home. But before that... Kaji was able to catch up with Ayu.

"Ayu!" Kaji called.

Ayu turned around and saw Kaji running towards her.

"Kaji? I thought you're having a baseball practice," Ayu said.

"Well our team captain was absent so we cancelled our practice for today. How about you?" Kaji asked.

"Monday..." Ayu started.

"Oh yeah, no tennis practice," Kaji remembered. "Anyway, why isn't Nina with you?" he asked.

"Well, she's still dumped in English so she got extra lectures every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and will stay there until 4:30pm," Ayu replied.

"I see. Mind if I walk you home?" Kaji asked.

"Hmm...let me see..." Ayu said in somewhat a teasing voice.

"Ayu," Kaji sighed and pouted cutely.

"Of course not!" Ayu finally said.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for!" Kaji said and Ayu giggled. He loved it everytime Ayu plays with him.

They then went out of the school gates and the usual, whenever Kaji had the time, she always walks Ayu home. Of course they didn't mind the engagement thing, actually they were kinda happy that they were engaged. They just do what every normal couple do.

They were just talking while walking until Ayu asked something, "Uhh Kaji..." she said.

"Hai?" Kaji asked.

"What did Akiho told you awhile ago?" Ayu asked.

"Hmm...let's see...she congratulated me and that's about it. Why? Jealous?" Kaji smirked.

"Of course not! I just remembered something that she told me before she went to your table." Ayu said.

"And what is it?"

"Uhh...oh nothing..."

"Come on...please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Will you ever stop?"

"I won't stop until you tell me what she told you...please?"

Ayu moaned. "Fine! She told me that she'll take you away from me and that's it!"

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I just let her?" Ayu said nervously.

"What?"

"Ye-ah...anyway, we're already here. Wanna come in?" she asked.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ayu's House**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Finally, they got to Ayu's house and Ayu's mom was surprised to see Kaji with her.

"Hey mom, we're home!" Ayu called.

"What do you mean 'we' Ayu?" Amiko asked as she went out from the kitchen.

"Mom, Kaji's with me." Ayu said.

"Oh, hey Kaji, nice seeing you here," Amiko greeted.

"Arigatou," Kaji smiled.

"Why are you two just standing there? Come on, sit," Amiko said.

Ayu and Kaji went inside the living room while Amiko went to the kitchen and got something to eat. She then came back with a tray of food and tea.

"So, did anything happened funny this day?" Amiko asked as she gave them each cup of tea.

"Well..." Kaji started not sure if he'll tell that Ayu fainted or not.

"Well what?" Amiko asked.

"Well Ayu kinda fainted--" Kaji was then cut off.

"What? Why?" Amiko asked.

"Mom, why do you think I'd faint? I just saw the headlines in our bulletin board and it was about our engagement!" Ayu replied.

"Oh come on darling, even if we didn't tell, it will still be known by your classmates," Amiko said as she drank her tea.

Ayu sweatdropped. "Just tell me how are they gonna find out if you didn't tell it," Ayu said but her mother didn't respond.

After a few minutes of chatting and eating, Kaji decided to go home.

"Thank you for the meal. I'll go now," Kaji said as he fixed his things and stood up.

"Sure. Come again," Amiko said.

"I'll walk you outside Kaji," Ayu suggested.

"Thanks." Kaji said as they went outside with Ayu trailing behind. When they were already outside the door, Amiko then suddenly looked at the window to see what they were doing.

"Thanks for walking me here Ayu," Kaji thanked her.

"Oh come on, it's just outside of my house," Ayu giggled.

"What? Is it bad to thank you?" Kaji asked.

"Hmm...yes..." Ayu said and then giggled.

"Fine. I'll never thank you again." Kaji played with her.

"Then I'll never ever get a chance again to say you're welcome." Ayu smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Kaji said.

"Un. Take care." Ayu said.

Before Kaji took off, he leaned in and gave Ayu a peck on the lips. Ayu was then shocked. I mean, as far as I know, it was their first kiss.

"What was that for?" Ayu asked while blushing.

"For goodbye," Kaji replied smirking.

"That's not what I mean." Ayu said and crossed her arms.

"What? You're already my fiancee so is it wrong to even do that? Besides, even when I was only your boyfriend, I should've already done that to you." Kaji said.

"Then why didn't you?" Ayu asked raising a brow and was still smirking.

"Hmm...because you would get angry at me?" Kaji said.

"Kaji," Ayu sighed.

"Okay, I thought you weren't ready yet." Kaji replied.

"Then what if I tell you that somebody already took my first kiss from me?" Ayu asked.

"Oh really? Then tell me from who is it." Kaji said.

(Ugh. Why did I type what Ayu just said. I then remembered the time when Ayu turned into a boy and Akiho kissed her! Ga-ROSS! EWW! Everytime I remember that, I feel sick! It makes me feel like I wanna throw up! I'll just forget about it. Anyway, back to the story.)

"Hmm...uhh...from uhh..." Ayu tried thinking of someone who would kiss her.

"You're not really good at lying, Ayu." Kaji laughed.

"Whatever," Ayu rolled her eyes. "anyway, why are you still here? I thought you were suppose to go home five minutes ago." she added.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get another one," Kaji said.

"One? One what?" Ayu asked.

"You know what I want Ayu," Kaji replied.

"And what if I say no?" Ayu asked smirking.

"You'll regret it." Kaji said.

"And how will I--" Ayu was then cut off when Kaji suddenly put his arms around Ayu's waist and kissed her passionately. Ayu then was shocked again but then gave in. She snakily put her arms around Kaji's neck and her other hand was playing with Kaji's hair. Kaji shoved his tongue inside Ayu's mouth. There tongues were already fighting with each other. They then pulled away for air. They were both panting hard.

"Now what was that for?" Ayu asked panting.

"Uhh...just a goodnight kiss for later." Kaji replied.

"Whatever. Anyway, you already got your wish so bye-bye!" Ayu said and pushed Kaji off and waved at him.

"Fine. Bye!" Kaji said and went off.

Ayu then went inside the house and sighed while sliding down the door.

"Well? Was that a good kiss?" Amiko asked and Ayu suddenly sprang up.

"Mom, how did...how did you know?" Ayu asked blushing.

"Well...I waited for you and I wondered why it took you so long to walk Kaji outside so I checked and I saw you and Kaji already shoving your tongues in each others' mouth." Amiko giggled. "From the look on your face, I say it was your first kiss from Kaji?" she asked. Ayu nodded but was turning crimson.

"Okay so now I think he's very excited to get you to bed and--" Amiko said but Ayu cut her off.

"Mom! I'm only 14!" Ayu said but was smiling.

"That's kinda great 'cause you're going to be sure that Kaji's going to be the one who'll get your virginity..." Amiko said.

Ayu sighed. "Whatever. I'll just go up to my room." she said, gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and went upstairs to her room.

Amiko sighed. "Kids these days. Oh well, what am I gonna cook for dinner..." she said and went to the kitchen.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well? That ends chapter two. I'm really sorry if I didn't update fast 'cause I'm having second thought if I should continue it or not. Anyway, I really appreciate all your reviews and most of them were saying 'update soon'. Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. And don't worry, the next chapter will be uploaded as fast as I can 'cause I don't upload the next chapter if the next chapter next to it is halfway done so I already posted this which means the next chapter is halfway done. Everything, flames, reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome. At first I don't want flames but a lot of my friends, especially "Wolf Blossom" and my friend Gillian told me that it was okay. I just shouldn't give in to flames. I mean, at least they told me what they think. I won't care anymore. Just as long as you tell me what you think.

OMG! Tomorrow is the first day of school! I'm going to wake up 5.30 in the morning again. Oh well, who cares, I woke up at 12am tonight anyway and I can't even sleep so I just used the computer at 4am and now it's 5.33 am!


	3. Yuta's Reason

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, I was just thinking of making this as a one-shot but a lot of you were desperate so I'll just continue this. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I love them all.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary**:_ Ayu x Kaji Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I should haven't wrote this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter Three: _**Yuta's Reason

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**School / Next Day**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Everybody went to their seats as they waited for their teacher to begin. Mr. Mikami cleared his throat and announced something.

"Class, we will have a new student with us," he then turned to the door and said, "come in."

A boy with pale skin, blonde hair and emerald eyes entered the room. Ayu and Nina's eyes widened.

"Class, I'd like you to meet, Yuta Kirishima. He just came from the States so be extra nice to him." Mr. Mikami said.

Nina suddenly sprang up. "Teacher," she called.

"Yes Sakura-san?" Mikami asked.

"I just wanna let you know that we will be extra nice to him if he will be nice to us!" Nina eyed Yuta and said it loud so everybody could hear clearly. She clearly meant every word and was exphasizing each and every syllable.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Mikami asked.

"Oh nothing," Nina crossed her arms and sat.

"Now, you can sit...umm...there. There's an empty seat at the back." Mikami said.

Yuta flashed his greatest smile which made some of the girls drool at him.

"I didn't think he'd be that serious when he said he's going to study here," Ayu whispered to Nina.

"Yeah and I'm sure he'll just ruin my day," Nina pouted and Ayu just giggled nervously.

"Anyway, let's begin," Mikami said and started teaching.

Since Yuta was at the back, he took a piece of paper and wrote something there.

"Psst!" Yuta called Nina and Nina turned her head to see Yuta calling her.

Yuta then folded the paper and let it float to Nina's table. Nina raised a brow and started reading the paper.

_I told you I'm not lying yesterday. Meet me at the corridor this lunch. You can bring Ayu with you too. I'll tell you later why I'm studying here. Yuta _--was written in the paper and Nina raised a brow and started putting the paper in her pocket.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Lunch**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nina told Ayu what Yuta told her. They were waiting in the corridor for Yuta.

"Mou, what's taking him so long?" Nina moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come." Ayu said. "Hey, he's here." she added when she spotted Yuta with...a girl. 'Wait a minute, I think I know that girl. Impossible! How could she be with Yuta?' she thought.

"What took you so long?" Nina asked.

"Sorry." Yuta said.

"Anyway, can you tell us now why you're studying here?" Ayu asked.

"Sure. Because of her." Yuta pointed to a girl.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Oh Yuta, are you saying you're in a relationship with...ahh! Sayaka Nakamura!" Ayu raised a brow in shock.

"Actually, that's kinda it." Yuta said.

"Ayu, do you know her?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. She's the one known as the "Ice Doll" of Shuei Intermediate." Ayu said.

"I'm surprised of you to know me. Anyway, I'm Sayaka Nakamura, please to meet you." Sayaka greeted.

(Oh yeah, if some of you might not know, Sayaka is Yuta's girlfriend in the manga. I just added her 'cause she's so beautiful! Sigh Even in the manga, she's so beautiful! I'm trying to get what grade Sayaka is in now. I think she's in the 4th class of 9th grade. Or maybe 8th grade. Blahh! I'll just continue the story.)

Sayaka is kinda petite and has this beautiful straight blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Of course. You're very well known in our school. Anyway, I'm--" Ayu was cut off by Sayaka.

"Ayu Tateishi. You're pretty famous here too. I hear you're the "Cool Beauty" right?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, this is Nina. She's my friend and Yuta's childhood friend." Ayu said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Sayaka said when she turned to Nina.

"Nice to meet you too." Nina said.

"Aww look at the time. I'm sorry guys but I really gotta go. It was really nice meeting you. Ja!" Sayaka said to them and went off.

"Sure. Nice meeting you too!" Ayu said before Sayaka went off.

"Oh Yuta, you should've said that to us before!" Nina said.

"I'm impressed that you started going out with Nakamura-san." Ayu said.

"What? Is she _that _special here?" Yuta asked.

"Of course. Actually, she rejected so many guys that wants to be her boyfriend. She also gives off distant atmosphere. She doesn't have any close friends, and doesn't have a boyfriend 'til now." Ayu said.

"Well, that's because she's captive to my charms, my looks, my smarts, my power, doesn't matter which one. They're all first class!" Yuta bragged. (That line was also from the manga. Hee hee.)

Ayu and Nina sighed. "You're hopeless. Anyway, me and Ayu are already going to eat lunch. Bye!" Nina said and she went off with Ayu.

"I never thought that a pretty girl like her would confess to Yuta." Ayu said.

"Yeah. And why didn't he tell us before that he was dating Nakamura-san." Nina said.

Suddenly, Kawanakajima popped out not knowing where he came from which made Ayu and Nina surprised.

"Ka-Kawanakajima-kun!" Ayu said.

"N-nani?" Nina asked.

"I just heard something about that new student -- Yuta Kirishima. So tell me, do you know anything about him that we may put in the bulletin board?" Kawanakajima asked. (That is such a long name!)

"Well..." Ayu and Nina said but Kawanakajima just moved closer to them.

"Fine. He's in a relationship with Sayaka Nakamura. You happy?" Ayu asked.

"That's great! Arigatou Tateishi-san." Kawanakajima was about to go but Ayu pulled him back.

"Hey..." Ayu said.

"What?" Kawanakajima asked.

"Was it you who put the news about me and Kaji getting engaged?" Ayu asked.

"H-Hai. Is there any problem?"

"Nothing. Just promise me that you'll change the headlines about me and Kaji and turn it about Yuta and Nakamura-san, okay?" Ayu said.

"S-Sure." Kawanakajima said and went off.

"Oh Ayu, you're so bad" Nina said.

"That's just gonna stop him from being updated about my engagement." Ayu said.

"Oh. Why, is there anything updated?" Nina asked.

"Well, I just got my first kiss from Kaji yesterday." Ayu said as they continued walking in the cafeteria.

"So tell me, was it soft or passionate?" Nina asked.

"At first it was soft but then Kaji gave a passionate one after that." Ayu replied.

"Wow." Nina said.

"Anyway, you hungry?" Ayu asked.

"Of course!" Nina replied.

They got their food and went to their table. As the usual, Satomi and Eriko joined them and Ayu and Nina told them about Yuta and Sayaka's relationship.

"What! Kirishima and Nakamura are in a relationship?" Eriko clariffied.

Ayu and Nina nodded. "They just said it to us awhile ago." Ayu said.

"Whoa, I can't believe Kirishima-kun's _that _good to take out Nakamura-san." Satomi said in disbelief.

"Tateishi-san..." somebody called from behind.

Ayu looked back and saw Sayaka. She immediately stood up.

"Ah! Nakamura-san!" Ayu said.

"Just call me Sayaka," Sayaka said.

"Sayaka, what brings you here and please call me Ayu." Ayu asked.

"Well, actually, since I don't have any close friends, do you mind if I join you guys?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh of course not, Sayaka-san." Satomi said.

"Actually, we really love it when you hang out with us." Eriko said.

"Are you sure?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course we're sure!" Nina replied.

"Arigatou," Sayaka said as she sat down.

"Sayaka-san, I heard that you and Kirishima-san are in a relationship. Is that true?" Satomi asked.

"Hai." Sayaka replied.

"But I heard last time that you're also a new student before Kirishima-kun studied here right? So, how did you two meet?" Eriko asked.

"It's true that I'm a new student before Yuta-kun studied here. Let's see, I just saw Yuta-kun just walking around and since that day I started seeing him. I guess it's love at first sight and since I couldn't get to see him this summer vacation, I confessed." Sayaka replied.

"Oh." Ayu, Nina, Eriko and Satomi said.

"But Eriko, Satomi, I knew you two also liked Yuta, right?" Nina asked.

Sayaka raised a brow.

"That was last time." Eriko and Satomi said.

"Oh." Ayu and Nina said.

"So um, Ayu, I saw in the bulletin board that you and Kaji-san are engaged. Is that true?" Sayaka asked.

"I..uh..I..." was all Ayu could say.

"Of course it's true! Ayu actually fainted when she saw the news." Satomi said as she giggled.

"I thought that you and Kaji-san were only in a relationship but I didn't think you two were _that _fast." Sayaka said.

"Oh no, actually, it's our parents who decided about it. We're not getting married until after 7 years." Ayu said as she ate her food.

"Oh." Sayaka said.

The natural chatting and eating were done.

"Sayaka-san, just remember that you can always hang out with us. We don't wanna see you walking around alone." Nina said.

"Arigatou," Sayaka said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Oh I'm sorry, it's quite a short chapter. I can't think of anything to put on this chapter. Anyway, Sayaka finally showed up. My friend said that I should just pair up Nina and Yuta together. For me, they're kinda cute too but if Sayaka's not around. I just kinda wrote this story after the series/manga. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, comments, suggestions and flames are most certainly welcome. I will be updating every week so keep a watch at it. No, I think that would be...argh! Never mind.

I'm kinda confused about Nina and Tsujiai's relationship. Are they really _in _a relationship or are they just dating? But I'm mostly positive that they're in a relationship. For me, they are really hard to make a fic about them. If it's about Nina and Yuta, it's quite easy. Nina and Tsujiai have different worlds so they're really hard. I hope some of you give me suggestions about them. I'm almost reaching my writer's block!


	4. Relationships Got Better or Worse

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, I was just thinking of making this as a one-shot but a lot of you were desperate so I'll just continue this. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I love them all.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**TsujiaigurlNina: **Gee, thanks for your suggestions. It really help me a lot. About Sayaka appearing in the DVDs? I don't think so. I already had the episodes and the OAV CDs but I think that's it. I didn't really see Sayaka but I'm pretty sure she's in the manga.

**Sayakasmile: **Oh really? I'm a really big fan of Yuta and Sayaka too! They're perfect for each other ne? Don't worry, I always got the next chapter ready for posting.

**ladycuteluck: **Oh. Actually, that's also what I thought at first about Nina and Tsujiai but my friends say that they're in a relationship so I just wrote it here. Thanks for your review!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary**:_ Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I shouldn't have written this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter Four: _**Relationships Got Better...or Worse

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So Sayaka-san, do you have extracurricular activities or something?" Ayu asked.

Sayaka shook her head. "I'm not really _in _to those kinda things," she replied.

"Oh," Ayu said.

"I heard that _a lot _of baseball players confessed to you but then you rejected, how come?" Eriko asked.

"Oh...umm...I just think that they're not the ones for me." Sayaka said.

"Uhh guys? Are you interviewers of Sayaka-san?" Satomi asked.

"No." Ayu and Eriko replied.

"Oh don't worry. It's perfectly fine for me. Since, well, you know I'm not really close to so many people." Sayaka said.

"If you're sure...then why'd you pick Yuta?" Satomi asked and Ayu and Eriko suddenly sighed.

"Look who's the interviewer now," Eriko said.

"Yeah," Ayu agreed.

"Well...I just...I'm not quite sure. It's just what I told you awhile ago, it's just like love at first sight." Sayaka replied.

"Oh." Satomi said.

"So how old are you?" Nina asked.

Sayaka gave her a what-kind-of-question-is-that look. "I'm 14 years old." she replied.

"Uh Nina, why'd you asked her that?" Ayu asked.

"It's just that all of you had something to ask her and I'm the only one who doesn't and I can't think of a good question so I asked her that." Nina said.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Eriko asked.

Nina just giggled at her.

"Wait a minute Ayu, I thought you were engaged to Kaji, how come you're not wearing an engagement ring?" Satomi asked Ayu.

"Oh. It's just that it's our parents who affianced us remember?" Ayu replied.

"Oh right." Satomi said.

They then finished their meals and went on separately. Well, Sayaka had to separate as well 'cause she said that she has to meet Yuta for awhile. While Ayu and Nina were walking, they passed by Yuta.

"Hey guys," Yuta said.

"Hey Yuta," Ayu and Nina greeted.

"Have you seen Sayaka?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah. She was looking for you awhile ago. You're really INto your relationship huh?" Ayu teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, where did she go?" Yuta asked.

"Uhh...she was with us awhile ago. I think she was headed to the library," Nina replied.

"Yeah. Thanks," Yuta said and went off.

"He's really serious with Sayaka-san huh?" Ayu asked.

"Don't mind him. She is his first girlfriend." Nina said.

They walked again. (I seriously don't know where they're going!) They saw Kaji and Tsujiai then.

"Hey!" Ayu smiled to Kaji.

"Hey," Kaji smiled back.

"What brings you here?" Ayu asked.

"Uhh...just something. Oh yeah, Ayu, can I talk to you?" Kaji asked.

"You're already talking to me." Ayu giggled.

"Ayu..." Kaji sighed.

"Sure," Ayu finally said.

Kaji lead her to the almost nearest tree so it just leaves Nina and Tsujiai together.

"So...umm...you passed by?" Nina asked, quite blushing.

"Uhh yeah." Tsujiai said.

"Oh." Nina said and put her head down. Actually, they both did and was blushing completely.

They both suddenly brought their heads up.

"So--" Nina and Tsujiai both said.

"You go first." they both said again.

"No, you," Tsujiai said.

"Oh. It's nothing important. I'm just gonna say that Ayu and Kaji are really doing well huh?" Nina said.

"Of course they are. They are engaged after all. Sometimes, some people who are in a relationship just go awkward." Tsujiai said.

'Like us.' Nina thought. "Yeah. I agree." she said. "Hey, do you wanna see a new trick?" she asked.

"You bet I do." Tsujiai said excitedly.

"Oh really?" Nina asked.

"Yeah!" Tsujiai said.

"Oh,"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ayu and Kaji**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay Kaji, why'd you bring me here?" Ayu asked. Kaji was holding her hand while leading her to the tree.

"'Cause I thought I'd give them some time alone," Kaji replied.

"Oh Kaji, I can't believe you're interested in things like that." Ayu said giggling. "But that's it?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Kaji smirked seductively and looked at Ayu. "You think they're the only ones who could enjoy their time alone?" he asked as he pushed and pinned Ayu to the tree by putting his hands on her waist, pinning her and looked at her eyes.

"Hmm...let me see...uhh..no?" Ayu asked back as she placed her arms around Kaji's neck.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Kaji said as he kissed Ayu hungrily.

Sigh. As the usual, they both closed their eyes and fought with their tongues and blah blah blah. Seriously! They really did that. Oh yeah, just to remind you, they're both in their summer uniform. Actually, the whole school does. You know, the white blouse or shirt with a white sleeveless over it.

(Aahh! Now I'm the one who loves my story. Especially this part, 'cause I'm a total fan of Ayu and Kaji right? Anyway, just let them kiss there. Let's now go to my 4th favorite couple in Ultra Maniac: Nina and Tsujiai.)

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Nina and Tsujiai**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry for cutting, but you know, I just read in the manga that Tsujiai only likes Nina because of her magic. Should that be my cause or I'll just go with the series? Oh well, I kinda feel pity for the Nina and Tsujiai fans there, so I'll just go on with the series.

"Let's see, I can make you grow taller." Nina exclaimed.

"What? But I'm already tall." Tsujiai complained.

"Oh come on. I haven't tried that yet so please..." Nina pleaded.

Tsujiai sighed. He looked at him and she gave him this very popular puppy dog eyes. He moaned. "Fine! Fine. I'll try." he gave up.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Nina shrieked and suddenly hugged Tsujiai tight. She also pulled away at once. Since they were also behind a tree, nobody couldn't see that she's doing magic.

And of course, she changed and got the magic box, placed a choco ball in there, plugged into the computer, said practice and VOILA! The choco ball that's going to make you taller.

"Here, you just eat it and wait and see." Nina said as she gave him the chocolate.

"Oh well. It's worth a try." He took the choco ball, swallowed it and began to feel something.

When he already digested it, he looked up and saw Nina with an apologetic look and she was laughing nervously.

"Wha--" Tsujiai asked.

"Uhh...Tsujiai, you should know something..." Nina said nervously.

"Lemme guess, you failed huh?" Tsujiai asked, keeping his anger inside him. He can't get mad at her easily since they're already in a relationship.

"Uh-huh..." Nina said. "...there's something else too..." she added as she took a mirror and showed Tsujiai his face. Oh boy, you really gotta see his face.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ayu and Kaji**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

They pulled away soundfully.

"Any regrets?" Kaji asked, catching his breath.

"None." Ayu replied, panting.

"Finally, there you are," Akiho suddenly said.

Ayu and Kaji sudenly shook their heads in surprise to see Akiho. Kaji took his hands off Ayu's waist and Ayu took off her hands off Kaji's neck.

"Uhh Tateishi-san, Mikami-sensei said that he needs you for something. He said to meet him in the Faculty Room." Akiho said.

"Sure. Arigatou Akiho-san," Ayu smiled and went off.

Akiho was suppose to go off too but she stopped and looked at Kaji.

"Uhh Kaji-kun, think you should wipe your mouth, you still have Ayu's pink lipstick on," Akiho giggled and went off.

Actually, Akiho saw what Ayu and Kaji did behind the tree and boy was she boiling in anger.

"Wha..." Kaji said as he wiped off his mouth and saw a mark of the pink lipstick. "Better wash this off..." he said to himself. He took off his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. 'Why do I have to? It WASAyu's lips.' he thought but still he took it off.

Suddenly he heard a girl scream and it was a really unfamiliar voice.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Nina and Tsujiai**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"NINA!" Tsujiai yelled.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! GOMEN NASAI!" Nina said all over again.

Tsujiai was panting hard. You wanna know why he yelled. Guess what. The "All Mighty Tsujiai" just became A GIRL! LOL! (Sorry, couldn't think of anything else!) XD

('( Waah! Now when I...sniff...think...sniff...of it..sniff...when Tsujiai...sniff...became a...sniff...girl I suddenly...sniff...remebered Aya...sniff...Hoshino of GALS! I can...sniff...say that...sniff...Aya is more...sniff...beautiful than...sniff...Tsujiai as...sniff...a girl...sniff...! X'(( 'Cause you know, Tsujiai and Aya has this same color of hair which is I'm not sure if I'm correct, like midnight blue.)

Anyway, Tsujiai lookes like this: He has this long straight hair until the elbows, no bangs just a headband. Then, the same skin color, quite petite, same eyes but of course in a girl's uniform.

Tsujiai sighed. "Nina..."

"I'm really sorry Tsujiai!" Nina said, she then turned to her computer. "Is that a real magic to make a person TALLER?" Nina yelled.

"Taller? Oh, I thought you said smaller. I can't think of any magic to make a person smaller so I turned him into a girl. Hey, he looks kinda beautiful." her computer said.

"Are you deaf? There's a really BIG difference between taller and smaller! That's my boyfriend damnit!" Nina yelled.

"I'm sorry mistress Nina. Don't worry, the spell will be broken after 3 hours." her computer said.

"I just hope you're sure..." Nina sighed and put away her computer. She then turned to Tsujiai.

"I'm really really REALLYsorry Tsujiai! Don't worry, I'll make it up to you just don't get mad at me!" Nina pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I was just kinda pissed off at first but now it's okay. Anyway, what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Tsujiai asked.

"I don't know. I'll make out to you?" Nina asked.

"Sure!" Tsujiai said.

"Now we shouldn't be worrying about that now. We gotta think of a name for you," Nina said.

"Yeah right," Tsujiai said.

"Hey Nina," Kaji greeted.

Nina and Tsujiai sweatdropped, turned and looked at Kaji nervously.

"Hey is something the matter?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah. We have a problem," Nina replied.

"What?" Kaji asked. "Hey, where's Tsujiai? I thought he was just with you awhile ago," he added.

"That's the problem. I mean, Tsujiai's here with me but..." Nina said nervously and pointed at Tsujiai.

"What! You mean this girl is Tsujiai!" Kaji asked, preventing his laughter.

Nina and Tsujiai suddenly cupped Kaji's mouth and said, "Ssh!"

When they alredy pulled away, Kaji suddenly said, "I just wish that Ayu saw and knew about this,"

"About what?" Ayu asked.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Sigh. Even me, I really think that Tsujiai being a girl really sucks. It's just that I think it's kinda...argh! I can't explain it. You know, I think it's just really stupid of me to do that. I guess I'm not really that good. Even FATIMA hates my writing. She's just my friend. Anyway, I hope you review even though this chapter really sucks. Don't worry, I'll try the next chapter to be more interesting. I just need suggestions though. I can also accept flames. Actually, I shouldn't be like this right? You know, I'm the writer and I'm the one who's been saying it's bad. It was a friend who told me that what kind of writer am I if me myself doesn't trust in my own story. It sucks, so what? Whatever, good night! It's already past my bedtime, it's already 10:00pm! Besides, school's about to start and I have barely one week before assignments, teachers and boring lectures begin! Well anyways, I miss my friends anyway. Good night!


	5. BIG Trouble!

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, I was just thinking of making this as a one-shot but a lot of you were desperate so I'll just continue this. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I love them all.

**ladycuteluck: **Don't worry, I found it funny too you know. Thanks for your review!

**TsujiaigurlNina: **Lol! Don't worry, many people did found it hilarious. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

**Chocolate Marshmallow Boy: **Kilala na kita. Ikaw si Esodane no? Hehe. Yaan mo, sa totoo lang, ganyan din mommy ko. Nalaman na nagbabasa ako ng rated R na fics hindi ako pinagalitan. Natuwa pa ata. Tungkol dun sa manga? Well, pag japanese version, mga 500-600 pesos, pag english version, mga 750 pataas ung presyo. Mahal talaga no?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary**:_ Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I should haven't wrote this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter Five: _**BIG Trouble!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"About what?" Ayu asked.

"Ayu! That was fast!" Kaji remarked.

"Yeah. Mikami-sensei said that I should just bring some papers in one of the classrooms," Ayu said.

"Oh," Nina said.

Ayu then looked over Nina's left and saw a girl and suddenly asked, "Uh Nina, who's that with you?" she asked.

"Tsujiai," Nina and Kaji replied.

"Huh?" Ayu asked raising a brow. "I clearly remember Tsujiai as a boy but I didn't know that he was a cross-dresser," Ayu teased.

"Tateishi, it's not funny," Tsujiai said.

"You know Tsujiai-kun, you kinda look pretty as a girl. Why don't you stay as a girl forever?" Ayu suggested.

"Why should I? It's just easy for you 'cause you're already a girl. I'll really laugh hard if you turned to a boy," Tsujiai teased.

"Well...I had an experience one time," Ayu said.

"Eh?" Kaji and Tsujiai asked.

Ayu nodded. "It was really embarassing." she said. "Remember Nina?" she asked.

"Yeah." Nina agreed.

"When did you became a boy?" Kaji asked.

"Oh, right, remember the one I told you that was my cousin, Ayuo?" Ayu asked.

Kaji and Tsujiai nodded.

"That was me actually." Ayu said.

"What!" Kaji and Tsujiai said.

Kaji suddenly gasped.

"What?" Ayu asked.

"Then you mean, when you told me somebody already took your first kiss from you, you weren't lying?" Kaji asked hoping he was wrong but Ayu nodded.

Kaji then waterfall cried. (Boy I would pay a lot to see Kaji cry like that.)

"What do you mean?" Tsujiai asked.

"You're out of yourself man! The one Akiho kissed last time was actually Ayu damnit!" Kaji yelled.

"Oh. Ew!" Tsujiai screeched like a girl.

Nina giggled. "You know being a girl really suites you Tsujiai-kun," she said.

"Shut up. Then you won't have a boyfriend anymore." he teased.

"Oh. I think I forgot about that little detail." Nina said.

"Oh come on Kaji. I felt the same way the time she kissed me." Ayu said.

Kaji looked at her then placed an arm around Ayu's waist and pulled her closer. "Then it means you owe me something from last time..." he said.

"And what is it---" Ayu was cut off by a feeling of a warm sensation going on through her lips.

"You know I think this is a private time for them both," Nina sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Tsujiai said.

Finally, Ayu and Kaji pulled away but Ayu was a bit blushing so she pulled away from Kaji's arm still blushing. Kaji just looked at her confusingly.

"Oh now I remember, I think she thought that you're in love with her right? Also, you've been separating Kaji from Akiho right?" Tsujiai clarified.

Ayu sighed. "I wish that never happened. Oh well, it's done already. What's done is done." she said.

"Anyway Ayu, wanna go with me after your tennis practice to the dessert shop that's nearby?" Kaji asked.

"Sure." Ayu replied.

"You coming too?" Kaji asked Nina and Tsujiai.

"Naah, I gotta clean my room today after my tennis practice," Tsujiai said.

"I got to finish that English assignment. It's really hard you know," Nina sighed.

"Uhh Tsujiai, it's almost after lunch, can you go back into being a boy now?" Kaji suggested.

"Yeah right. Nina, can you change me back now?" Tsujiai asked.

"Uhh...I'm afraid I can't do that Tsujiai," Nina said nervously.

"Eh?" Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai said. "Why not?" Tsujiai asked.

"'Cause I don't know what magic I'm going to use." Nina replied.

"Well, is there a time limit?" Tsujiai asked hopefully.

Nina nodded. "About 3 hours."

"WHAT?" Tsujiai screeched.

"I'M REALLY SORRY!" Nina apologized.

Ayu and Kaji just watched the two of them and sweatdropped.

"He's in trouble," Kaji said.

"Yeah," Ayu agreed. "Nina, didn't I told you last time don't use magic if you don't know how to break it?"

"Yeah. I remembered that. But I didn't know that my computer _that's_ deaf." Nina replied. "I didn't know that this will be the outcome of it." she added.

"Anyway, if he can't turn back to being a boy now, I guess we just have to leave it like that and wait until he turns into a boy again." Kaji said.

"What? You guys just can't leave me like this!" Tsujiai said.

"You got another plan?" Ayu asked.

"No." Tsujiai replied.

"Oh come on. You can't just go off and act like a boy. Don't worry, you'll be a boy before your tennis practice." Ayu teased.

"Kaji, she's teasing me." Tsujiai sighed.

"Is that a tease?" Ayu asked.

"It is for me!" Tsujiai said. "It's just easy for you isn't it?"

"Whatever," Ayu crossed her arms.

"Now now you two, cut it out." Kaji said hugging Ayu from behind making Ayu smile and forgot what Tsujiai and she fought about.

"Anyway, if Tsujiai's going to be a girl for 3 hours, we have to think of a name for her...er...I mean...him." Nina said.

"Why don't you guys just say that she's a sister of Tsujiai instead?" Ayu suggested.

"Not a bad idea. But what about his class?" Kaji asked.

"That would be difficult. What should we say? That she's just a new student who came in late?" Nina asked.

"No." a female voice asked.

The four turned around and saw Sayaka and Yuta standing there.

"Sayaka-chan," Ayu said.

"Yuta-kun," Nina said.

"What brings you here?" Kaji asked.

"Nothing. We were just passing by and we heard you guys have some problem?" Sayaka said.

"Actually, it's kinda big. A big problem." Nina said.

"Oh?" Yuta asked.

"We'll tell you guys but promise us that you won't tell anyone." Ayu pleaded.

"Sure." Sayaka smiled.

"What's up?" Yuta asked.

"Well I sorta used magic to make Tsujiai taller but my computer's quite deaf and when Tsujiai swallowed the choco ball, he turned into a girl." Nina said in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down Nina." Yuta said but Nina didn't seem to listen.

"Then Ayu and Tsujiai got like into a _little_ fight but Kaji stopped them and then now we're thinking names and a class for Tsujiai and now I'm here telling you what happened about Tsujiai being a girl and by the way---" Nina trailed off.

"Nina. Relax. You talk like a child who's telling on someone to your parents." Sayaka giggled.

Nina nodded while catching her breath.

"Leave it all to me. I have a sister who's just a new teacher here." Yuta said.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Ayu asked.

"You mean you don't know? Mito Kirishima. She's teaching Mathematics. Remember. She's also teaching your class." Yuta explained.

"Oh. You mean Kirishima-sensei who replaced Yoshioka-sensei who was on a maternity leave?" Ayu asked.

"Hai," Yuta replied.

"Oh," Ayu said.

"Since she's also teaching in my class, I suggest that Tsujiai will be in my class and I'll talk to my sister about it. No worries," Yuta said.

"You know, I really don't trust him in this kind of things," Nina whispered.

"I agree," Ayu agreed.

"What was that?" Yuta asked.

"Oh nothing," Ayu and Nina smiled.

"So what name are you going to give Tsujiai?" Yuta asked. "I agree to the fact that she's Tsujiai's sister." he added.

"But Yuta, we're in the same grade, can Tsujiai have a sister who's in the same grade as him?" Nina sweatdropped.

"No. Just tell 'em that he has a twin." Yuta suggested.

"Oh Yuta, how stupid can you be?" Kaji asked.

"Everyone knows me man, what? My twin sister just suddenly popped out of thin air?" Tsujiai asked.

"No." Yuta replied.

"He'll be in my class instead," Sayaka suggested.

"Eh?" Ayu and the others said.

Sayaka smiled.

"Oh yeah, Sayaka's already in the ninth grade." Yuta said.

"But what about Mito-sensei?" Ayu asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just talk to the teachers to help me." Sayaka said.

"Yeah. I'll just magic all students to know Tsujiai as a girl and they'll forget tomorrow about her." Yuta suggested.

Ayu, Kaji, Nina and Tsujiai sweatdroppped.

"Uhh...Yuta...why didn't you said that before instead of suggesting stupid things?" Ayu asked.

"Because I just thought about it." Yuta crossed his arms over his chest.

Ayu and the others fell anime style...except Sayaka.

"Anyway, thought of a name yet?" Yuta asked.

"No." Kaji replied.

"I think a girl's opinion is needed for this," Yuta said as he and Kaji looked at the four girls. Well including Tsujiai of course!

"What?" Ayu asked.

"Think of a name of a girl that will suit Tsujiai. If it's beautiful, I'll treat you double on the dessert shop later on." Kaji said as he pecked Ayu's nose.

"Do you think I'm a kid?" Ayu pouted, crossing her arms and stucking her bottom lip out.

Kaji laughed at her. "What if I say 'yes'?" he asked.

"I'll never go out with you again!" Ayu said.

"Are you saying that you're going to dump me?" Kaji asked, laughter was still in his eyes.

"More than dumping. I'll bribe mom and dad and your parents to cancel the engagement!" Ayu said.

"Aren't you kinda naughty?" Kaji laughed.

"Okay, stop it now you guys or maybe just go somewhere else to continue this. It's really getting into me you know!" Tsujiai said.

"Fine!" Ayu and Kaji said. Well Ayu was kinda blushing but Kaji still had his smile on his face.

"Why, Tsujiai missed his body as a boy so he could do it also with Nina?" Kaji teased.

"Shut up!" Tsujiai shouted crossing his arms.

"You know, I just noticed, how many times have we said to think of names but still, you guys are still changing the subject." Sayaka said.

"Oh right. Sorry," Ayu, Nina, Kaji and Tsujiai said.

"Can we _please _think of names now before lunch is over?" Yuta asked.

"Sure." Ayu replied.

"So...any suggestions? Let's start with Nina. Since you're Tsujiai's boyfriend, what kind of girl's name do you think will fit him?" Yuta asked.

"I don't know...Tsubasa?" Nina asked.

"Possible. Ayu, how about you?" Yuta asked.

Ayu thought at first.

"Remember Ayu, I'll treat you double if it's a good name," Kaji said.

"Just shut up Kaji, I'm thinking here," Ayu said.

"Ouch, that's just gotta hurt!" Kaji said in a mocking tone.

"Uhh...is Terra alright?" Ayu asked.

"Good enough but then let's hear the other," Yuta replied. "Sayaka?" he asked.

"Eika?" she asked.

"It's good too...Kaji?" Yuta said.

"What?"

"Name please!"

"Why?"

"For Tsujiai!"

"Fine...Ayu..."

"Why'd you use my name!" Ayu asked.

"Because it's the most beautiful name in the whole world!"

"You're exaggerating..." Ayu said.

"You know, if Tsujiai's girl name was Ayu, I might think that they're already married." Yuta said.

"FINE! Don't let Tsujiai's girl name Ayu...but I still think that name's beautiful." Kaji said.

"Whatever." Yuta rolled her eyes. He sighed. "Anyway, since we already have names, let's let Tsujiai pick." he added.

"Hmm...Tsubasa's good...I like Terra too but I like Eika best." Tsujiai declared.

"Then it's decided. Your name will be Eika Hiroki." Yuta announced.

"Since it's only 5 minutes before afterlunch, why don't you come with me Tsujiai and I'll train you." Sayaka said.

Tsujiai nodded and left with Sayaka.

"Bye Yuta. See you later." Sayaka said and kissed Yuta's cheek.

"Sure. Ja." Yuta said and waved. "Oh. I'll walk you home later Sayaka-chan!" he added.

Sayaka turned and smiled at him.

Nina sighed. "I just hope Tsujiai changes back before his extracurricular activity," she hoped.

"Yeah." Ayu and Kaji agreed.

"Actually it's kinda funny seeing him in a girl suit." Yuta laughed.

Suddenly, three girls came running to Yuta.

"You're Yuta Kirishima aren't you?" one girl asked.

"Yeah," Yuta replied.

Ayu, Nina and Kaji sweatdropped.

"You're studying here too right?" another girl asked.

"Duh. What do you think the uniform's for? Costume?" Yuta said.

"You know, I might think he's a playboy," Ayu said.

Kaji and Nina nodded and agreed.

"Ne ne, do you think you can have some tea with us?" the third girl said.

"Uh...I'm kinda busy today soo..." Yuta trailed off.

"Oh come on! Just for a little while!" the second girl said.

"Bu---" Yuta was cut off by the bell signaling the end of lunch.

The three girls groaned. "Stupid bell."

'Saved by the bell,' Yuta thought and sighed.

The three girls crossed their arms and walked away.

Ayu, Kaji and Nina are already walking in their classroom. Yuta saw this and tried to catch up with them.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Just tell me. Actually, I was planning to finish this chapter until Ayu and Kaji is already eating dessert, but then I thought it was already too long so it will be in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. 'Til then, please review!


	6. Finally Solved

_**Engaged**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**by cool aya**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Well, I was just thinking of making this as a one-shot but a lot of you were desperate so I'll just continue this. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I love them all.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary**:_ Have your parents told you something you didn't know? What if it's about your relationship? How would you react? This happened to Ayu and Kaji.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Disclaimer: _**The story and characters are not mine. It is own by Yoshizumi Wataru. If I did own them, I should haven't wrote this fanfic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Chapter Six: _**Finally Solved...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Well, the day didn't really turned out how Tsujiai planned. I mean...argh! Just read this on how Tsujiai went on the day as a girl...

When Sayaka brought Tsujiai or should I say...Eika, it turned out that she was already known by everyone. Yuta used his magic about it, remember? Anyway, when they entered, they went in their seats. Sayaka and Eika were seated next to each other.

"Good thing Yuta-kun remembered to use his magic," Sayaka said to Eika/Tsujiai.

"Yeah. If he didn't, I swear I'll kill him," Eika/Tsujiai said.

Anyway, the day went on. Still, it is how it was planned. But when Eika/Tsujiai stood up and asked to go to the bathroom, she almost went inside the boys' room!

"Oh shit," Eika/Tsujiai cursed and went to the girls' room.

She groaned. "Good thing that Nakamura-san was nice enough to teach me how to use a girl's bathroom. If I didn't know how, I would look like a complete idiot!" he...I mean she murmured.

After a while, he finally managed to calm himself and went back to the classroom. The teacher looked at her, it's like his staring at her.

"What?" Eika/Tsujiai asked.

"Uhh...Ms. Hiroki-san, I'm afraid you've been on the bathroom for quite a long time, is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

Eika/Tsujiai sweatdropped. She just waved it off. "I-Iie...nothing's wrong. I just...you know...uhh...retouched a bit..." was her/his excuse.

The teacher just raised his eyebrow at her but then brought the lie and sighed. "Whatever, just go back to your seat Hiroki-san." he said.

"Hai." Eika/Tsujiai said and went to seat beside Sayaka again.

"So...what happened?" Sayaka whispered.

"I had a minor disagreement with the toilet," Eika/Tsujiai whispered back and sighed. "Nakamura-san, I'm not used to being a girl." she/he added.

"Don't worry, there's barely 30 minutes before you change back again," Sayaka said and just smiled at her.

"That's a relief," Eika/Tsujiai sighed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Dismissal**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"EH?" a feminine voice shrieked.

Ayu, Nina, Kaji and Yuta were meeting up with Tsujai and Sayaka to hear how'd it go. Only to find out that...

"HOW COME I'M STILL NOT IN MY BOY BODY?" Eika/Tsujiai yelled.

Nina looked at her/him with an apologetic look.

Ayu, Kaji and Yuta sighed.

"Oh boy..." Ayu said.

"He's in really BIG trouble..." Kaji said.

"He still has his tennis practice. He can't just go and be a part of the girls' tennis team." Yuta said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Ayu looked at him.

"What?" Yuta asked.

"You know, you might have an idea there," Ayu replied.

"Eh? Honto?" Yuta asked.

Ayu nodded. "If he can't still turn back into a boy, he can be in the girls' team instead." she said.

"What! You know I can't do that!" Eika/Tsujiai yelled. "Why can't I turn back into a boy!" she/he added.

"Hiroki-kun, calm down," Sayaka said.

Eika/Tsujiai sighed.

"I'm really sorry. It seems that my computer said that it might also take about 30 mins. more before she can turn back into being a boy." Nina apologized.

"Well, she can't be in the girls' teams since the practice is in an hour." Ayu said.

"Yeah." Kaji agreed. "Oh yeah, I still have my baseball practice. I better change now." he said.

"Yeah me too. Good luck!" she said as she went with Kaji and went in their separate ways. But before that...

"I'll just meet with you in the door of the girls' locker room okay?" Kaji said.

"Sure," Ayu said and turned away.

Kaji then grabbed her wrists, turning her around and giving her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Ayu asked when they pulled away.

"Just for luck." Kaji replied.

Ayu smiled. "Sure. You too. Take care okay?" she said.

"Alright. I'll still treat you double in the dessert shop later on." Kaji said.

"You don't have too." Ayu said.

"But I wanna," Kaji said.

"Fine," Ayu said, gave him a peck on his cheeks and walked away.

"Guys, come on, awhile ago, my teammates knew I was here, I can't just cut this practice." Eika/Tsujiai said shaking her head.

"What do you want? After you change back, you're going there and have practice after 30 minutes? And what's your excuse, Kirishima-sensei told you to do something first and it took you long?" Yuta asked.

Nina, Eika/Tsujiai and Sayaka stared at him.

"What?" Yuta asked a bit irritated.

"Sayaka-chan, how come your boyfriend is being smart today?" Nina asked, stunned how Yuta's been giving good suggestions these days.

"Did I say something?" Yuta asked.

"Okay, I take it back, he's incerdibly stupid today too," Nina added.

Sayaka giggled a bit. "Yuta, what you said earlier is a great idea," she said when she saw Yuta's puzzled face.

"Oh. I'm really smart, aren't I?" Yuta bragged.

Nina and Eika/Tsujiai sweatdroppped.

"Anyway Tsujiai-kun, just like Yuta said, after 30 minutes or after you turn back into a boy, just go and change in your tennis outfit, go to your practice and say your excuse." Nina explained.

"Oh." Eika/Tsujiai said.

"Anyway, since you already have a plan, I'll walk Sayaka home now," Yuta said.

"Sure," Nina said.

"Let's go, Sayaka-chan," Yuta said as he held Sayaka's hand.

"Un." was Sayaka's reply.

"Aren't you going home yet, Nina?" Eika/Tsujiai asked.

"No. I'll wait for you to change back." Nina replied.

"Nina, you don't have to." Eika/Tsujiai said.

"No. It's okay. Since I'm the one who started this mess, I'll just make sure you get out of it!" Nina exclaimed.

"Okay." Eika/Tsujiai said as she/he pinched Nina's cheeks.

"While waiting, wanna do our homeworks?" Nina suggested.

"Sure. No problem." Eika/Tsujiai replied as they got their bags and started to do their homeworks.

Since they're behind the gym, no one could barely see them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**After 30 minutes**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nina was suddenly shocked to see Eika/Tsujiai back to his old self. When Tsujiai change back, he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing his boy's uniform and saw that he was his old self again. Of course, he rejoiced.

"All right! I changed back into a boy! Woohoo!" Tsujiai exclaimed.

He then looked at Nina and kissed her passionately, when they pulled away, Tsujiai thanked her leaving Nina stunned.

"Well, I guess you should change back now huh?" Nina said.

"Yeah. They're really going to need me there. Thanks Nina." Tsujiai said.

"Do you still want me to wait for you?" Nina asked.

"No. You already did a lot for me, Nina." Tsujiai smiled at her.

"Oh okay." Nina said as she packed up her things and was ready to go.

But before Nina left, Tsujiai gave her one last kiss and left. Nina just smiled at him and left.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**After practices**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Well, of course like Kaji said, he waited for Ayu to change and waited outside the girls' locker room. When Ayu was done changing, he went outside to see Kaji waiting for her.

"Hey," Ayu greeted.

"Hey," Kaji greeted. "Wanna go to the dessert shop I told you?" he asked.

"Can't wait," Ayu smiled.

"Then let's go." Kaji said as they started to walk.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I saw Tsujiai back in his boy body practicing in the boys tennis team," Ayu said as she began to start a conversation.

"Oh yeah? Boy, it must be pretty hard for him if he didn't change back." Kaji said.

"Yeah." Ayu agreed.

"Anyway, since we don't have anything to do this week, wanna eat dinner with me this Friday night, then, we'll go out this Saturday too." Kaji suggested.

"That, I think is already 3 or maybe even 4 dates," Ayu said.

"It's only 1 you know," Kaji said.

"Well, knowing you, when we go out this Saturday, we always end up you bringing me home before or after dinner. Well of course as the usual, you pick me up 9 am at my house." Ayu explained.

"Fine. I'll make it 4 dates since I'm going to treat you to dinner this Friday, we'll start at lunch on Saturday, then some snacks and then dinner again." Kaji said.

"Sure. But! I don't want you treating me on all those dates." Ayu said.

"What? Why not? I can always do it, you know," Kaji said.

"Well, you're already going to treat me today and you even decided to treat me double then we're going to have 4 dates this Friday and Saturday." Ayu moaned.

"Is that such a crime?" Kaji pouted.

"No." Ayu replied.

"You see, so there's no problem of me always treating you," Kaji said as he put an arms around Ayu's shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her on the temple.

Ayu sighed. "Kaji, you've already done so many for me. It's not also a problem if I treat you right?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kaji said. "Besides, you're already my fiancee so it's just good that I treat you on every date." he added.

Ayu sighed. "There you go again." she said.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"You're always using that _fiancee _stuff so that what you want is what you get," Ayu replied.

"Are you saying that I'm spoiled?" Kaji pouted.

"No." Ayu said. "Fine, I'll let you treat me on all those dates but on one condition," she said.

"Anything," Kaji said.

"On our next date, you'll let me treat you," Ayu said.

"Hmm...fair enough..." Kaji said.

"Good. Then that's settled then," Ayu said as they started walking to the dessert shop Kaji told her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_Author's Notes: _**Be honest with me: IT SUCKS, right? I mean, it's not that good and I have writer's block! My friends aren't helping me everytime I ask them to (in short, walang kwenta sila!). Anyway, PLEASE review. I need it, especially SUGGESTIONS!


	7. Arcade Madness

_**Engaged**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**by fyera**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Author's Notes: **Gee, thanks for your reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate them._

**TsujiaigurlNina: **_Hmm...never thought of it that way...THANKS! I'm really going to do that! I can't say anything but THANKS! Sorry but my brain's still focused on my studies. I mean, what do you expect? I'm only 11 years old! But anyway, thanks..._

_Oh, and by the way, you say Eika like this: **ey-ka**_

**Sayakasmile: **_Thanks. I'm a great fan of Yuta and Sayaka as well! I thought that 'Kaji' is his first name since even in the dubbed anime, they call him Kaji. But Akiho calls him Tetsushi in the Japanese version. Since it's hard to pick a name that will combine Tetsushi, I just chose Kaji! _

**ILuvHakkai: **_That's okay. Why are you banned from using the computer every weekday? Oh well, that's what happened to my friend as well. _

_Anyway, from your pen name, do you seriously love Hakkai? OMG! If my friend found about that, she'll laugh out loud like crazy...well, not really. Hakkai's cute but if you chose Cockroach Man...uh...I mean Gojyo; she'll seriously laugh at you! That's because she loves 39 so much...I mean Sanzo x Goku... because of her, I became addicted as well to 39! I love yaoi now, especially from Gravitation, all right!_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**All Disclaimers Applied**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Summary: **Ever wondered how it feels like to be in a fixed marriage with your own boyfriend? Ayu and Kaji had an experience. Nina and Tsujiai's relationship grows stronger and Yuta already has a girlfriend? AyuKaji, NinaTsujiai, YutaSayaka_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter Seven: **Arcade Madness_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ayu and Kaji did went to the dessert shop and after that, Kaji brought Ayu home as always wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Next Day / School**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Students walked along the corridors of Shuei High going to their respective classrooms and waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"So Tsujiai, how's a day being a girl?" Yuta teased.

"It was uncomfortable! I'm not used in being a girl!" Tsujiai yelled.

Ayu and Nina giggled.

"Well, at least you know what's Nina in to when you were a girl," Kaji said.

"Shut up." Tsujiai snorted

Suddenly, Mr. Mikami entered the room.

"Ohayou," Mikami yawned as the students went to their seats.

"Mikami-sensei, you look tired," one student said.

"Is it that obvious?" Mikami yawned again as the students sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'm just going to announce that we will have another field trip," Mikami started.

"Where?" a student asked.

"In Yokohama. There are cottages there enough for all of you. There's a nearby beach also and the forest too. I just wanna remind you that in each cottage, there are going to be 5 students in each cottage since it's only one story. Also, there are three rooms each cottage so it's your decision that stays where." Mikami explained.

"Sensei, how are we going to know who are the people staying in each cottage?" Kaji asked.

"That's your decision," Mikami replied.

"All right!" some of the students cheered.

"So, a field trip again huh?" Ayu said.

"Yeah! I'm sure it will be fun!" Nina shrieked.

Suddenly, 3 handsome students went up to them. (starry eyes and drools)

"Hey," Kaji greeted.

"Hey," Ayu greeted.

"What's up?" Nina asked.

"Wanna share the same cottage?" Tsujiai asked.

"Sure." Nina replied.

"I'll get one room and that's that." Yuta said.

"Wanna share a room with me Ayu?" Kaji asked, slightly blushing.

Ayu smiled and said, "Why not?"

"Really? You mean it?" Kaji asked, eagerness showing.

"You don't wanna?" Ayu teased.

"Of course I do...I mean...yeah." Kaji said.

Ayu giggled.

"So the last room will be for Nina and Tsujiai," Yuta declared. Nina and Tsujiai blushed.

"Eh? Why's that?" Nina pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not like you guys are going to do something bad," Yuta teased.

Nina and Tsujiai blushed harder.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Nina and Tsujiai yelled.

Ayu and Kaji chuckled.

"You know Ayu and Kaji do look like an innocent couple but maybe when you leave them alone, they're going to be the ones who are going to do something bad." Tsujiai said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Kaji yelled and blushed.

"Ayu, what did you like about this guy who has a low IQ?" Tsujiai asked.

Ayu smiled and said, "I don't know." she giggled.

"Oh yeah, class, you will stay there for 3 nights and 4 days okay?" Mikami announced.

"Hai." the class replied.

Then they discussed what they are going to bring etc.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Break time**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I'm sorry Sayaka, but we're going to have a field trip that will last for 4 days." Yuta explained to Sayaka.

"That's alright. I understand." Sayaka smiled.

"Thanks." Yuta said and hugged Sayaka.

"So, you guys already know what to bring?" Sayaka asked.

"Not really," Nina replied.

"But that'll be next week right?" Sayaka inquired.

"Hai. But don't worry; I'm going shopping this weekend." Ayu said.

"Really? Then let me go with you, Ayu," Nina said.

"Sure." Ayu said.

"How about I come as well?" Kaji said.

"Why not?" Ayu said.

"I'm coming too," Sayaka said.

"Me too." Yuta said.

They then all looked at Tsujiai who sweat dropped.

"Fine. I'll come too." Tsujiai sighed.

"All right!" Nina said.

"But maybe then after that, we can go to the arcade." Ayu said.

They all stared at Ayu, well, except for Kaji.

"What?" Ayu asked.

"Ayu, when did you start liking arcades?" Nina asked.

"Umm, Kaji used to...wait, scratch that, always brings me to the arcade every time we go to the mall. Then I started liking it," Ayu explained.

They then looked at Kaji.

"What did I do?" Kaji asked.

"You can really fool Ayu easily huh?" Yuta asked.

"Hey, I told her that we can go if she wants to, but if she doesn't, we can't go." Kaji said.

"Yeah so Ayu took pity of you and you went to the arcade." Yuta said.

"Yeah." Kaji said.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Classroom**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Mr. Mikami suddenly entered the classroom and they all took their seats.

"Class, I have something to tell you: I have just been informed that the 9th graders are also going to come with us so--" Mikami was cut off by Yuta.

"What? Really? All right! That means Sayaka's going to come with us as well! Woohoo!" Yuta cheered. (Remember that Sayaka is in the 9th grade, class 4...and remember the bitch as well...uhh...I mean, Akiho Hiroto.)

They all sweat dropped at Yuta.

"Umm...Mr. Kirishima, please sit down now." Mikami said.

Yuta then sat down with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, so as I was saying, the 9th graders are also going to come with us. That also means we are going to add 2 9th graders in each cottage. It depends on who you pick." Mikami explained.

Yuta stood up again and said, "Sayaka is already reserved for me got that?" he yelled.

"Kirishima, sit down. If you want Nakamura to be yours then she's yours," Mikami said.

"Oh come on," Yuta said and placed his hands on the back of his head and put his feet on his desk and said, "she's already mine, you know," he added.

Most of the students looked at Yuta with utter shock. They all know that Sayaka is the "Ice Doll" of Shuei Intermediate and doesn't have a boyfriend 'til now.

"Oh boy, Yuta's showing it off again, huh?" Ayu asked Nina.

"It looks like it," Nina replied.

"What do you mean it looks like it? It's just not look but the exact doing as well!" Ayu said.

"I agree." Nina agreed.

"Kirishima-kun, what do you mean she's already yours?" one student asked.

Yuta opened one of his eyes to look at the one who asked. He then said, "She's mine. I'm his boyfriend now." he replied.

Most of the students suddenly laughed.

"What? You and Nakamura-san? How impossible!" one student laughed.

"You won't believe me? Why don't you ask her yourself? Actually, she's the one who confessed first." Yuta bragged.

Some students just shut up.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Lunch**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The bell already rang meaning it was time for their lunch. Sayaka packed her things in her bag and went outside the door. But as soon as she opened her classroom door, she was attacked by a lot of students questioning her about Yuta and her relationship.

"Nakamura-san, is it true that you and Kirishima are in a relationship?"

Sayaka sweat dropped.

She was attacked by her interviewers-like schoolmates.

'What did he have me into?' she thought.

From afar...

"Boy, Sayaka-san is going to be in trouble." Nina said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Forget about her, think about Yuta." Ayu smiled.

"Forget about him instead. He's always in trouble." Nina said. With that, the two of them both giggled.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Saturday**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It's already shopping day! They decided that they will buy things for their field trip and go to the arcade, remember? Well anyways, they got there and went to the grocery part first.

They all sweat dropped at Nina since she always bought each of every good food there!

"Uhh…Nina, isn't that too much?" Ayu asked.

"Eh? Honto? But we're going to stay there for 5 days right?" Nina said.

"Yes Nina. That's the point. We're going to stay there 5 days only, not a month!" Ayu said as she pointed to her cart already full that some are falling already.

"Oh. I didn't notice that." Nina said as the others fell anime style.

"What a stupid witch." Yuta remarked.

"What was that!" Nina pouted.

"Nothing, I just said you're a stupid witch." Yuta replied.

"Hmph." Nina said.

"You already got the things you need Ayu?" Kaji asked.

"I guess so. I don't eat that much anyways." Ayu replied. "How about you?" she asked back.

"Same as you." Kaji replied since they were both only carrying baskets. Actually, Nina's the only one who's carrying a cart.

"Then let's go." Yuta said as they all went to line up in the cashier.

Poor Nina, having trouble pushing her cart that Tsujiai has to help her. When they're finished buying all those stuff, it's time to go to the arcade. They all went to a depository table and placed their grocery bags there.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Arcade**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What do you usually play here Ayu?" Nina asked.

"Umm…the basketball game and the dance something…" Ayu replied.

"Ayu, you play that dance game?" Nina asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ayu replied.

"She's a good dancer, I tell you." Kaji remarked.

(I just remembered the time me and my friends went to the arcade for my friend's birthday. We all fought who's the one first in the game of the _paraparaparadise dance mix. _My classmate even saw me!)

"Wanna try it Nina?" Ayu asked.

"Sure." Nina said.

"I'll just buy some tokens." Tsujiai said.

"I'm coming too." Kaji said. "Want some tokens Ayu?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." Ayu replied.

Kaji smiled as they went to buy tokens.

"Wait a minute, where's Yuta and Sayaka-chan?" Nina asked.

"Dunno. Anyway, wanna watch other people dance first?" Ayu suggested.

"Sure." Nina said.

They got to the dance game and sweat dropped at once when they saw Yuta dancing there like a maniac. Sayaka was just there standing watching Yuta. She seems to be enjoying watching Yuta like that.

The both of them got closer and looked at Yuta perfect his game.

"All right! I got an A!" Yuta cheered for himself.

Sayaka clapped for Yuta. "Good job Yuta. I never knew you were a good dancer." Sayaka remarked.

"Well I'll tell ya, I'm the best dancer in the world! Mwahahahah!" Yuta said as he stroke a pose first while bragging.

Sayaka then saw Ayu and Nina watching them and smiled at them. "Ayu, Nina, you're here," she said.

"Un." Ayu said.

"Hey Ayu, I wanna see you dance as well since they said you're a good dancer." Yuta said.

"Umm…" was all Ayu could say.

"Here's some token Ayu," Kaji said as he gave her tokens.

"Thanks Kaji." Ayu said.

"I wanna see you dance as well," Sayaka said.

"All right, all right." Ayu said as she placed a token in the token slot and chose her type of dance. The music began to start as many people came to watch Ayu dance. They didn't even know that Akiho and her friends came to the arcade as well and saw Ayu was there.

"Ah! It's Ayu and the rest of them!" Eriko said. (She's not with Akiho's gang)

"You're right Eriko! Look, Ayu's going to dance. I can't miss this action." Satomi said as the both of them went closer to her.

"Oh, Eriko and Satomi-chan, didn't know you were there." Nina said.

Eriko and Satomi didn't respond since Ayu started perfecting her dance. All the remarks she got was excellent and/or very good.

Akiho and her friends were still watching her and Akiho plastered an ungrateful smirk on her. When Ayu finished her dancing, a lot clapped for her amazed at her dancing. Ayu smiled at them.

"Oh please. That's just a simple dance." Akiho said as she crossed her arms and said it loud enough for everybody to hear.

Obviously Ayu heard it so she turned around to look at Akiho.

"Akiho-san," Ayu said.

Akiho and her friends went closer.

"Hello Tateishi-san." Akiho greeted.

Ayu just nodded at her.

"I heard that we, 9th graders are also a part of the field trip, yes?" Akiho asked.

"Hai." Ayu replied.

"Now, since Nakamura-san is already joining you, why don't I join as well in your cottage?" Akiho smirked.

"Sure. You're welcome to—" Ayu trailed off.

"Tateishi, don't act as if the cottage is owned by you." Akiho said.

"Now that's enough Akiho!" Nina said.

"Tch. Who are you to tell me what to do?" Akiho said and looked at Nina dirtily.

"Hiroto, stop it." Kaji said.

"Stop what Kaji? I'm not doing anything." Akiho said innocently. "I'm just here to try this…umm…dance game." she added as she pushed Ayu away. "Move Tateishi." she said while Ayu was pushed and was caught by Kaji.

"Hey!" Ayu yelled.

"Hey bitch, what's your problem?" Yuta glared at Akiho.

"Yuta…" Sayaka said trying to stop this argument.

"What did you say!" Akiho said glaring back at Yuta.

"Hiroto-san, let's just stop this okay." Sayaka said calmly.

"I didn't do anything," Akiho said as she started to dance her part. When she finished, she only got a C which caused Yuta to laugh out loud.

"Ha! Serves you right you bitch!" Yuta laughed.

Ayu and Nina were able to stop their laughs from bursting out.

This caused Akiho to turn red from anger.

"Hmph! At least I know how to dance than Nina." Akiho bragged.

"Actually, Nina just got a B." Tsujiai said after Nina danced.

Akiho really got pissed and walked out.

Ayu and the rest of the gang were laughing.

"That was so cool, Ayu!" Eriko remarked.

"Thanks." Ayu said.

"Anyway, we gotta go since we just passed by," Satomi said.

"Un. Take care," Ayu said as she waved at them. "So, you guys wanna drink first?" she asked at the rest of them but she, Nina and Sayaka sweat dropped when they found Kaji and the guys playing the motorcycle race.

"Uhh…I think we should just buy for them," Sayaka said.

"Yeah, you're right." Nina said as the three of them bought drinks for the guys.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Author's Notes: **Well? I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner than I thought. I was so busy! I had a lot of responsibilities to do since I'm president of my class. Besides, I have to finish my essay work so I can pass for the literature group I've been for 2 years! If I don't finish it, I won't be able to enter that group ever again! _

_But still, I appreciate it if you review! Ciao!_


	8. Field Trip Disaster 1

_**Engaged**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**by fyera**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Author's Notes: **Yay! Guess what? I passed the essay test! I'm now again part of the literature I've been talking about! Woohoo! _

_Hehe. Sorry, but I can't help it. Thank you for the ones who reviewed._

**TsujiaigurlNina: **_Yeah. I'm only 11 years old, turning 12 on July 25 – that's on Monday! All right! Of course I'm already studying 'cause its July 23, 2005 here in our country. _

_You know, I suggest that you just continue writing because your ideas will just go to waste if you just give them away. You have beautiful ideas and just forget about those others and don't tell them that you wrote a story. If they deleted it again, delete them also. You can report them, you know. Think about it, you're going to have beautiful stories if you just keep on writing. _

**ILuvHakkai: **_Yeah, I changed my pen name because I'm already bored with cool aya_ _OMG! If you think Hakkai's cute, how much more is Sanzo? _

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**All Disclaimers Applied**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Summary: **Ever wondered how it feels like to be in a fixed marriage with your own boyfriend? Ayu and Kaji had an experience. Nina and Tsujiai's relationship grows stronger and Yuta already has a girlfriend? AyuKaji, NinaTsujiai, YutaSayaka_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter Eight: **Field Trip Disaster 1_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Everybody was so excited about their field trip. Everybody went early to school so that the bus won't leave them.

Ayu sighed as she waited for their assembly. Poor Nina, having a hard time carrying her bad from bringing so much. Luckily, Tsujiai's going to be her partner for the rest of the trip. And of course, Kaji's going to be Ayu's – and Akiho's to his dismay – partner.

"I feel like something not good is going to happen," Sayaka told Yuta.

"What could go wrong?" Yuta asked.

"I don't know. Just something, you know," Sayaka said hardly explaining.

Yuta looked at her and said, "Whatever. I'm just going to have fun."

"Yuta, wait," Sayaka called and went to walk with him.

Their teachers already called them and it's time to load the buses.

Sayaka and Yuta sat together, as well as Nina and Tsujiai. Ayu and Kaji did but Akiho wanted to seat with Kaji too.

Ayu felt like something in her head that she just said to Kaji, "Kaji, its okay. You can sit with Akiho."

"Eh?" Kaji asked.

"You can't just ignore her while she's bawling at you the whole trip." Ayu said.

"Ayu, is there anything wrong?" Kaji asked.

"Not really. My head's just spinning but I'm okay. Go now," Ayu shooed him off.

"Whatever you say Ayu," Kaji said as he kissed her temple and cheek before sitting with the hyper Akiho. Ayu sighed.

'I feel dizzy. I didn't feel like this awhile ago.' Ayu thought as the bus started to move and she got a mint for herself. Not long after, Ayu fell asleep and Kaji was already very worried about her but Akiho just won't let him go that Nina was the one who sat beside Ayu's seat for awhile.

"She seems fine. Wonder what happened to her." Nina asked herself. Nina got her pillow and adjusted Ayu so she can sleep comfortably.

After that, she sat back beside Tsujiai.

"What's wrong with Tateishi?" Tsujiai asked.

"Nothing much. She's just asleep right now." Nina replied.

"Oh." Tsujiai said. "Why isn't Kaji with her anyways?" he asked.

"Well, from what I heard, Kaji was about to go but Akiho wouldn't let him get out of her side." Nina replied.

"I see. Wonder what's happening to Kirishima and Nakamura-san." Tsujiai said.

"Beats me. You know, I feel sleepy as well. Do you mind if I sleep?" Nina asked.

"No."

"Thanks." After a few seconds, Nina fell asleep as well and her head fell on Tsujiai's shoulder. Wanting Nina to be more comfortable, Tsujiai placed Nina's pillow to his lap and let Nina sleep there.

Looking at Yuta and Sayaka, Yuta's been entertaining Sayaka by his wacky but lame jokes. Surprisingly, Sayaka's been laughing at them for a girl who's not been talking much.

Now looking at Kaji and Akiho, Akiho's trying so hard to get Kaji's attention but Kaji's eyes were focused on Ayu's sleeping form. How he wished that Ayu's been sleeping on his lap like Nina to Tsujiai. He sighed but then was cut off when Akiho placed her fingers on his chin and forced him to look at her.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"What do you mean 'What?'! I've been trying to tell you something but you just wouldn't listen. Why are you even always looking at Ayu?" Akiho asked quite pissed.

Kaji didn't answer but just looked in another direction.

"Kaji Tetsushi! Look and answer me!" Akiho yelled that almost everybody looked at their direction.

"Because I care and she's my fiancée Akiho!" Kaji raised his voice like Akiho.

The ones who looked at them were already worried at what might happen.

"Why do you even care anyways! Ayu's been quite sick; you don't expect me to just sit here and look at her damnit!" Kaji yelled.

"FINE! Go to your stupid fiancée!" Akiho yelled. Kaji was trying so hard not to hit her right in the face.

"If you ever say that again to Ayu, you're in big trouble…" Kaji said above whisper and went up to sit with the sleeping Ayu.

"Serves her right, that bitch." Yuta said to Sayaka.

Sayaka giggled. "That just shows that Kaji's deeply in love with Ayu while Akiho with Kaji." she said.

Kaji went to sit with Ayu as he placed Ayu's head and pillow in his lap while caressing her hair and face. He just smiled down at her.

'Hmph. Beware Tateishi. You'll pay for ever getting Tetsushi from me.' Akiho thought evilly.

After 1 hour, Ayu's eyes fluttered open as she felt strong and warm arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Kaji looking down at her.

"Kaji. What are you doing here? I thought you were sitting with Akiho?" Ayu asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I was worried what might happen to you so I sat with you." Kaji replied.

"Oh? How did you get Hiroto-san to approve?" Ayu asked.

"It's a secret." Kaji replied.

Ayu gasped. "You didn't hurt her, did you?" she asked.

"No. Of course not. It's a secret." Kaji chuckled.

"Mou. You're mean. Anyway, are we there yet?" Ayu asked.

"Nope. An hour to go." Kaji said. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not bad." Ayu replied.

"Wanna sleep again?" Kaji asked.

"Nah. I'm feeling relaxed already. I wanna eat something." Ayu pouted cutely.

Kaji chuckled as he got a pack of chips for Ayu. "Here."

"Gee, thanks!" Ayu thanked as she ate her food heartily.

Nina was still fast asleep dreaming about being the best witch. Yuta was now listening to his disc man while Sayaka's been watching the moving view from the window. Tsujiai was also watching the view with his cheek on his elbow.

"Hey Kaji, wanna hear a joke?" Ayu asked while eating.

"Sure." Kaji replied.

"What kind of tree can't you climb?" Ayu asked.

"Is there such a tree?" Kaji asked.

Ayu nodded.

"Umm…I dunno. What?" he asked.

"Then the one that's been cut down!" Ayu replied and giggled.

Kaji only stifled a laugh.

"Here's another one: what kind of animal is always looking good?" Ayu asked.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"Ox!" Ayu said as she giggled.

Kaji again stifled a laugh.

"What about you? Don't you have any joke that you know?" Ayu asked.

"Hmm…no." Kaji replied.

"Well, you do." Ayu said.

"I do?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah. The ones that I told you!" Ayu said.

"You're being corny Ayu." Kaji remarked.

"At least I know how to entertain people; unlike SOMEONE I know." Ayu said as she crossed her arms.

Kaji now laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Ayu asked.

"You're so cute when you're like that, Ayu." Kaji remarked and smiled.

"Baka…" Ayu murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ayu replied as she pasted a fake smile.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**1 Hour Later**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Okay class, please prepare your things 'cause we're already here," Mr. Mikami announced.

"Finally," Yuta said.

Nina was able to wake 30 minutes before they got there. Of course you would be very tired and have a kink in the neck from sleeping like that. This – for Akiho – isn't really her day. When you look at her, you could clearly see that she's so angry that she's going to blow.

"What's wrong with Akiho?" Ayu asked Kaji while getting her things.

"Beats me," Kaji lied. He knew the real reason why Akiho's so angry.

"Oh. Wonder what ruined her day." Ayu asked herself.

The students all stepped out of the buses and assembled for the announcements.

"Okay, first of all, 7 students will be in one cottage: 5 8th graders and 2 9th graders. Now, has everybody already know their housemates?" one teacher asked.

"Hai." the students cooed.

"Good. Now line up according to your group and the other teachers will give you the key," with that, the students jumbled up that Kaji, Tsujiai and Yuta had to cling on Ayu, Nina, Sayaka and Akiho. They lined up and the teacher gave their key to their cottage – cottage no. 3 (Sorry, I really love 3 so much!)

The gang went to their cottage carrying their suitcases.

"Mou, it's really heavy!" Nina wailed while carrying her BIG suitcase.

"See, you shouldn't have brought many stuff Nina." Ayu giggled while Kaji was opening the door.

Nina just pouted.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Author's Notes: **-Sigh- So? How's that? Did you know I just wrote that today? Luckily, we don't have any classes on Monday 'cause it's like a country problem. And I still haven't done any of my assignments! Teehee! _

_Well anyways, what do you think? I think there're going to be 3 parts of the 'field trip disaster' 'cause there're many bad things that Akiho will do. I really need your reviews cause if you don't give me, I won't update fast! _

_I really need your reviews! Please give me one! I'll give you special dedications when I update! Ciao!_

_- fyera - _


	9. Thinking

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry you guys! Well, here is chapter 9. But first, I would like to thank the following...

Axel  
kajixayufver  
-KawaiiChubbyCheeks-  
Sayakasmile  
ILuvHakkai  
TsujiaisgurlNina  
Firebired7o4

Thank you all for your reviews!

**Chapter Nine  
**"Thinking (for ways of Field Trip Disaster 2)"

Kaji managed to open the door to their cottage. All of them were amazed (well, except Akiho anyways, she's been snickering in the background) on what the cottage looks like.

The cottage looked like a big one inside but on the outside, it's just like a small one. Inside it was a cream-colored living room that has a division between it and the dining room. It really looks comfortable.

In the living room, there's a long cream-colored couch and on the side of it are two single ones. In the center of it, there's a glass center table. Across it was a 21" colored TV.

In the dining room, there's a long wooden dining table with 4 chairs on each side of it. Beside it was the kitchen with all appliances needed. There was also a bathroom near it.

Upstairs you can find 4 bedrooms with a bathroom in each of it. But, unluckily, there's only one bed in each room with a walk-in closet too. Beside the queen size bed was a little drawer.

All of the rooms were painted white while the beds were in a nice light shade of blue.

"Wow, this is wonderful!" Nina said with awe as she dropped her bag.

"The school's maybe so rich to afford many houses like this!" Ayu remarked.

They all went upstairs to look for their rooms. Nina and Tsujiai got one room; Yuta and Sayaka got another one, Ayu and Kaji got the other and Akiho got the last room angrily. Ayu and Kaji already placed their clothes and things in the closets.

Yuta, Sayaka and Akiho already placed their things in their proper places. Nina and Tsujiai on the other hand, had a little problem about fixing things since Nina's things were already scattered around the room obviously looking for something.

"What's with the mess, Nina?" Tsujiai asked.

"My mini computer - it's missing!" Nina wailed.

"You've been scattering your things just for a silly o' computer?" Tsujiai raised his brow.

"It's important to me, you know! Without it, I can't use my magic properly." Nina waterfall cried.

"Sorry I asked." Tsujiai murmured.

After a few minutes, Nina suddenly shrieked because she already found her computer.

"What now?" Tsujiai asked.

"Look Tsujiai! I found my computer! Isn't it great? It's a good thing I found it and…" she continued on and on while Tsujiai just sweat dropped and sighed.

"I don't know how I'm going to live with this…" Tsujiai sighed. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

Tsujiai stood up and opened the door to find Yuta and Sayaka standing there.

"Hey Tsujiai," Yuta exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Tsujiai said expressionlessly.

"I'm just going to say that me and Sayaka are going out to check the place. We're out. Ciao!" Yuta said as he waved at him and left but not before saying, "Just tell it to Ayu, Kaji and the bitch for me. Bye!" with that, Yuta and Sayaka went out.

Tsujiai sighed and turned around to find a COMPLETE mess.

"Nina, what were you doing?" Tsujiai screamed.

"Ah…eh…I was trying to clean the room using my magic? Hehe…" Nina replied nervously.

Tsujiai groaned and got Nina's computer from her hand. "That's it. You're going to clean this mess up and USING NO MAGIC!" with that, Tsujiai left the room with Nina's computer in his pocket.

Nina sweat dropped and said, "Oh no…" she said as she turned around to see the mess.

**Ayu and Kaji**

"I think Nina and Tsujiai are having a good time," Ayu complemented.

Kaji sweat dropped. "Oh really? I don't think so." he said.

"So anyway, did Mr. Mikami say anything about having an assembly after unpacking?" Ayu asked.

"No, I don't think so. Wanna go look around instead?" Kaji said.

"Sure." with that, the both of them went out but passed by Nina's room for awhile and sweat dropped when they saw the big mess.

"Uhh Nina…what exactly happened here?" Ayu asked.

"Um…eh…it's just a little messed up?" Nina giggled nervously.

"A little, my foot! I thought you and Tsujiai were having a good time. I guess I was wrong," Ayu said.

"See. I told you," Kaji said to Ayu.

"What? I didn't really know what happened and it's just an opinion anyway." Ayu fought back. "Didn't you hear my "I think"?" she said.

"Shut up already. I hate it when you outsmart me." Kaji pouted.

"Yay, I won again!" Ayu said.

"Hmph," Kaji said.

"Umm guys…Instead of fighting, can you just help me?" Nina asked nervously.

Ayu and Kaji looked at each other.

"Oh look at the time; I think I hear Mr. Mikami calling me. Bye!" Ayu said and ran off.

"I think I forgot something in our room. I'll just go and check." with that, Kaji also ran off.

Nina stood there, dumbstruck.

"Mou!" Nina said. "Now what?" she said.

(Do I have to write something about Akiho? I'm too bored to write about my least favorite character, but still…)

Akiho fumbled as she placed away her things.

"Why do I have to be alone in this room? Why can't I be with Tetsushi instead? Stupid Tateishi!" Akiho cursed. "I need to think of a way to separate Tetsushi from Tateishi. But how?" she asked herself.

**Meanwhile…  
In another place…**

"I miss the human world…" murmured a blonde-colored hair girl. She sighed as she looked at the big monitor and saw how the others were doing.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Darling, what are you thinking?" whispered a blonde-colored hair (not to mention gay looking) guy in the girl's ears.

The girl sighed as she answered, "Nothing. Just about going back to the human world…"

"Oh? Then why didn't you say so?" the guy asked.

"Really? I can go?"

"Sure. But then, are you sure? I mean, only Nina Sakura and Yuta Kirishima remember you there. Won't you feel left alone?"

"I'm alright. When can I go?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Maya…" the guy answered.

Maya smiled.

(Okay, so it just popped in my head that Maya would be entering here in my story since I miss her)

---------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry for not updating soon! I'm quite busy but be grateful that I managed to put this between my busy schedule. Anyway, since I already updated, why not thanking me with a review? LOL! Actually, it's a good thing I already checked this chapter because once I checked it, it was already finished! Hehe. Sorry again and please do remember to review!

Always smiling,

scarlet03


	10. Field Trip Disaster 2

**Chapter Ten  
**"Field Trip Disaster 2"

Nina still tried hard to clean the room up and groaned when she found out how hard to do it without her computer.

Meanwhile, Yuta and Sayaka were touring around the place. They didn't really have a happy time 'cause their schoolmates would bawl all over them. Tsujiai was checking around the place and were just amazed about how 'cool' the place is. (Makes me remember Santa from 'Daa! Daa! Daa!' or as known as 'UFO Baby') Ayu and Kaji met and went around the place. Akiho also walked around the place but you can really feel her angry aura around her thinking of ways on how to make Ayu and Kaji separate.

**Later**

Since it is almost time for lunch, the class decided to make the food already.

"Okay class, what do you wanna make for lunch?" Mikami-sensei asked.

"Hmm...We already had curry last time..." Tsujiai said.

"Yeah," Kaji agreed.

"How about we go cultural today?" Ayu suggested.

"What do you mean, Ayu?" one of their classmates asked.

"You know sushi, sashimi, tempura and other Japanese food." Ayu replied.

"That's a great idea," Nina commented.

They then told Mr. Mikami about it and of course he agreed.

After that, they already got the stuff ready and started making/cooking the foods. Of course making food isn't complete without students making a mess, falling, breaking something, etc.

But they did manage to finish at around 11:45. The students were dead tired and they really need something to eat.

Erika, one of Ayu's friends sighed and sat down, "Whew! I didn't know that cooking something for everybody would be this hard," she said.

"Yeah," Yuta agreed.

Sayaka just giggled at them.

"Nothing's funny, Sayaka," Yuta glared at Sayaka.

"Oh Yuta, for me something is," Sayaka said.

"Oh? Mind if you share? I really need a good laugh now, you know," Yuta said.

"I think I'll just keep it to myself," Sayaka said as she giggled softly.

"What a weird girl," Erika commented.

"Can you tell?" Yuta asked. "Sometimes I do wonder why I love her." he added.

"Oh," Erika said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen the bitch for awhile, where did she go?" Yuta asked, referring Akiho.

"Bitch? Who's the bitch?" Satomi, one of their classmates asked as she sat down beside Erika.

"Oh come on, you guys, you know, Akiho Hiroto from 9th grade." Yuta replied as Sayaka sat down beside him.

"Oh!" Erika and Satomi chorused.

"You know what, I haven't seen her also. Maybe she's flirting with Kaji again," Satomi said.

"True but that can also be impossible," Sayaka said.

"Why is that?" Erika asked.

"Well, Ayu's been with Kaji the whole time," Sayaka explained.

"Oh I see," Yuta said.

"Speaking of which, have you guys seen Ayu anywhere? She's the one that suggested Japanese food and after that, she's gone," Satomi asked.

"Oh I've seen her. She's talking with Kaji awhile ago." Erika replied.

"Where did they go?" Satomi asked.

"I think they went to the beach to take a walk," Sayaka replied.

"Oh, I'll go check." Satomi said as she walked away.

Suddenly, Nina and Tsujiai went to them with a plate of food in their hands.

"Hi guys! Mind if we sit?" Nina asked.

"No, go ahead, take a seat." Sayaka replied.

Nina smiled as she and Tsujiai sat down.

"Umm...Nina?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah?" Nina asked.

"Can we seriously get food already?" Yuta asked. If you look at him closely, he looks like he is already going to drool.

Nina sweatdropped as Tsujiai looked at him oddly.

"Uh, yeah," Nina replied.

"Why didn't you say so?" Yuta asked as he jumped from his chair and instantly went to get some food.

"I think I'll go to get some too," Erika said as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Sayaka said as she, too, stood up to get food.

Nina and Tsujiai looked at each other and shrugged. But then, they just continued eating.

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm...I wonder where those two could have gone," Satomi asked herself.

After seconds of walking, she was shocked at what she saw! Because of this, she hid first and watches what will happen.

Jenny, one of Akiho's friends, was slapping Ayu!

Satomi gasped. What the--? Sure, Jenny may be older than Ayu but she doesn't have the right to do that to her! She also knew that Ayu was a very nice girl and would never hit somebody.

But what happened next also surprised Satomi. Before Jenny's hand touched Ayu's cheek, Ayu's hand was able to hold up Jenny's hand. Ayu's bangs were covering her eyes.

'Where could Kaji be? I thought that she is with Ayu,' she thought. 'I better find him and tell him about what's happening to Ayu,' she added in her mind.

She stood up and went to find Kaji.

**Kaji**

"I already told you Akiho, I'm not going out with you!" Kaji said.

"Oh come on Kaji, I know you want me," Akiho said as she placed her arms around Kaji's neck and pushed her body against Kaji's chest.

"Stop it Akiho! I'm not going out with you! Ayu is the only one for me, okay!" Kaji yelled as he forcedly took off Akiho's arms around his neck and pushed her away from him.

Actually, Satomi managed to get there when Akiho pulled herself against Kaji. Of course, she also hid someplace.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you two won't have a relationship for long," Akiho smirked.

"Oh yeah? What about the---" Kaji was cut off by Akiho.

"The engagement? Oh please. That was just arranged by your parents." Akiho said.

"You know nothing about it, Akiho!" Kaji yelled.

"Yeah, right. Sooner or later, Ayu will stop loving you and will tell her parents to cancel the engagement!" Akiho yelled back.

Because of this, Kaji slapped Akiho making her fall to the ground.

Akiho placed her hand to her cheek where Kaji slapped her and said, "Oh my, Kaji, you're hitting a girl?"

"This wouldn't had happen if you stopped talking about Ayu!" Kaji glared at her.

"You can't predict the future Kaji," Akiho said as she stood up.

"Neither could you! Just leave me and Ayu alone!" Kaji said.

"Hmph. Fine, but don't come running to me when Ayu breaks up with you," Akiho said as she walked away.

Kaji managed to catch his breath since he was breathing hard. Satomi already decided to come out of her hiding place and talk to Kaji.

"Umm...Kaji?" Satomi said as she went to him.

"Oh, Satomi, what's up?" Kaji asked.

"Well, you see, it's about Ayu," Satomi started looking down.

Kaji then made his full attention on her. "Yeah?"

"Well, you know Jenny, Akiho's friend?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Kaji asked.

"Well, I was looking for Ayu awhile ago and saw that Jenny keeps on slapping Ayu," Satomi said but as soon as Kaji heard, 'Jenny keeps on slapping Ayu', he instantly went to the place where Ayu's supposed to be.

Satomi sighed. "Those two are just so in love with each other," she said. Her stomach then agreed making her laugh.

"Oh well, I guess I could go eat now,"

Kaji ran as fast as he could to go to Ayu. Once there, he saw Ayu sitting on the sand crying. Kaji sighed and sat beside Ayu.

"...Ayu?" Kaji asked soothingly as he wrapped his arms around Ayu's shoulder.

Once hearing Kaji's voice, she looked up and instantly saw Kaji's brown eyes. Kaji saw the red marks on his girlfriend's cheeks seeing that what Satomi said was true.

"You okay?" Kaji asked worriedly but all he got was Ayu wrapping her arms around Kaji's neck and crying on his shoulder.

Kaji didn't need any reply from her. Her action was already enough to say that she's not okay. He just hugged her tight, rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't be here faster," Kaji whispered.

"It's okay," Ayu managed to say it through her crying.

Kaji sighed as he listened to the soft muffles of Ayu. He knew she was very hurt and tried to do something but she's not that kind of girl that will fight back.

"Ssh, don't worry, I'm here..." Kaji said as he kissed Ayu's temple.

"Oh Kaji," Ayu said as she still continued crying.

After a few minutes, Ayu's cries turned into small ones and hiccups. It's been awhile since she stopped.

"Feel better already?" Kaji asked. Ayu was still in his arms.

Kaji felt Ayu nod.

"Okay then, let me look at you," Kaji said.

"No, I look awful," Ayu said as she dug her face into Kaji's chest.

Because of what Ayu said, Kaji chuckled. This made Ayu frown and dig her face deeper.

"Hmph, you're mean," Ayu said. This made Kaji laugh even louder.

"I hate you," Ayu said. This then made Kaji stop.

"Hey, hey, no stuff like that," Kaji said. "But still, let me look at you." he added.

"No," Ayu muffled.

"No? Why not?" Kaji asked.

"I look awful," Ayu said.

"Oh Ayu," Kaji said as he slightly moved away, put a finger or two in Ayu's chin and pushed it up so he could look at her.

"You, my dear, could never look awful," Kaji said as he kissed Ayu tenderly. Ayu, at first was shocked but then gave in to the sweet taste of Kaji's lips.

'Oh what the heck, it's like it's the first time he kissed me,' Ayu thought as she opened her mouth a little. Kaji, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue in her, making Ayu gasp through their kiss.

Time pass while Kaji was exploring Ayu's mouth again until they both felt their lungs burn, in need to breathe. Obviously, they both pulled away.

Once they pulled away, they were catching their breath while looking at each other's eyes.

After a while, Ayu giggled and remarked, "Wow, I guess somebody's hungry,"

"Hey, I'm not eating lunch yet, you know," Kaji pouted.

"Oh, so you took me as your appetizer?" Ayu raised a brow, smiling.

"Maybe," Kaji said making both of them laugh.

**Akiho**

"So, did you do your job?" Akiho asked Jenny.

"Yep, you know what, slapping Ayu makes me feel good," Jenny replied as she took a bite of her sushi.

"I see. Don't worry, you'll do that more often while I get Kaji from Ayu," Akiho smirked evilly.

"Oh, you are so bad!" Jenny remarked.

"I know!" Akiho said and giggled.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes**  
Okay, Maya didn't show up but at least be happy that I updated! More reviews please! Hehe. Anyway, I think Jenny slapping Ayu was a bit lame, don't you think? Oh well. Better get ready to make the other chapters of my other stories and the next chapter of this one.

scarlet03


	11. Field Trip Disaster 3

**Chapter Eleven  
**"Field Trip Disaster 3"

After those short cries, Ayu and Kaji decided to eat lunch, especially now that it is already 12:30.

"Oh, there you are!" Nina said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ayu said.

"Ayu, are you okay? Your eyes look puffy," Nina asked worriedly.

"No," Ayu said as she wiped the remains of her tears off, "I'm okay," she added.

"If you're sure," Nina said. "Why don't you two eat?" she asked.

"Actually, that's the reason we're here, Nina," Kaji said.

"Oh," Nina said as she then turned to Tsujiai, "Tsujiai, can you come with me please?" she asked.

"Sure." Tsujiai nodded.

"Great!" Nina said.

"Umm...Nina, where're Yuta and Sayaka?" Ayu asked.

"Oh... umm... I don't know. They were here awhile ago," Nina replied looking around.

"Maybe they went to take a walk," Tsujiai said as he crossed his arms.

"That's possible," Ayu said.

"Yeah," Kaji agreed.

"Anyway, we're gonna go now. Happy Eating!" Nina said as he dragged Tsujiai.

Ayu and Kaji looked at each other and shrugged.

**Akiho**

"So Akiho, what do you plan to do next?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm... it's just gonna be a surprise! This will make Ayu hate Kaji for sure!" Akiho smirked as she sipped her drink.

"Oh come on, Akiho, tell me," Jenny begged.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon," Akiho said.

"And that is when?" Jenny asked, raising a brow.

"As soon as I do it," Akiho replied.

"When can you tell me?"

"Tomorrow maybe."

Jenny groaned. "Too bad. Promise me that you'll tell me okay?"

"Sure," Akiho promised.

**Maya**

"Are you already done packing?" Maya asked her husband.

"Almost," Prince replied.

(Can I just call the prince, uhh, Prince? His name wasn't said in the manga and series version. If any of you know, can you please tell me? I'd be really grateful if you do that! Arigatou!)

Maya sighed as she looked out the window again. At last, she is going to go to the human world again without any delays. Even though Nina and Yuta are the only ones who'll remember her, it's okay. As long as she goes there.

"Okay Maya, I'm done packing. Let's go," Prince called.

Maya turned back and said, "Hai!"

The butler went inside the room and took their luggage.

"Master, the portal is already ready," the butler said.

"Thank you," Prince said.

"There is already a house for you to stay and we're going to put it there already. You will go to the place where Nina's class is," the butler said.

Prince nodded.

"Have a nice trip master, mistress," the butler said as he bowed and disappeared.

Prince then turned to Maya and said, "Well, let's go then," and Maya nodded as they went into the room and went inside the magic portal.

**Nina and Tsujiai**

"Okay Nina, what did you bring me here for?" Tsujiai asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna be with you," Nina replied.

They were currently sitting on a bench that is owned by the school. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the beach they are at is the school's private beach. Good thing I remember!

"Is that so?" Tsujiai asked softly.

"Hm-mmh..." Nina nodded as she let her head fall on Tsujiai's shoulder.

"Well then, I guess I have to return this to you," Tsujiai said as he got something from his pocket and gave it to Nina.

"Wai! It's my computer! Thanks Tsujiai," Nina said as she kissed Tsujiai softly and said, "I promise that I'll never mess up again."

Tsujiai chuckled. "That's the reason I like you, Nina, you are clumsy and—"

"You like me because I'm clumsy?" Nina pouted making Tsujiai chuckle louder.

"You didn't let me finish. I like it when you are clumsy because you are cuter that way," he said.

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Really," Tsujiai repeated patting her head and quite messing her hair.

"Hey! I'm not a kid so don't treat me like one!" Nina pouted.

"Aww, what is wittle Nina gonna do?" Tsujiai teased.

"Grr!" Nina said.

"Oh no, my wittle Nina's already angwee, mommy, help!" Tsujiai teased more as he stood up and ran.

"Oh I'm so going to get you Tsujiai!" Nina said pissed off.

When Nina already ran far enough, Tsujiai stopped and let Nina come into his arms.

"Gotcha!" Nina said as they fell down in the sand.

"Yeah right. More like 'Gotcha, Nina!'." Tsujiai chuckled.

Nina frowned. "Hmph, I hate you!" she said.

"Hey, hey!" Tsujiai said. Nina tried to get up but he couldn't because Tsujiai was holding her back.

"Let go of me, Tsujiai! Let go of me!" Nina screamed pounding her fists into Tsujiai's chest.

Tsujiai just then whispered into her ear, "Why should I?"

This made Nina stop and look into his eyes.

"Because you are horrible!" Nina yelled.

"Oh?" Tsujiai raised a brow.

Nina nodded. Tsujiai chuckled again.

"Why are you laughing at me? I hate it when you laugh at me when I'm angry," Nina said frowning.

"Because you are so cute when you are angry," Tsujiai said pinching one of Nina's cheeks making her blush.

Nina groaned. "You are soo arrogant and horrible and--" but she was stopped by Tsujiai's lips capturing hers. Nina gasped through the kiss and making her eyes widen.

But eventually though, Nina closed her eyes, letting Tsujiai's tongue enter her mouth.

'So this is how Ayu's feeling when Kaji's kissing her,' Nina thought.

Unlike Ayu and Kaji, this is Nina and Tsujiai's first real kiss. The other kisses were just soft ones you place in one's lips. That's the only farthest they can reach until now.

But of course it wouldn't just end happily like that because after a few seconds, a scream was heard and two people fell on top of Nina and Tsujiai making Nina and Tsujiai stop.

"Whew! What a nice landing," the girl said.

"Tell me about it," the guy said.

Suddenly, Tsujiai tapped the girl and said, "Oi, are you even aware that you are on top of my girlfriend?"

The girl looked down and indeed, she was sitting on top of Nina. The guy helped the girl stand up.

"Ouch, is a person going to fall on you after the kiss?" Nina asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Let me help you up, Nina," Tsujiai said as he reached for Nina's hand and pulled her up.

"Nina?" the girl asked.

Nina turned back and saw her old friend back. "Maya! Wha--, how did you--, when did you--, I'm glad you are back, Maya!" she said as she hugged Maya.

"It's great to be back. But I'm not the only one who's back," Maya said as she turned to the prince.

"The prince! Wow, I can't believe you are back as well!" Nina said as she hugged the prince making Tsujiai snicker in the background.

"I'm not the only one who's back as well," Prince said.

"Huh?" Nina asked. Suddenly, she heard a soft purr and said, "Lulu?" and the chameleon popped out of Maya's shoulder.

"Hey Lulu! Still looking cute as the usual!" Nina said as she tickled Lulu making Lulu purr louder. Nina then turned to Maya and asked, "Where the heck is your black bird, Maya?"

"Well, he said he won't be coming and he will just rest in the palace," Maya replied.

"I see," Nina said.

Tsujiai suddenly cleared his throat trying to get the attention. The four heads suddenly turned to him making Nina suddenly remember him.

"Oh yeah! Guys, this is Hiroki Tsujiai, my boyfriend," Nina introduced her boyfriend to the others.

"Oh I remember you! You are that guy who has those weird collections of stuff," Maya said making Tsujiai wince.

"How did you know?" Tsujiai asked, surprised.

"Well you don't--" Maya started but was cut off by Nina's hands covering her mouth.

Tsujiai winced again as Nina started to laugh nervously.

"Hehe, nothing Tsujiai, Maya's just paranoid, hehe," Nina said nervously.

"Yeah, and out of breath as well," Tsujiai pointed Maya who was already suffocating.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Maya!" Nina said as she took her hands away and Maya started panting, dropping to the ground.

"Nina...do you really...have to...do that?" Maya asked, panting.

"Sorry," Nina apologized. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Maya wants to go back here for awhile so we decided to go," Prince replied.

"Oh I see," Nina said. "Well, don't just stand here, come and eat with us," she added.

"But are you sure? Your classmates don't know us. They wouldn't want any stranger to eat with their foods," Maya said.

"Oh come on...they won't mind. Let's go!" Nina chirped.

"Whatever you say, Nina," Maya said as she, Prince, Lulu and Tsujiai followed Nina.

(I pity Tsujiai. Wanna know why? Because he is being left out...)

Once they got back, many students turned to look at the strangers.

Nina sweatdropped.

"Nina, who are those two?" Ayu asked.

"Huh? Uhh, how do I say it? They are my childhood friends!" Nina replied.

"Oh." Most students said as they continued what they are doing.

Tsujiai sighed as he just sat across Ayu and Kaji who were sitting together.

"This is Maya," Nina introduced and turned to the prince, "And this is Prince," she added.

"My, he's a good-looking one. His name really suits him cause he really looks like a prince," Ayu remarked making Kaji a bit jealous.

"I'm sorry if I'm not looking like a prince," Kaji said, loudly enough for Ayu to hear.

Maya and Prince just smiled. Prince had an idea in a joking way. He knelt down beside Ayu, got her hand and kissed it making Maya laugh and Ayu blush.

"And a girl like you should also have the name, Princess, for you look and act like a princess," Prince said as he looked into Ayu's eyes with gleam making Ayu blush redder.

Kaji saw this and a vein popped out of his head and pulled away from Prince making Nina and Maya laugh harder. Once Prince stood up again, Kaji took Ayu out of his arms angrily and glared at Prince.

"Get your own!" Kaji said making Prince laugh.

"Don't worry man, I'm already married to Maya," Prince replied and Kaji just gave him another heated glare and just continue eating.

Tsujiai just sighed again and said, "I'm going to our cottage now, I really need some rest," He then went to their cottage and went inside his and Nina's room and slept.

Ayu tried her best to make Kaji talk to her again but no such luck. Nina invited Maya and Prince to eat with them and everybody let them. Saying nothing to worry about.

Ayu, after eating, cleaned her plate and also went to her and Kaji's room leaving Kaji behind. After that, Yuta and Sayaka came and Yuta immediately recognized Maya and Yuta.

"Hey Maya, Prince!" Yuta greeted them.

"Hey Yuta," Maya and Prince chorused as Yuta and Sayaka sat down.

Maya looked at the fair lady beside Yuta and said, "We haven't been introduced," she said to Yuta.

"Oh, this is Sayaka Nakamura, my girlfriend," Yuta introduced and Sayaka nodded at them.

"Sayaka Nakamura, nice to meet you," Sayaka said.

"Same here," Maya smiled.

"Anyway, what happened to Kaji? He seems to be alone. We passed by him walking alone in the beach," Yuta asked.

"Well, there seems to be a misunderstanding between him and Ayu," Nina replied.

"Oh? What happened?" Yuta asked.

"Well, Prince here seems to play with Ayu making Kaji jealous," Maya explained.

"Whoa, I'll pay a lot just to see that!" Yuta chuckled.

"Now Ayu's in back in the cottage as Tsujiai is," Nina said.

"Why? Tsujiai's also jealous?" Yuta chuckled.

"Eh? Is he that type of person?" Nina asked a bit surprised making Yuta chuckle more and Sayaka smile.

**Ayu**

"Hmph, Kaji's just jealous that's why he's acting that way," Ayu said to herself as she hugged her knees as she sat down in their big bed.

"He is soo overprotective. Prince kissing my hand doesn't mean a thing. It's obvious that he's just playing around. Besides, I'm already his fiancée, why is he so upset?" she asked.

After awhile of thinking, she got into a question, "Maybe the problem is in me?" she asked herself. I better go to Kaji now.

Ayu went outside of the cottage and tried to find Kaji. Wait, she was already trying to get him to talk to her but no such luck. This means, the problem is in him! But then, oh well, better go and apologize still.

Knowing Kaji, he might just be around the beach. Ayu went around the beach and managed to find Kaji walking, hands in his pockets and head down. Ayu frowned sadly. She slowly walked to him.

Kaji felt that somebody is behind him so he looked back and saw Ayu frowning and looking at him with sad eyes. He just looked into another direction but not really ignoring her wholly.

"What?" Kaji asked emotionless.

Ayu placed her hand on Kaji's cheek and realized it's cold. Good thing he didn't pull away.

"Kaji..." Ayu said as she tried to look at Kaji's eyes but he just looked away, avoiding her eyes.

Ayu sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"Listen, about awhile ago, I..." Ayu started but was cut off by Kaji.

"What? Tried to replace me with some guy who looks like a prince?" Kaji spit out coldly.

Through all of this, Ayu managed to stifle a laugh making Kaji glare at her.

"What's so funny?" Kaji asked annoyingly. How could she laugh at him at a situation like this?

Ayu placed a soft kiss on Kaji's lips, "I think somebody is jealous," she teased.

"Jealous? Who are you calling jealous?" Kaji said, having a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Aren't you jealous just because I called Nina's friend a prince?" Ayu said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaji said as he looked away making Ayu giggle.

Ayu hugged Kaji and said, "Oh Kaji, no prince would ever take your place. So what if he looks like a prince? Your looks are better than him. Because of his long hair, I thought at first he's gay," Ayu giggled.

Kaji frowned. "Promise?" he asked.

Ayu nodded and looked up at his amber eyes, "Promise... love ya," she said as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kaji was about to move into the kiss until Ayu pulled.

"No one could ever take my prince's place," Ayu winked at him referring to him.

"Okay then, no one will ever have his hand touch my princess," Kaji said playfully and gave Ayu one soft kiss and added, "...love ya too..."

(Author's Opinions: Eww! Too...much...fluffiness... I mean, fluff is great but not like this one... bleh... Anyway, I'm already going to skip it where Akiho's plan is going to happen. Is that okay? Okay, I'm going to write it anyways)

**Night**

It was already nighttime and everybody decided to sleep already. It was now 9:30 pm and everybody else hit the hay. Ayu was still not sleepy and decided to just walk around the beach. She knew Kaji was already dead tired but what she didn't know that someone had her mind up to something she would get angry on.

Silent footsteps tip toed to her schoolmate's room door. She knew that her schoolmate's partner left so she had a big chance.

Once she was there, she opened the door knob silently and saw her victim sound asleep in his big bed.

"Oh this is going to be great!" the attacker thought happily.

**Ayu **

Ayu sighed as she walked around the beach with her hands around her arms even though she was already wearing a jacket. But even so, her thoughts replaced the coldness that she was feeling.

'Oh my, things passed by so quickly. But then, me, engaged to Kaji? I don't know what should I feel. Happy? Tensed? Sad? Surprised? I don't know,' she thought as the cold water washed her feet.

'I wonder how things will end,' she added in her train of thoughts as she saw a bench to sit on. She watched the beauty of the moon as she was trapped into her own thoughts.

It was around 10:20pm until she got her sleep. She now decided to go back to the cottage and get a good night sleep. It WILL be a good night sleep because this is the first time she's going to sleep with Kaji BESIDE her.

Ayu sighed. Oh well, might as well get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow.

As she got back into the cottage, she was shocked at what she saw in her and Kaji's room! Kaji AND AKIHO was there!

Kaji had ONLY his boxers while all Akiho had was a bra and panty set. Not only that, they are wrapped into each other's arms and was sleeping soundly. At first she didn't want to believe it but when she turned on the lights to see it better, she now knew that her eyes weren't lying to her.

She gasped loudly making Kaji and Akiho wake up and Kaji saw Ayu with tears falling down her cheeks.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes**  
Congratulations to me! I updated sooner that I expected! Woohoo! Ehem... ehem... ehem...sorry. Anyway, the plan of Akiho just popped into my mind. Was it good enough? Please tell me!

It sucks. Exams are coming after 3 days and I'm still not reviewing. Waa! Oh well, I'm lazy anyway. I'm going to study...soon! Hehe. I think I'll update after the exams so I think wait for a week or two. Ja ne!

P.S. Help me! I don't know how to end this fic! With a sequel? Epilogue? The wedding? Waa! Help me please!

Always smiling,  
scarlet03 :-)


	12. So Complicated

**Author's Notes  
**Hi guys! I'm back! It's soo nice to be back. Okay, before you say anything else, I have one excuse of why I haven't updated very soon…

MY COMPUTER WAS FORMATTED AND ALL THE FILES WERE DELETED! I was soo close of finishing the chapter I wrote and bam… it was erased. I think my computer had too many viruses in it so it had to be fixed. Too bad the files weren't saved in a CD.

Forgive me, readers. I'll try to update sooner!

Wait, before I continue on with my story, would I forget my loyal readers? Of course not, so thanks to…

**_Barbie Girl 1223:_** Hmm... I did think of your suggestion once but I thought it was too… common... Sorry. But then, thanks again for your review!

**_kajixayuFVER:_** I know! Exams are tough but it's okay. And yes, I am a Filipino. Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it.

**_akai ladycuteluck:_** Same here. Wanna kill Akiho, too. Hehe. Thanks.

**_Kristine:_** Hehe. Thanks for your review! Finally, I updated.

**_Pearl Dragon:_** Well, I didn't really read the manga but I do know that the pairings you mentioned did end up together. I think there are 16volumes of the manga. Correct me if I'm wrong. And Jenny? Well, she's just a made up character. Hehe.

**_shana:_** Thanks a lot!

**_animelover:_** We're the same! We both love Ayu and Kaji! Hehe. Thanks for your review!

**_animesempaigirl_**: Hmm… with kids? I dunno. I'll try.

**_kim_**: Okay, okay. Here's the update.

**_cheekyme:_** Salamat. Oo nga. Tapos na exams namen. Graduate na nga ako eh. Hehe.

**_SasuNaru-Love:_** Sorry if I haven't updated. Forgive me.

**_kiwi:_** Hindi naman pagyayabang un eh. Ayus lang un. Haha. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Twelve  
**"So Complicated"

Ayu covered her eyes not wanting to believe what she just saw but, it was just there. Kaji pushed Akiho away from him and ran to Ayu and gathered her into his arms.

"Ayu, look, it's not what you think." Kaji said but Ayu just shoved him away and ran out of the room, out of the cottage.

Kaji was about to chase Ayu but somebody refrained him to do so. Akiho wrapped her arms around Kaji's waist and whispered, 'Oh Kaji, leave her. You know you want me. Didn't we had fun?'

Kaji's bangs covered his eyes as his breathing became ragged.

"…do not touch me…" he said in a hoarse voice which Akiho didn't seem to hear.

"What did you say, darling?" Akiho said but Kaji became more disgusted.

"I said don't touch me, you bitch!" Kaji said as he pushed Akiho away making her fall on the ground.

"My, Kaji, you dare to hit a girl?" Akiho smirked.

"Hit a girl? No. But hit a bitch? Yes." Kaji answered as he changed his clothes and ran out to find Ayu.

"Relax, it's over baby," Akiho smirked as she put on her clothes and went to her room.

**Kaji**

He banged at Tsujiai and Nina's door making them snap out from their sleep easily.

"Tsujiai! Nina!" Kaji yelled.

Tsujiai opened the door sleepily while Nina was still sleeping.

"Nani?" Tsujiai asked.

"Where's Ayu?" Kaji asked as he gripped Tsujiai's shirt.

"Hey man, I dunno! Chill! She's not here. Why, what happened?" Tsujiai asked.

Kaji then said, "I have no time to tell ya, I have to find Ayu."

He ran out of the cottage and went to the beach, hoping that his fiancée was there.

"Ayu! Ayu! Where are you!" Kaji yelled throughout the beach. Everyone else was fast asleep so he wouldn't care about them.

**Ayu**

Ayu wrapped her arms around her since it was really cold outside and all she was wearing is her nightgown and slippers.

But for her, none of it matters. She didn't care what will happen to her. She didn't even know where she was going. She didn't know what to believe in anymore.

She continued to walk along the beach miles away from their cottage. Heck, she didn't even know that she was already in the waters walking towards the deeper path.

The water was so cold but she was so dense to even feel it. Minutes later, she already sunk but before that, she heard someone calling, "AYU! AYU!" and fell unconscious.

**Kaji**

"AYU! AYU!" Kaji called. Damnit. Where is she?

He walked closer to the water and saw something. It was night so he couldn't really see what it is. He bent down and grabbed what he saw. And saw that it was…

Ayu's right slipper!

Oh no! Could it be?

Without thinking, Kaji swam deeper in the waters and find Ayu. Who knows what would happen to her!

Good thing the moon's brightness suddenly showed up and Kaji got a glimpse of white skin at the bottom. Seeing that it's his fiancée, he swam faster and deeper and grabbed onto her. He lifted her up until they were already on the shore.

He laid her down and found her still breathing, luckily.

"Ayu! Onegai, wake up." Kaji pleaded but Ayu was just breathing hard.

He then just placed his mouth over hers and performed the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation exercise. Minutes later, Ayu suddenly coughed out water and was breathing very hard.

Kaji helped her sit up and say, "Ayu, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Wh-Where am I?" Ayu coughed out, unable to speak very clearly.

"You're at the beach, dear." Kaji said softly.

"Wha?" Suddenly memories of awhile ago's conversation rang thru Ayu's head.

"Hanashite!" Ayu yelled as she pushed Kaji away from her with all her remaining strength.

"Ayu…" Kaji said worriedly.

Ayu tried to stand but just fell down again since her ankle was sprained.

"Ouch…" Ayu said as she sat at the sand and rubbed her ankle. "Ah-choo!" she sneezed since it was very cold and she just came from the water.

Kaji took off his coat and placed it around Ayu. Ayu just looked away, still feeling cold. Even though she wouldn't let Kaji see it, her nose wouldn't stop sneezing.

Kaji sighed.

"You know you're not very good at lying," Kaji said as he caressed her cheeks but Ayu just slapped it away.

"Stay away from me. At least I'm not someone who would cheat on somebody." Ayu said, not looking at Kaji.

"Ayu, it's not true! Akiho just set me up! We didn't do anything! Believe me!" Kaji pleaded.

"Iie. The lights were even on that time. Are you doubting my vision, Kaji Tetsushi?" Ayu yelled.

"Of course not." Kaji said but Ayu just wouldn't listen.

Kaji sighed heavier and said the only thing that would make her listen, "Fine. If that's what you believe, then I'll respect that. But let me tell you, Ayu, there's something we can do so you'll just believe me."

"And what is that?" Ayu asked, turning to him.

Kaji moved closer to her ear and said something that made her blush crimson.

"Iie! I wouldn't do that!" Ayu sneezed.

"Ayu, baby. Please, do you have any other option? I want to have your trust again. I love you so much." Kaji said as he kissed Ayu passionately but Ayu rudely pulled away.

"NO!"

"What's the difference? You're still going to be with me forever. We're engaged remember?" Kaji smirked, outsmarting Ayu.

"It's not like I can not convince Mom to cancel it." Ayu smirked back.

"Yeah, like you'll do that." Kaji rolled his eyes but Ayu suddenly sneezed for many times.

"Daijoubu?" Kaji asked, worriedly.

"What do you think? Bakayaro, Kaji-kun." Ayu said as she sneezed louder.

"I better get you inside now. You're going to get sick." Kaji offered.

"Iie! I can walk by myself. And I don't need your jacket!" Ayu replied stubbornly as she took off Kaji's jacket and threw it to him. She tried to stand but the pain in her ankles grew.

"Itte…" Ayu said. It was so painful that tears already came out of her eyes.

Kaji sighed and thought, 'Ugh! How stubborn can this woman be? Oh well…'

Without warning, Kaji picked Ayu up in his arms.

"Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!" Ayu said as she pounded her fists in Kaji's chests. But her little weak hands wouldn't stop Kaji.

"Let me go! I still haven't forgiven you! Let me go!" Ayu yelled when they reached their cottage making Yuta, Sayaka and Tsujiai open their doors and see what's happening. Nina and Akiho are sound asleep.

Once Kaji reached their bedroom, Yuta, Sayaka and Tsujiai exchanged glances and went back to sleep.

Kaji laid the childish Ayu down in their bed, went on top of her and said, "I told you, there is only one solution in making you believe me that nothing happened between Akiho and me."

Ayu looked away and blushed. No, she wasn't going to give up easily.

"You're committing a crime, don't you know?" Ayu whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're abusing me."

"Eh?"

"You're taking advantage of me. You are forcing me to do something I wouldn't want to do. In short, you're raping me even though you're my fiancé." Ayu explained.

Kaji was hit by that by then said, "Okay then, give me one thing that I would do so that you would trust me again."

Ayu was speechless.

"You can forgive me easily, or, if you want proof, you have to do it with me." Kaji said, still on top of her.

Ayu wasn't sure of anything. But then, she suddenly sneezed. Kaji sighed as he turned off the air conditioner.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner," Kaji said as he went on top of Ayu again. "Well? What'll it be? I swear Ayu, you're gonna be my first if we're gonna do this."

Ayu closed her eyes as she thought about it. Then she asked herself, why doesn't she trust Kaji? How did he became her boyfriend if she didn't trust him? If he didn't believe him? Does that mean, everything they had was just nothing? Is that it?

Does she have to give up her soul just to know if he's lying or not?

She suddenly felt disgusted about herself. She suddenly imagined how many times Kaji masked his true identity just so she could notice him. Without warning, a tear suddenly fell out of Ayu's eye making her open them.

"Ayu, doushite? Why are you crying?" Kaji said as he wiped them away.

"Gomen," Ayu said as she put her arms around Kaji's neck and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at once."

Kaji smiled and hugged her back. He knew that she knew he could be trusted. Why would he lie to his own fiancée? I wish they already graduated from school so that he could be his forever and no one's gonna be able to stop him.

"I'm sorry; I was so confused that you would cheat on me. That you would already hate me." Ayu cried into Kaji's neck.

"Ayu, that would never happen." Kaji whispered as she hushed her from crying. "Stop crying now." He said.

Ayu nodded. "That's my girl." Kaji said proudly as they kissed.

When they pulled away, Kaji lost his shirt so he was only in his pants and Ayu still in her nightgown.

"You know, maybe I regret you trusting me at once rather than making love with me. Too bad," Kaji pouted while Ayu just giggled.

"Daijoubu. Wait 7 years more and you'll get what you want." Ayu winked at him.

Kaji lied beside her and when he did, he suddenly found her sleeping. God, she was tired! Oh well, at least everyone knows that these two will have a great sleeping night.

Oh, my God! I updated! I can't believe it! Haha! Sorry people for the long wait. Hey, at least I am still alive with this story! Haha! Oh yeah, please leave some suggestions since I'm kinda having writer's block here. Hehe. Thanks a lot! Hmm… haha. Add niyo ko sa niyo ko ah? Add me:D My email address is in my profile. Not the scarlet one, kay? the one with friendster and myspace.

Thanks a lot!

Always smiling,

Scarlet ZeroThree :-)


	13. Back to Normal I think

**Author's Notes: **Hello! I don't know if this update was soon but I'm glad I did! Thanks for your patience. I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed! I love you all!

**Chapter 13: **Back to Normal…I think

Kaji lied beside her and when he did, he suddenly found her sleeping. God, she was tired! Oh well, at least everyone knows that these two will have a great sleeping night.

**The next day…**

Ayu woke up feeling so warm and comfortable. So comfy that she didn't want to get up anymore.

It was already 8:30am when Ayu opened her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw that Kaji was hugging her very closely. She suddenly blushed and distanced from him a bit.

She sighed as she watched him sleep.

'He's so peaceful,' she thought, taking the chance of scanning his face.

He also looked so perfect; from the smoothness of his hair to the softness of his skin. She was about to kiss him until… somebody knocked at their door.

"Tateishi! Kaji! Get up now, we're going to cook breakfast!" Tsujiai yelled from the other side.

Ayu stood up at once but suddenly yelped when Kaji suddenly pulled her back.

"Ignore him, Ayu. Continue what you're about to do," Kaji teased, eyes still closed.

"Idiot! You were awake the whole time!" Ayu pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not like I didn't like it." Kaji said as he opened his eyes and winked at her.

"You're hopeless. Come on, we need to get breakfast ready." Ayu said as she pulled away from him and went to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, don't you wanna shower with me?" Kaji yelled through the other side.

"Hentai," Ayu replied as she took off her clothes and making sure she locked the door so no "hentai" could go in.

"That I am," Kaji commented as he put on a shirt. "Want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No thanks. You can go and help outside." Ayu replied as she turned the shower on.

"Alright," Kaji said as he stepped outside the room.

When he reached the kitchen, the whole gang was there. Everyone except… Akiho.

Sayaka was the one who was cooking and Yuta was still fast asleep in the table and Tsujiai was sipping coffee. Nina was in the bathroom.

"Morning guys," Kaji greeted as everyone (the awake ones) looked at him.

"Morning Kaji," Tsujiai said.

"Ohayou," Sayaka smiled.

"Where's Nina?" Kaji asked.

"Bathroom," Tsujiai replied.

"Oh I see," Kaji said.

"How about Tateishi?"

"Same."

"Oh,"

Kaji seated down as Sayaka placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Wow Nakamura-san, this looks great!" Kaji exclaimed.

"Arigatou. You can call me Sayaka," Sayaka said as she continued cooking.

"Okay then, Sayaka." Kaji said.

"By the way, has anyone seen Hiroto-san (Akiho) lately? I haven't seen her." Sayaka asked.

Yuta woke up finally. "Don't really care about that bitch," Yuta replied.

"Oh Yuta, stop saying things like that," Sayaka commented as she placed Yuta's breakfast in front of him.

"Sorry. But she deserves it, you know." Yuta said as he started eating. "Thanks, by the way," he added.

"You're welcome," Sayaka said and went back to cooking.

"Hi guys," Nina greeted.

"Morning," Everybody greeted.

"Wow! Something smells great!" Nina exclaimed as she sat down. "Ne, Sayaka-san, what are you cooking?" she asked.

"Bacon and eggs with toast," Sayaka replied as she placed Nina's breakfast in front of her.

"Wow! This tastes great! Thanks Sayaka-san," Nina commented gleefully.

"Oh it's nothing. It's quite simple actually," Sayaka smiled.

"Yeah, compared to the ones Nina once cooked," Tsujiai commented.

"Mou, Tsujiai-kun! You're so mean!" Nina pouted while pigging out her food.

"I know," Tsujiai said.

"Wow, you all seem having fun there," Ayu commented as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Tateishi-san. We're sorry, we didn't see you there," Sayaka apologized.

"No, it's no big deal." Ayu said as she sat down beside Kaji.

Kaji then thought about something quite evil, teasing. How about now he makes Ayu jealous? He smirked about that thought.

"Ne, Sayaka, you sure are a great cook," Kaji commented as Sayaka placed Ayu's food in front of Ayu.

"Thanks," Sayaka said.

"You know, I heard that those who can cook well are already ready to get married." Kaji said as he winked at Sayaka.

Yuta and Tsujiai were quite getting this entire plan of Kaji so they just ignored it. Nina wasn't quite getting it, poor thing. Ayu tried to ignore it thinking they were "just friends" and continued eating.

Sayaka, being smart as she is already, decided to play or ride with it.

"Oh? My, Kaji, I'm flattered." Sayaka said as she batted her eyelashes.

"I also would be honored to have a WIFE someone who is just like YOU who can cook like this," Kaji teased. He glanced at Ayu and saw that she was just trying to ignore every piece of it so he tried to take it to the next level.

"Oh really? I think we can do something about it," Sayaka played.

Yuta was about to burst into laughter but he did manage to stop it. He then decided to play also, "Hey guys, why don't you get a room and quit your PDA!" he exclaimed.

"You really have great ideas, Yuta. That's a great idea," Kaji commented. "We shall go now then," he added as he winked at Sayaka and carried her bridal style to her room.

Ayu didn't even move a muscle. She just continued eating. When she's done, she placed it in the sink and decided to make some juice.

Tsujiai and Yuta looked at each other and then Tsujiai said, "I wouldn't go there if I were you,"

"I know! Who knows what they are doing?" Yuta said.

Nina looked at Ayu who was ignoring all of this and said, "What's wrong with you guys? Kaji already has a fiancée, why don't you stop him? Especially you, Yuta! You're Sayaka's boyfriend!"

"Oh come on Nina, you know what they say, 'If you love somebody, set her free,' that's what I'm doing," Yuta explained.

"Ugh! You guys are hopeless!" Nina said as she marched down the hallway and was about to open the door until… she heard weird noises… kinda like… moans.

"Uh, guys? I think there's a ghost inside of this room. I hear strange noises," Nina said as she stepped back of the door.

"Really?" Yuta asked as he looked at Tsujiai.

"C'mon man, let's check it out! Wait, that's the room Kaji and Sayaka went in. Could it be?" Tsujiai asked.

Ayu was still drinking her juice and still ignoring all of this.

Yuta gasped. "I think they took their relationship to the next level! I'll b e the godfather!" he declared.

"Who made you the one who decides things like that? I'm godfather!" Tsujiai said, taking a glance at a still non-moving Ayu.

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"And Ayu's get to be the godmother! Hurray!" Yuta declared.

**Inside the room…  
**

Two teens were laughing very softly while making those moans.

"You think she fell for it?" Kaji asked.

"I think so," Sayaka said as she continued moaning. "Oh Kaji, please! I can't take this patience anymore, Onegai!"

Kaji chuckled very softly and answered, "Very impatient, I see. Okay then, as you wish!"

**Outside the room…**

Ayu finished drinking her juice and washed the dishes. Tsujiai and Yuta looked at her and chuckled lightly. Nina just looked worried.

"Oh Ayu…" Nina whispered.

After drying the dishes, Ayu went to her room and locked the door shut so no one could get in.

After getting in, she slumped in bed.

"I hate you, Kaji. You're an idiot! I shouldn't have trusted you! And even in front of me for the 2nd time! You lost it, you lost my trust!" Ayu said to herself. "You want to play it that way, huh? Fine. Let's see who's going to be crying in the end. For Kaji Tetsushi, the engagement is off!"

Ayu grabbed her jacket and went out of the room, out of the cottage where the students are mostly gathered.

Now, all she has to do is find someone to help her. Someone, who will say yes at once, Scanning, scanning and ah-hah! Target locked. She found Kei Tetsuya. She knew all too well that he likes her. Last time, he even wanted to take her away from Kaji.

…

**Author's Notes: **Dear readers, Kei Tetsuya with his story are just my OC. If there are any other questions, please don't be shy to ask me.

…

Kei is currently playing volleyball with his friends so Ayu came up cautiously.

"Umm… Tetsuya-kun," Ayu called making Kei turn around at once.

"Ah! Tateishi-san, what a pleasant surprise," Kei greeted blushing.

Kei looks exactly like Kaji but with lighter hair color and lighter eye color. He also has lighter skin color and neater hair, much like Yuta's.

"Listen, umm…" Ayu started but then they failed to hear the words, "KEI IT'S YOUR TURN!"

After that, the ball flew towards Kei making him fall to the ground. Ayu sweat dropped.

"Gomen," the one who threw said.

"Hold on, I'll get it," Kei's teammate said. "Ah! Tateishi-san, you're here."

"Hai, I'm just going to talk to Tetsuya-kun for awhile. Can I?" Ayu asked cutely.

"O-Of course Tateishi-san. Be free to take him and some of us," the teammate said.

"Arigatou. Daijoubu, I'll play with you guys, later." Ayu said as she winked and blew him a kiss making that guy stare into space.

Kei and Ayu sat on a bench.

"So, what was it that you want to talk about, Tateishi-san?" Kei said while rubbing his head.

"Oh, umm… can I ask you something?" Ayu asked.

"Ya sure, anything," Kei replied.

"Umm… I know you have a big crush on me since 6th grade," Ayu started.

"Uh… yeah," Kei agreed blushing very hard.

"Well then, what do you think about going out with me?" Ayu asked.

"What? Tateishi-san, can you repeat that please," Kei said, not seeming to believe her.

"Wanna go out with me?" Ayu asked.

"Tateishi-san…" Kei asked.

"Well?"

"Umm… Tateishi-san, I…" Kei looked in her eyes but then looked away. "…can't…"

Ayu looked shocked. "Why not?" she asked.

"You already have a fiancé, remember?" Kei reasoned.

"What fiancé?" Ayu asked, playing to forget.

"Kaji Tetsushi. He's your first boyfriend, right? And your fiancé now," Kei explained.

"Oh, Tetsushi. Don't worry, we broke up." Ayu said.

"Eh? Why?" Kei asked.

"He cheated on me. Anyway, let's forget about him. Well? Wanna go out with me?" Ayu asked again.

Kei wasn't sure about this at first. But then, Ayu and Kaji already broke up and Ayu wants to go out with him. Why waste the chance?

"Of course, Tateishi-san!" Kei replied.

"Okay then, first, call me Ayu."

Kei nodded. "Ayu,"

Ayu smiled and did something unexpected. Ayu kissed Kei right in the lips making Kei blush harder!

At the same time, Jin Kawanakajima (the weird guy with the camera) was walking around and saw them kiss. He didn't want to miss this so he got his camera and took a picture of them.

"Wow, I can't believe that Ayu and Kaji already broke up and Ayu found one that soon! I have a new story! Gotta post this at once!" Jin said to himself with glee.

Ayu pulled away and looked at Kei's eyes.

"You're mine now," Ayu said and Kei nodded.

**Back at the cottage…**

Kaji and Sayaka already went out of the room. Nina went back to their room to get something. When Kaji and Sayaka came back, they saw Tsujiai and Yuta laughing their hearts out!

"Wow guys, you should've seen the look at Ayu's face! It's to die for!" Yuta exclaimed as he found himself at the floor laughing.

"Really? What was it like?" Kaji asked smiling.

"She just said nothing. She didn't look at you or anything." Tsujiai replied.

"Okay, where is she now?" Sayaka asked.

"She went out," Nina replied when she got out of the room.

"I think she was pissed or something. I couldn't tell by her face." Nina explained.

"Oh I see. She'll be back quite later," Kaji said as he entered his and Ayu's room.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes: **Whoa, another twist? Oh man. Ayu did really took it seriously. Well, in my opinion, it's not her fault. Kaji was the one who planned it all out. Tsujiai and Yuta just played with him making it a lot worse! Ooh, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review and give suggestions! And oh yeah, I updated sooner than I think! Yay!

Thanks a lot!

Always smiling,

scarlet03


	14. In Trouble Again

**Author's Notes:** Sigh… I can't believe I just done that to the previous chapter! I don't know what came up to my mind. Ugh! Anyway, I would like to thank all of my beloved reviewers! Arigatou gozaimas!

But then… hehehehehehhehe (just think of it as an evil laugh) you don't know what I have under my sleeves… shoulders of course! Joke. But then again, I have something in mind which I think you would like.

Oh yeah, a lot have been asking me this question over and over again… YES, I AM A FILIPINO! PILIPINO AKO, 'KAY? Good. :D Thanks for the reviewers!

**Chapter Fourteen: **In Trouble Again (gotcha )

"I think she was pissed or something. I couldn't tell by her face." Nina explained.

"Oh I see. She'll be back quite later," Kaji said as he entered his and Ayu's room.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back to our room and take a shower," Kaji added as he left to shower.

"I got a bad feeling about all this," Sayaka suddenly declared making Nina, Tsujiai and Yuta look at her.

"What do you mean, Sayaka?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, just something…" Sayaka replied.

"Okay. I hope it's not too serious." Tsujiai said.

"I hope so," Yuta said.

After showering, Kaji chose to go outside and maybe he would bump in to Ayu. But he didn't know that the news of Ayu breaking the engagement spread like wildfire and of course courtesy of Jun Kawanakajima.

Once he got out of the cottage, the other students were looking at him and whispering something to their companions but Kaji just chose to ignore them. All he needed now is to find Ayu and explain everything.

He walked around the beach and she was still nowhere in sight. Once he reached a big rock, he heard 2 voices and the feminine one seems familiar.

"Ayu I--" Kaji started but stopped when she saw Ayu in the arms of somebody else.

"Oh really? Well it's your turn now," Ayu said sweetly at Kei. They were currently playing a game and Kei was wearing a blindfold and try to kiss Ayu. Ayu seems to enjoy every minute of it.

Kaji couldn't believe it especially when Kei Tetsuya managed to kiss Ayu in the lips and Ayu kissed back. She took off the blindfold from Kei's eyes and smiled at him.

Kei suddenly noticed Kaji and so he said, "Tetsushi-sama…"

Kaji's bangs were covering his eyes that seemed to be in rage.

Ayu heard his new boyfriend and looked at the direction he called. She smirked and greeted Kaji, "Hey Tetsushi,"

Kaji's anger grew as he watched at how Ayu changed. He then turned to Kei and glared evilly and said in a hoarse voice, "Stay away from Ayu…" he said as his breathing turned ragged.

"What did you say, man?" Kei asked as his grip on Ayu tightened which made Kaji more furious. His hand balled into a fist and he suddenly punched Kei right in the face.

Good thing the place was a bit secluded and no one was there except them three.

"I told you to stay away from Ayu!" Kaji yelled angrily while Ayu fell to the ground shocked but also a bit afraid. Kaji then groped Kei's shirt and said in a very deep and deadly voice, "Don't you there touch my fiancée in any way again and don't even think about telling this to others."

Kei was too afraid to say anything so he just nodded and went away once Kaji let him go. Once he was gone, Kaji then turned to Ayu in a very deadly look. At first Ayu was scared but all of it was taken away and was replaced by anger as well.

"Tell me what's going on!" Kaji yelled at her for the very first time in their whole relationship.

Ayu glared at her. "Don't you raise your voice on me, mister! Don't you even dare!" she yelled.

Kaji was shock at first but then glared back. "You're the one to talk! I came here outside to find you and what do I see? MY OWN FIANCEE flirting with another man!" he growled.

"Ya right! At least I'm only flirting! I'm not the kind of girl that suddenly elopes with my friend's girlfriend just because she was soo good at cooking! Grr…" Ayu yelled all her heart out.

"Don't try to outsmart me, you loud-mouthed woman! Can't you see it was all a joke!" Kaji yelled back.

Apparently, at this time, most of the students are caught by the attention Kaji and Ayu are making. Some were even interested to see what's going to happen next.

"Joke! Ya right, like you have said that little detail! Damnit Kaji!" Ayu yelled. She was really in the verse of breaking every anger she has in her heart that she was about to burst into tears because of this.

This was their first ever real argument and it seemed that it was going to end soon.

"At least we didn't try and do it in public unlike SOMEONE I know who is out here making out like a slutty whore would do!" Kaji yelled back and everyone was surprised to know that Kaji was really that type of person who says such harsh words.

But then, that did for Ayu. She can be slapped across the face, be hurt many times but never ever wanted to be called a slut or a whore. She can still accept bitch but no more than that. But what really hurt was Kaji Tetsushi himself said it to her. Her OWN FIANCE was the one who told her. She knew that he would be angry but she didn't expect this. This was just too much for her.

"Slutty whore? You think of me as one of THOSE kinds of girls?" Ayu asked consciously and in a very shaky voice as well. In fact, she was already crying. She had enough. More than enough actually. She couldn't believe that this is happening to her. Deep inside her heart, she still loves Kaji wholly but she can't have a husband who would be like this.

Everyone else decided that it was best if the couple only was to talk and they shouldn't be in any part of it.

Kaji turned back to his original self and felt really bad and guilty at what he just said and done. He couldn't believe he just done it to his own girlfriend/fiancée. He was already so ashamed of himself that he didn't want to look at Ayu.

He could hear Ayu's sobs and she was still sitting in the sand crying her heart out. Kaji sighed as he stepped closer to Ayu.

"Ayu, I… I didn't mean to say anything of it. I just lost control. I'm really really sorry," Kaji apologized in a very gentleman-y and sweet voice.

"No, keep away from me. Onegai…" Ayu pleaded crying.

"Ayu, baby, no matter what you think, I still love you. You're the only one for me. I, Sayaka and the others were just kidding around. We didn't know that you would be THIS angry. I'm really sorry." Kaji explained.

"But still, anything hasn't given you the right to do that," Ayu said, hiccupping after each phrase.

Kaji sighed. "I know. I didn't know what came into me that made me do it. Look, I understand if you don't wanna be with me for the rest of our lives anymore but just remember that I'll always be here with you. I'll always love you." He said.

He leaned forward and kissed Ayu in the forehead and Ayu said to him, "Goodbye Kaji,"

Kaji nodded. "Goodbye,"

And with that, Kaji went back to the cottage respecting Ayu's decision. Once he got back in the cottage, he heard a loud 'thud' and wondered what it was.

A loud 'thud' was heard. With that, Kaji suddenly sat up sweating and breathing hard. Sweat was all over his face and body.

"A dream? Iie, a nightmare? God, I hope it is!" Kaji said to himself.

He shook his head to the right and saw that Ayu knocked the small bedside table. After a few seconds, Ayu woke up as well.

"Kaji, what's wrong? You're sweating." Ayu said worriedly as she saw Kaji wet with sweat and fear was splattered all over his face. Ayu raised her hand up in order to move Kaji's bangs away to see the effect of sweat in Kaji's whole body.

Her hand traveled to his forehead down to his cheek. "Baby, daijoubu?" For the first time ever, Ayu was the one who called Kaji her 'baby'.

Kaji couldn't believe it at first but once Ayu's soft touch touched his skin, he realized that that was just a nightmare. A nightmare he never wants be true. With that, Kaji took Ayu's hand that was caressing his face and kissed her flatly on the lips. Ayu was shocked at first but then gave in.

Once they pulled away, Ayu saw that Kaji was… crying?

"Kaji-kun?" Ayu asked with worried tears but Kaji answered by hugging her tightly and cried onto her shoulders.

"Oh Ayu, I had a very bad dream. You cancelled the engagement and got a new boyfriend. We fought and I even called you a sluttish whore!" Kaji cried.

Ayu was shocked at first but then hugged him back trying to stop him from crying.

"Ssh… It's okay, Kaji. That would never happen. I won't cancel the engagement and I won't get a new boyfriend. I hope that we won't have any fights and let you call me a sluttish whore. Don't worry, okay? I'm here." Ayu soothed him.

"Oh Ayu," Kaji continued to cry until it lessened.

Ayu sighed. He was hurt so I guess she just have to let him cry. It would be bad for a person to just keep his emotions inside of himself always.

As soon as Kaji stopped crying, he pulled away from Ayu and looked into her smiling shining loving eyes.

"Feeling better?" Ayu asked.

Kaji nodded. "Thanks Ayu, you're the greatest."

Ayu smiled. "That I am. Anyway, wanna go and take a shower? You really need one to cool you off already. And besides, it's already too hot so I'm going to turn on the air conditioner okay?"

Kaji grinned. "I will take a shower if you join me."

"Ya right. Like I would do that," Ayu rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

"Yes you will. In fact, I don't wanna shower. I wanna go and have a bath with you." Kaji smirked.

"No Kaji. Okay, I'll be with you but I won't bathe with you." Ayu said as she entered the bathroom and filled the bath tub with warm water.

She was so busy trying to get the water ready that she didn't notice Kaji coming in and locking the door and stripped off his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Wait a minute, come to think of it, Kaji WAS sleeping in his boxers. Hehe. Gomen.

Once the tub was already full with water, "The tub is ready now Kaji," Ayu announced. But once she turned back, he saw Kaji sitting naked behind her making her yelp in surprise.

"Aiya!" Ayu screeched loudly that Kaji covered his ears.

"Jeez woman, it's just me." Kaji said.

"Oh. Sorry," Ayu apologized and sweat dropped. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh? Or are you just happy to see me?" Kaji teased.

"Yeah right, that won't happen even after I die," Ayu joked.

"That hurt." Kaji pretended.

Ayu giggled. "Now Kaji, be a good boy and take a bath now." She said treating Kaji like a little kid.

"Yes mommy," Kaji pouted as he went inside the tub.

Ayu smiled. "Now you just stay there while I get your towel," she said.

"No!" Kaji yelled like a little kid.

"Eh?" Ayu asked.

"I want mommy to wash my back and shampoo my hair," Kaji requested like a 3-year-old.

Ayu giggled. 'Oh this is going to be an interesting night,' she thought.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Author's Notes: **Hehe. Okay, that just popped in my head, too. Haha. Thanks for reading now please review!

Always smiling,  
scarlet03


	15. The Evidence of Being Engaged

**Author's Notes: **Hehehe, gotcha there on the previous chapter! Hahahaha! Actually, I didn't know what to do after that scene with Ayu and Kei and I was soo annoyed of myself asking myself over and over again, 'why did I do it?' Ugh! But then, the idea of the whole plot being a dream came to me and I said to myself, why not? And for me it seemed to be quite good.

When that idea came into my mind, I thought of what you, dear readers, might feel when I put that idea. But then, I really had no more option. I can't think of any other more things on how to continue it since I didn't get quite suggestions from you, but its okay. I came to the option of ending the story just like that but it wouldn't make any sense with the title and story. Hehe.

**Chiban-chan: **And yes, I am only 12 years old and I am a Filipino. Thanks for the compliment. Thanks a lot! But then wait, how did you know I'm only 12 years old? o.O?

**akai ladycuteluck: **Gee, thanks a lot. Yeah, at first I thought of making Kaji's nightmare real but I had no other choices of how to continue this so I made it a nightmare.

**jessie08: **Really? Thanks a lot. I take that as a compliment. Hehe.

**Yuniko-Sakura: **Really? Where here it is! You're alive! Hehe, good luck with your story! I'll try and look for a time to go and check your stories.

**SasuNaru-Love: **Yup, here it is. Thanks.

**sakura04**: As you can see, here is the chapter. Why don't you put it up as one of your story alert so it'll be a lot easier for you and for me. :D

Anyway, on with the story… :D

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Evidence of Being Engaged

Since it was already 5:30 in the morning, the couple didn't go back to sleep anymore. Ayu dressed up in casual clothes and tied her hair in a high ponytail. Kaji, too, dressed up in casual clothes. Seeing that the others are still sleeping, Ayu and Kaji decided to go for a walk in the beach first.

But what Ayu didn't know was that Kaji was going to do something unexpected.

The cool air kissed their cheeks as they walked around the sand. Some of the teachers are already awake but were at the main cabin doing something.

The water was cool when it reached Ayu's feet since she was just wearing slip-ons. Kaji stared at her lovingly as he watched his fiancée enjoy herself. Ayu bent down to pick up a shell and showed it to Kaji.

"Ne Kaji, doesn't this look pretty?" Ayu asked as she showed Kaji a bluish shell.

Kaji didn't respond as he continued to stare at her. Ayu looked at him questioningly.

"Kaji-kun, what's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" Ayu asked.

Kaji shook his head. "Nope, beautiful as always." He replied.

"Oh I see. Hey, since when did you start talking sweet nothings?" Ayu asked, giggling a bit.

"Since I was engaged to you," Kaji replied.

"Oh, so if we're not engaged, you won't say things like that?" Ayu asked.

"Hmm… it depends." Kaji chuckled.

Ayu smiled.

"Anyway, I wanna show you something. Come with me," Kaji said as he took Ayu's hand and led her to the nearest bench. "We're here." He announced.

"Okay," Ayu said as she sat down.

"You do know that we're engaged, right?" Kaji asked.

"Duh," Ayu rolled her eyes but then continued listening.

"Hehe. Of course you do, but not too many people know that, right?" Kaji asked.

"I guess so," Ayu replied.

"You know what, I was glad that our parents arranged our engagement." Kaji said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ayu asked.

"It will be easier for me to say it," Kaji replied.

"Yes I know. But you're breaking tradition." Ayu said sadly.

"Eh? What tradition?" Kaji asked.

Ayu blushed and looked down. "Well… you know… when the guy… you know… bends down…" she said. 'This is soo embarrassing…' she thought.

Kaji chuckled. "Now, why would I break that?" he said.

"Eh?" Ayu was confused.

Kaji took out something from his pocket. Kneeled one down, opened the box and stared at Ayu.

"Ayu Tateishi, will you do the honors of being together with me forever?" Kaji asked lovingly.

Ayu was in the verge of tears as she hugged Kaji with all her love.

"I guess that means yes," Kaji said.

Ayu nodded. "Oh Kaji, I love you so much…" she said.

"I love you too…" Kaji said as he put the ring on her finger.

Ayu pulled his face towards hers and kissed him passionately. They pulled away because of lack of air.

They looked into each others eyes lovingly as Kaji said, "Now everyone will know that you're mine," he smiled.

Ayu nodded.

"Ayu, look at the ring," Kaji said and Ayu did as she was told.

She looked at the sparkling diamond that could've cost a fortune. She took it out and looked what's inside the strap of the ring. It said, "Kaji's heart, Ayu's property". Ayu smiled because of this and she put it back on.

"Oh Kaji, this must've cost a fortune!" Ayu commented.

Kaji sat down beside her. "Yeah well, I was actually saving my money for this. It's custom-made so it would be really special." He explained.

"How sweet of you," Ayu said.

"Of course since you would be engaged to me for 7 years, I have to do something really special. I could just go and buy some ordinary engagement ring and give it to you but you're very special to me." Kaji said.

Ayu smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kaji."

"No problem." Kaji said as they watched the sunrise together.

Once the sun rise, "Let's go back. It's my turn to cook breakfast," Ayu said.

Kaji nodded as they walked together back in the cottage.

Since the others were still asleep, Ayu first made Kaji some hot chocolate for the morning. Kaji sat down at the dining table as he sipped his hot cocoa and watch Ayu.

'She really IS the one for me,' Kaji thought. But then suddenly, the vision of a part of his dream appeared. Kaji commenting Sayaka as a great cook and Tsujiai and Yuta riding with it. Ayu was just silent.

Kaji shook his head as he returned in watching Ayu.

"Want me to help you, Ayu?" Kaji asked.

"No it's okay, I can manage." Ayu replied. She was currently toasting buttered bread and cooking eggs and bacon.

(I'm getting hungry as well…)

The smell of bacon and eggs made Nina Sakura suddenly wake up making Tsujiai wake up as well.

"What is it, Nina?" Tsujiai asked.

"It's… It's… bacon and eggs!" Nina replied as she ran out of the room and straight to the kitchen.

Kaji sweat dropped at how fast she can get here.

"Ohayou Kaji-kun, Ayu-chan!" Nina said as she sat down.

"Ohayou," Ayu and Kaji greeted.

"You're awake already. Just in time," Ayu said as she put Nina's plate down.

"Wow, these tastes yummy!" Nina exclaimed as she ate her food.

"Arigatou," Ayu said.

Tsujiai walked in as well. "Ohayou," he greeted.

"Yo," Kaji greeted.

"Morning," Ayu said as she put Tsujiai's plate down in front of him as he sat down beside Nina.

"I'm guessing Yuta's coming," Kaji said.

"Uh huh," Ayu nodded as she readied Yuta's, Sayaka's and unfortunately… Akiho's plate.

"Kaji, here's yours. I forgot," Ayu said as she placed Kaji's plate down.

"Thanks." Kaji said.

Once Ayu turned, she suddenly saw Yuta and Sayaka sitting together making Ayu yelp in surprise.

"Gyaa!" Ayu said as she fell but Kaji caught her.

"Yuta poofed us here since he said he was hungry and he smelled your cooking, Ayu," Sayaka explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Ayu confirmed as she stood up and got Yuta's and Sayaka's plate.

"Here," Ayu said.

"Thanks a lot, Ayu!" Yuta said as he ate.

"Arigatou," Sayaka smiled.

"No problem." Ayu said. "Has anyone seen Akiho-san? She should be up by now." She asked.

"Who cares?" Yuta said.

"Yuta, don't talk like that," Sayaka warned.

"But it's true anyway," Yuta said as he continued eating.

"But then, I haven't seen Akiho for a time now," Tsujiai commented.

Kaji nodded.

"I'll go and check her out," Ayu said.

"Be careful, Ayu-chan," Nina said.

"Hai." Ayu said as she walked into the room of Akiho.

She first knocked and she was answered by, "Who's there?"

"Umm… this is Ayu, Akiho-san. You're breakfast is ready," Ayu replied.

"Iie. I'm not hungry. Go away," Akiho said.

"But Akiho, you haven't eaten since yesterday. You should try and eat something. We're going to have some games and exercises later on," Ayu explained.

"Can't you understand the word 'no', Tateishi? I'm not going to participate in any of those anyway," Akiho replied coldly.

"Okay, whatever you say. You can just call me if you need anything," Ayu said as she walked away.

Once she did, Akiho said to herself, "Like I would do that,"

"What happened?" Kaji asked.

"She said she wasn't hungry," Ayu replied.

"I'm surprised that you came back alive," Yuta said as he ate his toast.

"Yuta," Sayaka scolded.

"What?" Yuta asked.

"Don't say things like that,"

"Fine, gomen,"

Suddenly, Sayaka noticed something on Ayu's finger.

"Ne, Ayu, what kind of ring is that?" Sayaka asked making everybody look at Ayu, or rather, her finger.

Ayu blushed at the attention and looked at Kaji who seem to be smiling.

"Oh… umm… this is my… engagement ring from Kaji…" Ayu replied, quite pausing after every phrase, blushing furiously every second.

"Eh! Since when did Kaji give you a ring?" Nina asked.

"Just this morning…" Kaji answered for her.

"Oh so that's why Ayu was extra happy today," Tsujiai commented.

"What do you mean? I'm not," Ayu said blushing.

"Yeah right, what do you mean by those blushes?" Yuta teased.

"E-eh… I don't know. Stop it," Ayu whined making everyone chuckle.

"But why the ring? Everyone knows that you two are engaged." Nina asked.

Kaji blushed. "Uh… I can't answer that…"

"Eh? Why not?" Nina asked.

"Let's just say it's too personal," Kaji said as he winked at Ayu making her blush.

The rest just chuckled at his answer.

**Author's Notes: **Okay… that was sufficiently awkward. But it's okay! I don't think this chapter is even going anywhere, do you? Tell me if you do. I'm kinda not myself today. I feel a little sick. Oh well, I guess it's that time again! Just kidding. I just noticed I updated fast. How cool is that? Joke. Well maybe it's just because it's already summer break and I'm already in High School next school year! Yay! But I'm still a kid… and I like it! Okay, I'm getting hyper again…

Please don't forget to review and the more reviews I get, the faster I will really update! But then, even if I don't get quite many, it's still okay. But then please do the honor of reviewing! Thanks.

Always smiling,  
scarlet03


	16. Same Old, Same New

**Author's Notes: **Hello, hello! Hi. I'm back with chapter 16 of Engaged. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated very soon! My computer got destroyed… I mean, had a problem so I didn't had a chance to update very soon. I'm really sorry. But still, thanks a lot for the ones who still waited patiently for this. :D

Honestly though, I'm running out of ideas. But I know I would come up with something somehow. Hmm… I'm thinking of ending the school's outing. I guess I'll just stick with that. I don't know what I'm going to do with Akiho! Can I kill her? No, that's too evil for me to do. But it's okay. Hehe. I know! It's always Ayu and Kaji, now I will write something about Nina and Tsujiai! I guess I'm going to get all used up of Ayu and Kaji if I always write about them. Besides, change is good once in a while. Thanks again for the reviews that I get from my loyal readers.

**Chiban-chan: **Hmm… sometimes I try to make this longer but I couldn't since I'm running out of ideas here! Pfft… nobody's giving me suggestions! Mou… 

**akai ladycuteluck: **Gee, thanks. For me it wasn't really fast though. It was finished but I forgot about updating it. And now… something has happened to my computer again! Darn it! Grr… Anyway, I'm going to St. Theresa's College, QC in High School by the way. Where do you go to school by the way?

**sakura04:** Haha. You think so? Thanks a lot:D Hmm… I keeping up my good work is kinda impossible. It depends if I'm in the mood or not, oh well. Haha! Just kidding. I'll try my best!

**Yuniko-Sakura:** Haha. About Tsujiai and Nina? I don't really know what to do actually. I'm just going to write whatever I can think of! Haha. Thanks a lot for your review!

**princessmoi:** Cool story? Aww... thanks! But I bet you can write one as well! Maybe even better than mine. :D

**IceDoll Sayaka**: Yeah. Actually, I'm not much of a fan of too much fluff but my ideas just come out when I feel like writing this kind of stuff. I mean, when I read some fics that are fluff, I can have got in the mood of writing my own ideas of making fluff stories. So yeah, thanks. I don't really like Akiho that much. Actually, I HATE her that's why I'm really going to let her suffer! Mwahahaha!

**kim:** Haha. Thanks a lot for your review! Is this chapter updated fast enough? I hope so. :D

**cheekyme:** Yup. High school na ren ako next year. Haha. Onga pareho lng tayo. Nice ah. Haha. Hmm… really? The previous one made you smile? I hope this chapter too! I really do hope that I'm going to update soon. Nasira computer ko for some strange reason. May virus ata ulit to so I'm going to have it fixed again which means… I'll be updating quite slower… gomen. I'll be going to St. Theresa's College, Quezon City in High School pala. :D How about you? Where do you go to school?

**Secret24:** Hehe. Sige try ko. Thanks!

**Diana04**: Thank you:D

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**: Hehe pansin ko nga. Ung chapter 15 kasi medyo dramatic kaya di mo talaga masyadong mage-gets. Hehe.

**LullaBy oF DarkNesS**Thanks a lot!

**Sakurabear47:** Really? Well, here it is!

**Celestial White Rose:** Thanks for waiting patiently, then.

**kzeL08**: Thanks a lot!

**Hend:** Thank you! I like the pairings too!

**Chapter Sixteen: **Same Old, Same New

"Let's just say it's too personal," Kaji said as he winked at Ayu making her blush.

The rest just chuckled at his answer.

They then decided to change the topic. Yuta decided to then tease Nina and Tsujiai.

"Ne, Tsujiai, when are you and Nina gonna get engaged?" Yuta teased.

Tsujiai choked on his drink and Nina blushed.

"What are you talking about? Don't ask things like that. Just like Kaji said, it's too personal." Nina replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, so shut it pipsqueak," Yuta annoyed Nina.

Sayaka giggled.

"Wow Sayaka, it's very rare to see you laugh yet again giggle," Ayu said as she sat down next to Kaji.

"So then, how about you Yuta? When are you and Sayaka gonna get engaged?" Tsujiai teased back.

This time, Sayaka was the only one who blushed but Yuta just smirked proudly.

"When she's ready. I can assure you that." Yuta replied putting his chin on the top of his hand on the table.

"Did you hear that, Sayaka? I bet Yuta's gonna ask you soon." Nina exclaimed making Sayaka blush harder.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet that I'm gonna be engaged and married to Sayaka before you and Tsujiai even get engaged," Yuta said to Nina.

Nina frowned and looked at Tsujiai with a 'you're not gonna give up are you?' look.

Tsujiai smirked back and said, "Oh yeah? Well I bet me and Nina will have a double wedding with Ayu and Kaji."

"Really? That's cool!" Kaji said.

"Hell that'll happen, me and Sayaka will get married before Ayu and Kaji's wedding." Yuta said.

"Ya right! I and Nina will get married even before graduating collage!" Tsujiai stood up making Yuta stand as well.

"Don't even expect it! Sayaka and I will get married even before collage!" Yuta exclaimed.

Kaji, Ayu, Nina and Sayaka sweat dropped.

"Leave them to make bets like that," Sayaka said making the rest chuckle.

Ayu then stood up and said, "Why don't the rest of us change and go for a swim?"

"That's a great idea, Ayu!" Nina agreed like Kaji and Sayaka and left the kitchen leaving Tsujiai and Yuta fight over who's going to get married first.

Ayu and Kaji went to their room and got their swimming suits. Ayu got her suit and was about to go the bathroom until Kaji pulled her by the waist.

"Eh? What's wrong, Kaji?" Ayu asked turning her head around.

"Where are you going?" Kaji asked against her neck.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," Ayu replied.

"We're already engaged and you're still shy of me?" Kaji asked.

"Hmm… maybe, why?" Ayu asked.

"Nothing. Hey, what about you change here with me. It's just us." Kaji said as he placed kisses around Ayu's neck slightly making her moan.

"Uhh… fine…" Ayu said as she took off her clothes and placing them neatly in the bed.

Kaji didn't really care much about him seeing her nude or her seeing him nude. Maybe it's time they get use to it.

Ayu wore a blue bikini making Kaji have a slight nosebleed.

'Eh? What's happening to me? Why did I have a nosebleed just now when she is in her… bathing suit? Why not when she is nude? God, I can't believe this is happening to me.' He thought as he wiped the nosebleed away.

Ayu tied her hair up in a high ponytail giving Kaji a chance to look at her full body slightly blushing. Ayu giggled.

"Are you okay, Kaji?" Ayu asked, quite giggling.

"O-Of course I am!" Kaji stuttered.

Ayu's giggle became louder. "Oh really? Why is it your face is so red and blood is spilling from your nose?" she teased.

Kaji blushed harder but then smirked and tried to tease back, "Okay then," he started as he wiped the blood off of his face, "Actually, I was just thinking if I like you out of this," he pulled Ayu's body closer to his caressed her body, "or not." This time, Ayu was the one who blushed.

"You know…" Ayu whispered in his ear. "…you really are…" she stopped.

Kaji raised a brow at her and then said, "Incredibly handsome and awesomely smart?"

Ayu went closer to his ear and said, "…a complete pervert and amazingly stupid!" making Kaji push her away but still holding her.

"Yeah right, and that what makes you love me," Kaji smirked.

"Hmm… maybe…" Ayu said as their lips closed in for a passionate kiss.

(BLeh! This is soo much for a kid like me to bear. Oh well, I'm used to it anyway. BTW, I might change the rating of this story to M, mind ya)

After changing, Nina, Sayaka, Ayu and Kaji all went to the beach together.

"Don't tell me they are still fighting," Sayaka said as they walked and find a spot in the beach.

"Leave them. They're always like that but I think they're just happy." Kaji said as he got some juice for all of them.

"Really? I guess so." Nina said as she giggled.

Kaji passed all the juice to them.

"Thanks Kaji," the girls chorused.

Finally, after a long time of fighting, well, betting who's going to be the first to get married, Yuta and Tsujiai went to the beach with them. Yuta sat beside Sayaka and Tsujiai sat beside Nina.

"Well, who won?" Ayu asked.

"No one… it's quite complicated actually." Yuta replied and sighed.

"We just decided that we'll just let you and Kaji get married first," Tsujiai sighed.

"I think that's better," Nina sweat dropped.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sayaka giggled.

"Hey, aren't you older than us, Sayaka? Why don't you wanna get married first?" Kaji asked as he sipped his juice.

"Well, you know what they say, age doesn't matter! Besides, I'm only a year older." Sayaka replied as she took some apples.

"Good point," Kaji said and Yuta nodded.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we go for a swim?" Yuta suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Nina squealed making everyone chuckle.

And they had swim, played volleyball, chat with their other classmates and anything else you do at the beach.

Everyone else had fun except… Akiho Hiroto. She was still in her bedroom until she wanted to go out and ask the teacher to move her into another cottage.

(I'm really making Akiho suffer…I'm starting to feel bad already. What if I just forget about her? Hmm… Maybe I will… Oh yeah, I think what I'm saying here is that maybe, okay, Akiho gave up of breaking Ayu and Kaji apart, which she should have done a long time ago already. Oh well, I guess she already came to her senses. Lol!)

She packed her things and went to the teachers' cottage unnoticed. She couldn't handle being with those guys anymore. Good thing for her she was permitted to go to her friends' cottage.

At the same time of having fun, Tsujiai watched Nina as she had fun swimming. After a few minutes, he went nearer to Nina.

"Hey Tsujiai!" Nina waved at him and splashed some water on him making Tsujiai chuckle.

Tsujiai went nearer to her ear and said, "Care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure!" Nina exclaimed and went to get her towel and walked with him.

Tsujiai just smiled at her. 'I think I'm gonna like this day…" he thought as he continued to walk with his girlfriend and enjoy the day.

-

**Author's Notes: **Yes! Finally I already finished this chapter! I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm really, really sorry. My computer got a lot of virus and was damaged so I didn't have the chance to update. I hope you forgive me.

Since school is already starting, I'm just wondering if you can give me suggestions for the next chappie? Anything will do. I will truly appreciate it and maybe I can have a chapter that is only about Yuta and Sayaka since I really like them. :D Thanks! I love you all!

Always smiling,  
scarlet03


	17. Thank God I Found You

**Author's Notes: **Hi people! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for so long since school started. Please don't hurt me! At least I updated! And besides, I don't know what to write anymore. :(( But then, maybe I do. Haha! Here are my thanks for the reviewers…

**lostvoicecoa17**Hi Mara! Syempre naalala pa kita no! Ikaw si Mara Liit! Joke. Haha. Thanks for your review. Sige, sige, I'll drop by your story!

**kjl:** I'm so sorry, I've been quite busy with my school work and since I'm the secretary of my class, my work has been piling up. I'm really sorry for the late update.

**jellie-kun058: **Hehe. Thanks for your review and here's the update!

**secret24**: Thanks for your review. Here's the update you wanted!

**pinay'23:** Haha. Onga eh, sa wakas din at nag-update ako! Haha. Hirap kasi ng High School eh. Tsk, tsk tsk. Kainis! Haha. Pero ayos lng. Hehehe

**Rezani:** Hmm… Tsujiai proposing to Nina? I don't know… But I think it CAN be part of the story. Thanks for your suggestion and review!

**MegamiYuki**: Thanks. Cute? Haha.

**animegirl:** I had quite a hard time updating because of all the school work but I'll do my best in updating! Thanks for your review!

**kim:** Thanks for giving time to read my story. I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating soon. I'm also busy in things here. I'm really, really sorry!

**akai ladycuteluck:** Yeah, I kinda also enjoyed how Tsujiai and Yuta fought. Haha. I really want to make Akiho suffer more but I have no idea on how to do that! Ang talino mo naman kung sa Manila Science ka! Haha. Idol! Joke. About the rating M thing, and lemon thing, I'll think of how to do that. :D Haha. Maybe in a dream or something. It's hard for me to do it in reality because of their age. Oh well, I'll try and think of more ideas! Haha. Thanks for your review BTW. :D

**manasa**: More Ayu and Kaji in the future? Sure! They're the main characters in this story so I'll do more! And better I'll try. :D

**Chiban-chan:** Wow! I like your idea! I'll try it! It's cool!

**LullaBy oF DarkNesS****** Making Akiho suffer is kinda hard for me. Not that hard! I just don't know what to do to her anymore..:(

**Kaori-Urunasawa08:** Wow! Haba nga ng review mo! Haha. Wala talaga akong balak na alisin si Akiho eh. Hehehe. Sino kontrabida ngayon? Haha! Magiging boring ang story ko kapag wala siya. Salamat at naayos na nga rin computer ko eh! Kung san san kasi ako pumupunta, kinarma tuloy ako! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**animesempaigirl:** Focusing on Nina and Tsujiai... Hmm... I have no idea on what to do to them! Waa... I'll try!

**dogxstyle09:** Okay, I have one question: How can my story be CUTE? What's cute here? Hahhahaha.

**hend:** Yeah...me too...I wonder what they'll say to each other. Haha!

**Kage Youkai:** Haha. No, I haven't only gotten to the part where Tsujiai only likes Nina for her magic, I read that part too:D Thanks for the information though. I really appreciate it!

**preppymoods225:** Yep, I'm a Filipino! Proud ako!

**Emily Johnson:** Really? I thought you already fell! Just kidding. Thanks for your review!

**anonymous:** Here it is. :D

**kjl:** Oh come on, don't say that. Everyone's creative in their own simple ways. :D Thanks for leaving a review and for liking my story.

**xan3lxofxuRxdReamZx****** Hindi ko nga alam kung kailan ko tatapusin ito eh! Haha. Tapos na 1st quarter exams namin kaya naka-update na rin ako! Haha.

**tweeffany16:** Thanks for reviewing! Haha. Thanks for really, really, really, liking my story. I really, really, really, like your review! Hahaha. XD

**riku:** I'm sorry if you have waited long. Thanks for waiting patiently. :D And yes, we don't know each other but I know you as my reader and reviewer and I'm really grateful for dropping by and reading my fic.

**animegal:** The previous chapter was small because I was rushing that time. I'm really sorry. I'll try and update sooner!

**ellen:** Yep, Pilipino ako:D Thanks for the review!

-

**Chapter Seventeen:** Thank God I Found You

-

At the same time of having fun, Tsujiai watched Nina as she had fun swimming. After a few minutes, he went nearer to Nina.

"Hey Tsujiai!" Nina waved at him and splashed some water on him making Tsujiai chuckle.

Tsujiai went nearer to her ear and said, "Care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure!" Nina exclaimed and went to get her towel and walked with him.

Tsujiai just smiled at her. 'I think I'm gonna like this day…" he thought as he continued to walk with his girlfriend and enjoy the day.

"So Tsujiai, where are we going?" Nina asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. Just walking," Tsujiai replied.

"Haha, sounds like fun!" Nina smiled as they just continued to walk together not caring if anyone saw them as long as they are together.

_**Ayu and Kaji**_

It was already 6 PM when they decided to go inside the cottage. Fortunately, for them, Ayu and Kaji were the only ones who were inside the cottage. Everyone else did something not even aware of Akiho leaving the cottage. Everyone except, Yuta and Sayaka since they were the only ones who saw her leave the cabin.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sayaka, do you want some juice?" Yuta asked his girlfriend who was just sitting beside him.

"Sure, thanks." Sayaka replied while she was given a can of juice.

"You know, you really look sexy with that suit of yours. I think I would enjoy it if you would wear it all the time," Yuta smirked as he caressed Sayaka's body.

Sayaka giggled. "Stop it, Yuta. Like I would do something like that in public!"

"Hmm, maybe not in public but with me only," Yuta smirked/chuckled.

"I'll have to think about it, then," Sayaka said.

Yuta chuckled louder while the others were playing beach volleyball. Yuta looked at the direction of the cottage and saw Akiho leaving the cabin with her stuff.

"Hey Sayaka, look, the bitch finally knows what she has to do," Yuta pointed.

"Oh, why is she leaving?" Sayaka asked as she looked.

"Maybe she just knows that she doesn't belong with us. Tch," Yuta said.

"Bad Yuta, do you think we should stop her?" Sayaka asked.

"That I am, and no, let her go!" Yuta said.

"If you say so," Sayaka said as she drank her juice.

(Bad Yuta! Bad Influence! Haha!)

_**End of Flashback, Back to Ayu and Kaji**_

"Wow! That was tiring yet exciting!" Ayu exclaimed as she plopped into their bed and Kaji sat down beside her.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Kaji smiled at her.

"We should do this again!" Ayu said.

"Sure, why not?" Kaji said.

Ayu smiled. "Wait, how many days are left before the end of this trip?"

"Hmm, about 11 days left." Kaji replied.

(Oh yeah, I'm changing the trip for 2 weeks only. Since in my story, 3 days have already passed, there are only 11 days left. Sorry, but I have a different plot for my story after this trip. :P)

"Aww, boo..." Ayu frowned.

Kaji chuckled. "Haha, don't worry my dear, we still have a lot of years to be together," he said.

"Don't start being emotional with me now, Kaji, I want to enjoy this trip you know!" Ayu said as she sat up and stuck out her tongue to him.

Kaji chuckled louder. "Haha! Okay, whatever you say," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath now so I can get dinner ready," Ayu said as she got her towel and went straight to the bathroom, quite knowing that Kaji would follow.

And she was right, Kaji did follow but she managed to lock the door before Kaji could even enter.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to take a bath too, you know," Kaji pouted like a kid.

"You'll take a bath after I do!" Ayu giggled.

"So unfair," Kaji said.

"Whatever," Ayu said as she turned on the shower.

Kaji put on a shirt and while he's at it, he saw Ayu's clothes and thought that he should pick what she would wear. He got a pink tight tee that can show some part of her waist and slim pants. He got all her clothes and wrote a note saying, "Wear this or you'll never get your other clothes back" and placed it on the bed. He got out and placed the bag of clothes inside Tsujiai and Nina's room knowing that they won't be back 'til later.

Ayu already finished taking a bath so she went out of the bathroom and saw a pair of clothes in the bed and no sign of her bag.

'Kaji,' Ayu thought as she saw the note and read it. 'Uhuh, like that will upset me. What a joker,'

She changed into her clothes, dried her hair, tied it into a high ponytail and went straight to the kitchen. As she went there, she saw no sign of her fiancé.

"What a weird guy. What is he even up to?" Ayu asked herself as she prepared their dinner. She was thinking of making spaghetti since she saw the noodles first. "This will do," Ayu smiled as she saw that the ingredients were complete.

As she started to boil the noodles, she started grinding the beef and making the sauce, placing them all in a pan. While cooking these, she thought of making garlic bread with it so she pounded some garlic, spread it along some bread together with butter and toasted it. Once she was about to place down the knife, Kaji started to pop out behind her making her yell in surprise and cut her index finger. (Not her whole finger! Lol! Just a little cut in her index finger but it still bled)

"Oww..." Ayu said as she placed the knife down and looked at her bleeding finger.

"Kaji, you jerk!" Ayu yelled at Kaji.

Ayu's eyes welled up with tears but it didn't fell. I know it's kinda uncool for a girl of that age to be crying about it but let's just say that it was a very deep cut, okay?

"Oh God, I'm really sorry Ayu!" Kaji said as she examined her finger, got his handkerchief and wiped it away. Even so, the bleeding didn't stop. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Why do you have to do that, anyway? You know I'm cutting something," Ayu yelled at Kaji.

Kaji sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Just hold still and I'll make the bleeding stop." he said. Kaji squeezed her finger making Ayu wince in pain and making more blood coming out. Kaji kept doing this until the bleeding stopped and cleaned Ayu's finger. Kaji got a band-aid and wrapped it around Ayu's finger and kissed it.

"There, better?" Kaji asked, still holding her finger.

"I suppose so," Ayu replied as she looked down and Kaji held her hand.

"I'm really, really sorry, okay? I won't do it again, I promise. And oh yeah, I returned your clothes in our room." Kaji said as he kissed her lips.

Ayu just let his lips kiss hers and she even let him in until she heard the steam coming up. She pulled away much to Kaji's disappointment.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Kaji asked, more like whined actually.

"Because I'm cooking," Ayu replied with her back turned to him.

"You can do that later, it's still early." Kaji said.

"No Kaji, they will be back here any minute starved and hungry from all that playing and swimming and stuff." Ayu explained.

"Fine, I'll just watch TV unless you want me to help you," Kaji said.

"It's okay, I can handle it. You go enjoy yourself with TV," Ayu said.

"Okay, if you say so." Kaji said as he went to the living room and turned the TV on. He kept on switching the channels until he went to a music channel.

Ayu heard the song and asked Kaji to increase the volume. "Hey Kaji, can you turn that up? That's one of my favorites," she said.

"What is this song, anyway?" Kaji asked.

"_Thank God I Found You _by _Mariah Carey_," Ayu replied.

"Oh, is that so? I like the title." Kaji smiled.

_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself  
For the longest time_

_So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache  
Would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life_

"I know. Me too, it's kinda cool actually. I can relate to it," Ayu smiled as she finished cooking.

"Oh really? How so?" Kaji smiled.

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby, I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_

"Well, I found someone who, in my perspective, is perfect." Ayu explained.

"Oh, I'm getting pretty jealous Ayu. Who is this guy? I'm gonna kill him!" Kaji joked making Ayu laugh.

_I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Cause without you beside me  
I can't survive  
I don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm  
Each and every night  
I'll be alright  
Cause I need you in my life_

"Well, he's an ace player in the baseball team in school. He's the 4th batter as well. He's a sweet guy and a brave one considering that he confessed that he's not really a good guy. It's okay for me actually. No one's perfect," Ayu said.

"Oh, what's his name then?" Kaji asked.

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby, I'm so thankful  
I found you_

"Kaji Tetsushi, still jealous of him? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the good looking charms are of course part of him that I love," Ayu said.

Kaji chuckled.

_See, I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess  
It shows that we were  
Destined to shine  
After the rain  
To appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
_

"Yes, my dear. For this person is taking my beautiful fiancée away from me," Kaji chuckled.

"Is that so? Maybe I should avoid this person then," Ayu said.

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby, I'm so thankful  
I found you_

"Of course you should for you belong to me and no one else but me," Kaji clarified.

"Okay, whatever you say. And oh yeah, did I mention that this guy and I are engaged? He even gave me an engagement ring to prove it." Ayu said.

"Then that means you have 2 fiancés at the same time? Ayu you surprise me! Haha," Kaji said.

"I think I most certainly have. Maybe even I only have 1 because he's the only person I'll ever love," Ayu said.

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_

"Wow, I'm happy that you said that." Kaji said as the song ended and he went nearer to Ayu hugging her by the waist.

Ayu turned back so that she was facing Kaji now. "Of course, I'm proud about him. So much." she said as they looked into each others eyes deep with love and passion.

"Well then, if you do, I want to know how much you really do," Kaji smiled as they both leaned in for a kiss they know both of them will enjoy.

'Thank God I found you,' both of them thought during the kiss.

-

**Author's Notes:** Phew! Finally, I have updated! Exams are already finished in my school for the 2nd quarter so I up for updates! Yeahboi! Hahaha. For those whom I missed in leaving a note for their reviews, please forgive me. I hope I wasn't able to forget. If I did, please do tell me so so I could say it in my next chapter. Suggestions are really accepted and appreciated! I love you guys so much. :D

Oh yeah, BTW, I know that the last line was quite corny or maybe even sappy but what the heck. I couldn't think of anything! Hahhaah. Just bear with me, okay? Thanks a lot:D

Always smiling,  
scarlet03


	18. Magic Gone Wild!

**Engaged  
**by scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Okay guys, I have updated once again. Congratulate me! Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I would like to thank the following reviewers for their reviews, constructive criticisms, suggestions, etc. For those who I forgot to put my write back here, I apologize deeply for I didn't keep my promise to you of making a write back. Please do forgive me.

BTW, I'm planning to make a new story. I think the main pairing of it will be Ayu and Tsujiai for a change. Ayu and Kaji pairing is kinda making me used to it already.

**Chiban-chan**  
Wow, about that Yahoo! Messenger thing and the Windows Live Messenger, I'll just PM my YM details so we could chat up! And don't be sorry because I feel the same way about what I've been writing regards Ayu and Kaji. I mean, sometimes I would think that their intimacy would be too much or should we say overreacting already. I'll try to bring it down as I can and thank you for pointing that out. Finally, somebody already noticed that. Haha, just kidding again. :) And yes, it's really corny-mushy and I really think it's too much fluffy. Thanks again for saying that. :)

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**  
Talaga? Thanks for liking it and the updating thing, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to find a way to fit this updating thing into my rough schedule but of course I will try as hard as I can just to update. Thanks for being patient about it. Thanks again for your review. :)

**animelovahx81895  
**Thanks for loving the previous chapter. And something in my mind is saying that the end is already about to come. Hmm, I wonder how. I have lots of ideas but what you guys want is also important. And your pen name is already cool and it's just up to you if you really want to change it. Everything's fine with me and no one's stopping you. :)

**secret24**  
Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can and longer chapters as I can. But you see, sometimes I think that my chapters are only long because of my write backs to you guys. So sometimes I have to take the write back off to see how long I have already wrote. But it's okay. Sometimes I even change the font to 8.5 or something like that to make my story longer as I think I should. Thanks for your review:)

**Lullaby OF DaRknEss  
**Yeah, it took me a really long time to update I can tell. Hmm, the last part of the chapter, I only did it for one day. Haha. I'm sorry, it depends upon my mood or feeling whether I update. :P Haha. But thanks anyway. And yeah, I really think so too. It's just not cheesy, but too cheesy. :D

**hend**  
I think Ayu and Kaji are too sweet, don't you think? Hehe. Thanks for loving my story and about Nina and Tsujiai being engaged? I'll have to think about it and when I think there's a part in this story that I could fit it in, I'll do it. God bless you, too:)

**animesempaigirl  
**Really? Then we are both off of our hell for now. Hehe. Maybe there's a virus in your computer that's why it keeps happening. That happened to me too until my computer finally didn't turn on and it was mid-summer that's why I wasn't able to enjoy my summer, boo. I suggest you already have it fix as fast as you can to avoid destructions and whatever. :D I'm also waiting for your updates, too so good luck:)

**'princess-reiya'  
**Haha. Thanks for loving it! Haha. Are you okay? You're kinda too excited. Hahhahaha! It's okay. Thanks for your review:)

**Chapter Eighteen**  
Magic Gone Wild!

"Mou, Tsujiai, I'm already tired. Can we sit for awhile?" Nina whined.

"Sure," Tsujiai said as he led her to a bench.

"Agh, my feet are killing me!" Nina exclaimed as she stretched her legs.

Tsujiai chuckled. "Then why didn't you say so awhile ago? You could've said something," he said.

"But I was thinking that maybe I could spoil your fun or something," Nina explained.

"Oh come on, even so, I'm the one who brought us here so you shouldn't force yourself on something you really don't want. Next time, tell me at once, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, thanks Tsujiai." Nina said as Tsujiai kissed her cheek.

After a few moments, Nina stood up and stretched her arms and suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey Tsujiai, want to go somewhere else?" Nina asked.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Tsujiai asked.

"Hmm, to the carnival or something." Nina replied.

"Huh? Are you kidding? There's no carnival around this place, is there?" Tsujiai asked as he looked around.

Nina giggled. "Silly, that's why I have magic, idiot!" she said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Tsujiai said. "But how are we going there if we are in our bathing suits?" he asked.

"Oh Tsujiai, you're so full of questions. That's why I have magic, okay? Come on, let's find some place to hide." Nina said.

"You know Nina, we could go there using our own clothes in the cottage," Tsujiai sweat dropped having a bit worried about Nina's magic.

"Oh come on, it's easier this way. Don't you trust me?" Nina asked seeing the smug look on Tsujiai's face.

Tsujiai's sweat drop grew larger and just said, "Of course I trust you!" even though at the back of his mind he was still having second thoughts.

"Good. Now it's settled then," Nina said as they found a place to hind at the back of some trees. "Ready?"

"God help us," Tsujiai said to himself.

"Good evening mistress, how may I help you?" Nina's computer said.

"Hey, I want a change of clothes for me and Tsujiai. Can you do it?" Nina asked.

"Sure, of course mistress Nina." Nina's computer replied.

"Hey, don't you need some pieces of magazines or pictures of clothes or something?" Tsujiai asked curious.

"No need, my magic's level gone higher now. I told you not to worry," Nina explained.

"But I still think that Yuta's level is still higher than yours," Tsujiai chuckled.

"Mean, of course he's still higher since he doesn't need a computer anymore and I still do. Mou," Nina said as she browsed through the descriptions of clothes that her computer gave her. "Ahah! I want this for me, and... this for Tsujiai!" she said.

Tsujiai lay back at the tree and just watched her. Even though it's already about 6:30 PM, there are still a lot of students outside including Yuta and Sayaka.

"Practice!" Nina exclaimed as she clicked the button and suddenly their clothes were changed. It may be successful though but...

"Nina!" Tsujiai exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Nina asked as she looked back and suddenly laughed hysterically.

"Nina! What have you done? I thought you said that your level increased!" Tsujiai demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Nina apologized while still laughing.

Well, you see, instead of Nina having a girl's dress and Tsujiai having a guy's clothes, they interchanged! Meaning, Nina had the guy's clothes which were a brown long sleeve, denim pants and sneaker and Tsujiai got the girl's clothes which were a blue tank top and a white denim mini skirt and some flip flops.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Nina kept on laughing as she looked at how small it was for Tsujiai. "Oh Tsujiai, you're so adorable!" she said as she took her digital camera and took pictures of Tsujiai while Tsujiai was just standing there, TOO pissed off to say anything.

"...Nina..." Tsujiai grunted under his breath.

"Yeah?" Nina asked as she still held the camera in her hand and still laughing.

"Instead of laughing, why don't you change our clothes once again!" Tsujiai boomed as Nina's body became smaller anime style and making Tsujiai's body bigger anime style.

Nina sweat dropped and apologized. "I'm sorry." she said as she put the camera away.

"A-Ah...Practice!" Nina tried again but Tsujiai's clothes became a penguin costume and hers became a Little Red Riding Hood one.

Nina was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Nina!" Tsujiai growled.

"Okay! Practice!" Nina tried again but Tsujiai's became a doll suit and hers became a pilot.

"...Nina..." Tsujiai said.

"Practice!" Nina said again but Tsujiai's clothes became a superman costume and hers became a pirate.

After a few MORE tries, Tsujiai gave up even though Nina insisted on continuing.

"Nina, STOP!" Tsujiai said.

"I'm really sorry!" Nina cried.

"Nina, look, it's already 7 PM. Why don't we just change in our own clothes?" Tsujiai suggested.

Nina sighed. "Fine, I'm really sorry, Tsujiai." she said.

"It's okay Nina. I know you try hard." Tsujiai said as their clothes went back to their swimsuits and they went back to the cottage.

**In the cottage**

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Ayu asked when she saw Nina and Tsujiai enter the house.

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you awhile ago but we thought that you might need some time alone so we stopped looking." Yuta said.

Kaji, Yuta and Sayaka were seated in the dining table eating supper.

"Well, we were about to go to the carnival using Nina's magic but we ended up playing dress up," Tsujiai said feeling tired.

"Huh? Dress up?" Sayaka asked.

"It's a long story," Nina said laughing quite nervously.

"Okay," Sayaka said.

"Why don't you guys eat? You look tired, Tsujiai." Kaji said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll change first." Tsujiai said as he entered their room and Nina entered their bathroom.

"What an odd couple," Ayu said as she sat down beside Kaji.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so. Because of Nina's bubbly character, they seem to be an exciting couple." Yuta said as he took a spoonful of spaghetti. "Wow Ayu, this food rocks!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ayu said. "By the way, has anyone of you seen Akiho?" she asked as she started eating.

"We saw her leave the house awhile ago with her stuff." Sayaka replied as she took a can of juice.

"No way! Why?" Ayu asked.

"The bitch knows her stuff." Yuta said.

"Don't say that," Ayu said.

"It's true." Yuta said.

"Where do you think she is living now with?" Kaji asked.

"Maybe with her friends, naturally." Yuta said.

**Akiho**

"Hey Akiho, what are you doing here?" Jenny, one of her friends said as Akiho went inside their cottage. Mr. Mikami was with her.

"Students, Hiroto will be staying with you from now on since she is complaining about her old companions. I expect that you won't let her feel the same way she said they did since you are her friends." Mr. Mikami said as he left.

**Nina and Tsujiai**

Everybody already finished eating and Yuta and Sayaka had a water fight while washing the dishes and so they are both soaking wet, again. Ayu and Kaji were watching a movie, "Just My Luck" in the living room. Nina and Tsujiai were in their room just talking.

"Hey Tsujiai, want to go to the carnival?" Nina asked. Tsujiai was lying down in their bed and Nina was sitting down beside him.

"Oh come on Nina, it's already late. We can go tomorrow." Tsujiai declined.

"Tsujiai, come on, you're no fun. Besides, we can be back here before midnight." Nina explained.

"No, I wanna rest." Tsujiai said as he turned to his side feigning sleep.

"Please?" Nina said as she turned and looked at Tsujiai's closed eyes.

"No," Tsujiai breathed.

"No?" Nina asked.

"No." Tsujiai repeated. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation running through his face. Nina was caressing his face! God, she's so stubborn.

"Nina, for the last time--" Tsujiai was cut off by Nina's lips.

After a few minutes, Nina pulled away. Tsujiai disappointed but he didn't show it.

"Please, can we go?" Nina asked desperately.

"Ugh. How can I reject after that?" Tsujiai smiled.

"Thanks a lot Tsujiai! I love you!" Nina exclaimed as she jumped on Tsujiai making Tsujiai fall off the bed with her. But they still ended up laughing. Ü

"Haha. I know." Tsujiai said as he helped them both up to stand. "I love you, too." he said as he left the room with her following behind.

When they got pass the living room, they saw the 4 watching the movie and Yuta laughing hysterically! Nina sweat dropped as she watched the maniac being all goofy and all.

It was about time since Sayaka noticed them. "Hey guys, what's up? Wanna watch the movie?" she invited.

"Yeah, there's a lot more popcorn left." Ayu said.

"No thanks, we're going out." Tsujiai said.

"Oh? Where are you two lovebirds going?" Kaji teased and Yuta teased by whistling.

Nina blushed and Tsujiai just looked in another direction. "We're just going to the carnival." Nina managed to say.

"At this time of night?" Ayu asked as she took some popcorn. Kaji paused the movie for awhile since they are talking to Nina and Tsujiai.

"Yeah, many carnivals are still open at this time of night." Tsujiai said.

"How are you suppose to go there without anyone noticing you?" Kaji asked.

"Magic, of course." Nina said.

"If you're going to use magic, I suggest, Tsujiai don't go!" Yuta warned teasingly making the others laugh.

"Haha. Very funny, guys," Nina said. "My magic's level has gone higher, you know." she added.

Yuta laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. Just to make sure, I'm just going to take you there." he suggested.

"No thank you, Yuta." Nina bit out her tongue to him while Tsujiai brushed his hair back using his hands.

"Yeah. No thanks, Yuta since I'll be the one who'll take them there." Sayaka said as she got ready.

"What, Sayaka? You can do magic?" Ayu asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't you know?" Yuta looked at her.

"No, duh." Ayu pointed out.

"Haha. Well, now you know," Yuta said.

"So, are you guys ready?" Sayaka asked Nina and Tsujiai.

"Sure, whatever." Tsujiai said.

"Hold it! I won't let you do that. I will use my own magic to---" Nina was cut off by Yuta sending them to the carnival.

"Hey! No fair, Yuta. I was about to do that!" Sayaka whined.

"Oh stop complaining Sayaka, I want to continue watching the movie without those two!" Yuta explained.

"Hmph. Fine," Sayaka gave up as Kaji clicked 'play' in the remote and they continued watching.

**Carnival**

"Good thing we were here with only one try. We should've asked either Yuta or Sayaka to change our clothes awhile ago." Tsujiai teased as he looked around and he was sure they were at the carnival since there were a lot of people and rides, booths all that stuff.

When he didn't hear anyone complaining, he looked beside him and saw...Nina crying? No way!

"Hey Nina..." Tsujiai said softly.

"What's the matter with you, Tsujiai? I am already trying to impress you using my magic and you still think that I'm a low level witch!" Nina whined.

"Oh come on Nina, I didn't say that. Thanks for the effort of trying to impress me but," Tsujiai explained.

"There! You said it! You just like the effort I'm making of using my magic to impress you and not the magic specifically! Oh, I hate you, Tsujiai!" Nina said. They were making quite a scene already and a lot of people thought that they were some kids that were dreaming of magic and fantasies. People looked at them weirdly actually.

Tsujiai blushed and sweat dropped while trying to calm down his whining/crying girlfriend.

"Nina, come on. Don't say that. I also like your magic. Every time you do it, I really like it. You make things that no ordinary human can. You're an extra special girl. You're _my _extra special girl." Tsujiai said as he hugged Nina and let her cry in his shirt. "Quiet now. We're here to have fun and not to have tears in our eyes because of sadness. Calm down now," he said soothingly.

Nina nodded against his shirt and when she already toned down, Tsujiai pulled away not too far and looked at her. "There, better?" he asked smiling.

Nina nodded again and hugged him. "Oh, I love you Tsujiai!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too, Nina." Tsujiai smiled as he hugged her back. After awhile, he took her hands and said, "Now, let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Nina said.

They were going to have a great time tonight.

**End**

**Author's Notes  
**Okay guys, that was the end of chapter 18 of this story. Hey, if anyone complained about it being short, come to me and I'll burn you! Kidding! Haha. But still, it was still hard you know. Good thing I had lots of ideas today. :D Now tell me, was it too mushy for Nina and Tsujiai or was it just okay? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I'm kinda getting bored with Ayu and Kaji's moments already so I decided in this chapter to have some Nina and Tsujiai for a change. After a few chapters of Nina and Tsujiai will be Yuta and Sayaka. I promise. Whew, I made it! I only did this chapter in one day! Yehey! Congratulate me people! Joke! Anyway, please do review and tell me what do you think about this chapter.

Always smiling,  
scarlet03


	19. Going Home

**Engaged  
**by scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Okay, before you guys can get mad or anything. I have a very valid explanation for it! First off, I had my quarterly exams and I wasn't allowed to use the computer unless it involves school work or something. Second, there were times that I was grounded because I wasn't doing my assignments so I wasn't able to update. Third and my most important reason, MY COMPUTER WAS REFORMATTED (again) WITHOUT ME KNOWING! Argh! I was even done with the thank you's and what I did (the chapter) was almost done! Damn. They didn't even had a backup for it or something. Grr…

And oh yeah, we are already moving out so I have to finish this chapter quick before they reformat it again. So anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me and I'll try to update sooner. Also, so that your reviews aren't wasted, here are my thanks…

**suohl0ver  
**Oh, hi KJL. Thanks for waiting. Hehe. Suoh lover huh? I also had a crush on him back when I was younger, ahe. And yes, I'm a Filipino. :)

**ayuxkaji4ever**  
Thanks for liking my story. I'll really try to update sooner. It's just that… I have a lot of requirements to do and the school year is almost done (here in my country of course).

**lostvoicecoa17**  
Thanks. Okay din story mo. Hehe. Keep up the good work too!

**fallenangelescence23****  
**Last summer? Whoa. I'm not even sure when I started this fic. Wait, I think it was mid-March. OMG, if it's really mid-March, my story will already have it's 1st birthday! x) Thanks for the review.

**crazy4roynkaji  
**-sweat drop- Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't get angry! Here's the update! (Mommy! Kidding) About the English thing, well maybe it's because we are _forced_ to speak in English in school and also here at home for some unknown reason. Tch. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**animesempaigirl**  
Thanks for the review. Actually, the other story isn't finished yet. I need an inspiration! You see, every time I have an inspiration, it always brings me to write another fic. But I'll still try to finish it and post it here.

**xan3lxofxuRxdReamZx  
**Thanks for loving my story talaga. Hahaha. About having another story like this after this, well, I have to think about it. Hindi pa nga ako sigurado kung paano ko tatapusin 'to eh. Hehe. Help?

**Chiban-chan**  
Yo! Gameshow huh? Ugh, actually I was thinking of editing chapter 18 and taking off Akiho's friends. I think it was already too OOC. Don't you think?

**Lullaby OF DaRknEss  
**Yeah, I agree. I think it's also too OOC. Um, about the end of this. I'm not really sure. Maybe another 20 chapters will do. I'll try.

Um… If ever I forgot to reply to someone, forgive me. I say sorry again! I really am! Our summer is almost there so you will be expecting more chapters. And I already planned out how I would end this story. I can't just say it in public like this especially to those who doesn't want to spoil the story, if you want to know, PM me or something. Thank you. 

AND ANOTHER THING, VERY IMPORTANT, I'm discarding Akiho's friends; except maybe Jenny and another one. I already edited Chapter 18 of this story because I don't know what I will do with Akiho's other friends. I think I'll just leave Jenny. I'll add some random people in some scenes.

Kaji – Tetsushi

Tsujiai - Hiroki

-

**Chapter Nineteen  
**Going Home

Finally, their trip was finally over. They had to admit, _many_ things happened, but it was past whether it's good or bad – which brings us now in our scene, the trip back to school.

It was 6 AM in the beach and everyone already woke up to eat breakfast and start to pack their things. It is said that they will start to go back to school at around 9 AM. Everyone had to shower and blah so they should be awake early.

The girls, Ayu, Nina and Sayaka were already helping each other in fixing the house to keep it from its original place – clean, tidy and no mess. Tetsushi, Hiroki and Yuta are still sleeping and snoring. The girls decided that they will just wake them up at around 6:30 or something. They already started to make their breakfast and showered before the guys woke up.

**Ayu**

She stepped out of the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She combed her long hair and thought of cutting it since it was already past her waist. Not that she didn't like it; it was just tiring for her to comb it over and over again with that length.

Ayu wore a green tank top, flared jeans and sneakers. She already started to fix their things since last night – hers and Tetsushi's. You can see around their room that bags and plastic bags were everywhere. The things that were out were just the clothes that Tetsushi's going to use and that were it.

Speaking of Tetsushi, he was still lying on the bed sound asleep. Ayu looked at him and smiled.

**Nina**

Once she came back inside the room, their things were also packed up. Like Ayu's, all that was left were the clothes that Hiroki and she will use and it's all packed. She looked at his boyfriend and suddenly looked sleepy also. To prevent from sleeping again, she rushed to the bathroom and took a shower.

Since they came back from the carnival, they were both tired especially Tsujiai allowing Nina to bring him _anywhere _and _everywhere_ she wants.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Hiroki! You're soo slow!" Nina exclaimed as she ran around the carnival._

"_Honestly, where does she get her energy?" Hiroki said to himself and laughed about it._

_Nina saw this and said, "Eh? What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing," Hiroki said as he caught up with her._

"_Good, cause now we're going to the Roller Coster, and the Ferris Wheel, and then we'll buy some cotton candy, and then maybe even the Merry-Go-Round!" Nina exclaimed._

'_She's acts like a kid! But that's what I like about her,' Hiroki thought as he looked at his watch. 'Good Lord! It's 10 PM already!'_

_The carnival was going to close at around 12 PM and Hiroki was aware of that and preparing when they were going back._

_Let's just say they got back until the carnival closes and Nina wasn't still satisfied even though she was already aware of the time._

**End of Flashback**

So don't wonder that Hiroki is going to wake up late since he has a _very_ valid reason.

**Sayaka**

"Bang! Bang!" Sayaka heard Yuta say. She giggled as she found out that Yuta was dreaming.

"I'm winning!" Yuta exclaimed and tossed around the bed.

Sayaka got her clothes and started to take a shower.

-

As soon as the girls were finished showering, they still saw that their boyfriends were still sleeping. Ayu rolled her eyes as she thought of a way to wake Tetsushi up and smirked.

She's going to _suffocate_ him.

Not the way of strangling him or something, physical contact of the lips for a long time is already enough. Ayu laughed inwardly as she bent down and gave her boyfriend a _long_ kiss until he wakes up.

-

"Mou!" Nina whined as she saw that Hiroki was still sleeping once she finished changing. She looked at her watch as she saw that it was already 6:37 AM.

Nina pouted as she thought of an idea.

She's going to pound on him… And she _did._

"HIROKI!" Nina exclaimed as she jumped on him causing for Hiroki to wake up.

-

Sayaka felt refreshed after showering. She sighed as she looked at Yuta who was drooling.

She just bent down and shook Yuta with all her might. All she got was Yuta turning around. She sighed again as she just levitated Yuta with her magic until he reached almost the ceiling.

-

As these actions were made, after a few seconds, 3 masculine yells were heard throughout the whole cottage.

"AHH!!" 3 male voices said.

The 3 girls smirked from their separate rooms.

**Ayu**

Yes, Tetsushi was one of those men who yelled. Well, this is what happened…

Once Ayu bent down and kissed Tetsushi for a long time, after 15 seconds or so, Tetsushi's eyes suddenly snapped open because he was at loss of breath.

"AHH!!" was Tetsushi's reply making Ayu laugh hysterically. Tetsushi tried to hide his blush but Ayu saw it all.

"Good morning to you too," Ayu giggled at her fiancé's reaction. "Finally you're awake." she added.

Tetsushi groaned as he got out of bed. He was just wearing a white shirt and some shorts – his hair messy since he just woke up. (Can I drool? Kidding! XD)

"Go on and take a shower. Breakfast will be ready as soon as you're out." Ayu explained as she fixed the bed until a pair of strong arms held her waist.

"Mou…Do I have to?" Tetsushi said as he wrapped his arms around Ayu, eyes closed.

"Yes, you really do. Once you're done showering, I'll put your clothes on the bed and you can change, okay?"

"Why don't you shower with me?" Tetsushi said followed by a yawn.

Ayu sighed, "I'm already done showering. Now go!" she said.

Tetsushi groaned as he released her and went inside the shower. "So bossy…" he murmured.

"I heard that!" Ayu said and giggled as she heard the door close. She finished fixing the bed and placed Tetsushi's clothes on the bed. She went outside in the dining area and set the table.

**Nina**

Yes, I know. It's kind of unusual for Hiroki to yell like that. But who knows? Maybe he really does.

Hiroki opened his eyes momentarily and found his girlfriend sitting on him! (More like straddling really…:P) And yelled…"AHH!!"

Nina winced as Hiroki sat up making Nina fall from the bed with a loud 'thud'.

Hiroki breathed rapidly as he looked at Nina and finally came to his senses. He sat at the edge of the bed and lifted Nina up.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Hiroki exclaimed as Nina sat down beside him only to find her…giggling? Well, that's Nina for you.

Nina laughed. "It's okay Hiroki. I'm the one who should be sorry. I jumped on you but you really need to wake up!" Nina stuck her tongue out at him.

Hiroki snickered. "Fine, I'll just go and take a shower." he said.

"Oh and Hiroki, after that, please go outside and have some breakfast." Nina said as she walked to the door. Once she got Hiroki's approval, she went out and helped Ayu out.

**Sayaka**

Yuta felt that he was gonna fall! Well, actually he did once Sayaka saw that Yuta's eyes were already open. When Sayaka saw it, she finally let him down making Yuta fall on the bed. Good thing that it has a soft mattress, if not, well…all I can say is…OUCH.

Yuta glared at his girlfriend but it didn't have an effect on Sayaka. She just smirked.

"You're mean, you know that?" Yuta sat up and rubbed his back.

"Honestly Yuta, no." Sayaka said as she giggled. "But I just wanted to have fun." she added.

"And taking advantage of people is fun for you?" Yuta raised a brow and Sayaka just nodded.

Sayaka giggled as she sat down beside Yuta. "Okay Yuta, I'm sorry." she said.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me up for anyway?" He asked as he recovered.

"It's past 6:30 Yuta. Take a shower and have breakfast after. Our bus leaves at 9. No more no less." Sayaka explained.

Yuta leaned back on the bed. "I can just transport us back home." He said as his back was turned to Sayaka.

She just rolled her eyes and sighed as she shook Yuta. "Come on Yuta, take a shower. It's no fun if you transport us. If you want, you can transport yourself, I'll take the bus."

Yuta turned to Sayaka. "Ugh! Fine…" he said as he walked to the bathroom. Sayaka went outside the room to Ayu and Nina.

**Dining Room**

Sayaka saw that Ayu was finishing her cooking while Nina sets the table.

"Mmm…Smells good, Ayu-san," Sayaka said as she walked in. Ayu looked back and smiled at her, "Thanks Sayaka-san. Oh, and please don't add –san after my name. I'm not used to it," she said.

"Only if you won't add –san into _my_ name," Sayaka said.

"Deal,"

"So, are the guys up yet? I already woke Hiroki up," Nina said.

"I already woke Tetsushi up," Ayu said.

"And Yuta too," Sayaka added.

"Good," Nina said.

Just as they finished, 3 men arrived at the dining area all greeting, "Ohayou," lazily. This just made all the girls laugh.

-

Breakfast was already finished at around 7:45 AM since while eating; they were also chatting about stuff. Their teachers told them to assembly at around 8:30 AM at once so they can see who is not there yet.

(I'm going to rush the time. I'll jump to the Assembly.)

**Assembly**

Students started going to their assembly area were the buses are. Many were chatting, talking and exchanging stories. Teachers tried to explain what to do but it seems the students already know what to do.

"You should've seen me being dragged by Nina all night!" Hiroki explained as Nina pounded him on the head making the others laugh.

"Then you should've said something rather than whining now!" Nina exclaimed.

Hiroki just sighed making the others laugh louder.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," some voice called.

The group, Ayu, Tetsushi, Nina, Hiroki, Yuta and Sayaka looked at the direction where the voice came. Even though it's a bit crowded, students can tell who is who.

"Akiho-san," Ayu said.

"Ohayou," Akiho nodded while Jenny was just by her side.

"What do you want now? Don't you know when to quit?!" Yuta asked, pissed off.

"Oh dear Yuta, it's such an early and beautiful morning for you to say things like that," Akiho said.

"And it's too early for you to be pissing me off. Leave us alone!" Yuta exclaimed.

The others didn't want to attract too much attention so they tried stopping them. Sayaka held onto Yuta's arm, "Stop Yuta, she's not worth it." she said.

"You know Yuta, you can learn a lot from your girlfriend."

"And now you may leave." Tetsushi said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"You guys are so cold; we've been all together on one roof so why treat me like this now?" Akiho smirked.

"And we kicked you out!" Yuta said, Sayaka still holding on to him just so he won't attack just in case.

"No, actually I left."

"And you can do that again! Right now!" Yuta's teeth gritted.

Akiho turned her back to them, "Fine. But we'll see who will win in the end." she said. She turned back again and looked straightly and deadly at Ayu. "And I _will_ make Tetsushi mine!" she exclaimed as she pointed warningly at Ayu and winked at Kaji.

"Let's go Jenny," she added as they walked away.

"Tch, who is she trying to scare?" Yuta said as Sayaka let go of him.

"Yuta, calm down," Sayaka said.

"It's hard to say if that girl is really in love or just obsessed with Tetsushi," Nina said making them all look at Tetsushi who sweatdropped.

"Hmm…you're right! What does this guy that I don't?" Yuta seemed to examine Tetsushi.

"And what? Let Akiho be obsessed with you?" Hiroki crossed his arms.

"Eww!" Yuta said as his form turned into gay-like and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm a virgin!" he exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at that. "Be careful of your boyfriend Yuta, have second thoughts now!" Tetsushi said.

"I'm already in the process of having second thoughts!" Sayaka exclaimed having two thumbs up.

"You guys are mean!" Yuta said.

"I would be mean rather than being gay," Hiroki said and they all cracked up again.

"Okay guys! It's already 9 AM! Is everybody here?" Mr. Mikami announced.

"Hai!" Everybody answered.

Everyone boarded the bus and were on their way back to school in Shuei Jr. High. (Is that in Okinawa? The school I mean. At first I was sure, now I'm not. Help? But I really think it's in Okinawa. LOL)

Obviously, Ayu and Tetsushi were seated together and so were the rest of the couples.

Ayu held her shoulder bag and saw her cell phone, "Oh! It's been awhile since I used my phone," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Tetsushi said.

Ayu nodded. She looked at her Inbox and saw 15 messages all from 'Okaasan'. She sweatdropped as she saw this.

"What's wrong?" Tetsushi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that mother kept on texting me about preparation and blah. I guess it's not good when you leave your cell phone unused." Ayu explained.

Tetsushi just chuckled. "Now I wonder what happened to my cell phone," he said. He clutched his cell phone in hand and his wall paper was a picture of Ayu and himself hugging together and zoomed in on the face.

He, too, also sweatdropped since his mother also texted _many_ nothingness and sighed.

"You too?" Ayu giggled.

Tetsushi nodded making Ayu laugh louder.

And the trip back home was satisfying and happy.

-

**Author's Notes  
**Okay! I'm done with this chapter! Yey! I'm really sorry guys for the long delay. Hope you forgive me. I'm really happy about your reviews and the number it reached. Thank you very much!

Oh yeah, I think this story will be ending soon. And most of the review replies I got were to make the ending a wedding. But the hard thing for that is, they're too young! I can't get them to get married, can I? If that's possible, talk to me people about it!

Please review! (:

Always smiling,  
scarlet03

P.S. My Chemical Romance rocks! (Especially their rhythm guitarist, Frank Iero! He's MINE! LOL)


	20. I'm Not Allowed to Wear Mini Skirts

**Engaged  
**by scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Here's another chapter of Engaged! I'm kind of rushing actually, it's almost summer here in our country and my mom said that I should go on vacation at my aunt's place. They said that since my vacation is earlier than my college sisters, it's not good that I'm alone in our house (due to some incident that traumatized me) so it's best that I be there. It's not that I don't like my aunt, they're very nice. It's just that, my life seemed to be controlled there. Haha! I don't know. Maybe it will change.

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews you gave me and forgive me again for updating not too soon. It's already summer vacation here! Whoop whoop! Oh yeah! XD

**Chapter Twenty  
**I'm Not Allowed to Wear Mini Skirts when going to the Mall

They all came back safely with no hassle, problems, or whatsoever. It's a Saturday so most students would just like to go home and rest. This includes the whole gang.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Ayu?" Tetsushi asked.

Ayu can see that he's very tired due to the 2-hour road trip so it's best if he could just rest. Ayu shook her head no.

"It's okay, Tetsushi. Go home and rest. Thanks for all your help." Ayu said.

"Well, if you say so…" Tetsushi said when suddenly his cell phone rang. He groaned. "Not again,"

"Oh just answer it, Tetsushi." Ayu said. Tetsushi complied and answered his phone.

"Hello? Tetsushi speaking," he said.

"Hello dear," the other line called.

"Mom!" his eyes widened. "What made you call so sudden?"

"Oh it's just that nobody's going to be in the house today and I hate leaving you alone there. You won't mind staying over at Ayu's house right?" Katherine, Tetsushi's Mother, said.

Tetsushi looked at Ayu for a moment and said, "Oh sure. It's okay."

"Good. I'll be picking you two up there in school and drive you to their place, okay? Don't wander around." she said.

"Okay Mom, bye." Tetsushi said as they both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Ayu asked. They both sat down on the benches near by with their bags out.

"Nothing's wrong. It seems that I'll be staying at your house for today." Tetsushi said.

Ayu giggled. "Really? Well if that's so, we should be going then." she said.

Ayu stood up but she was sat down again by Tetsushi's hand holding her wrist. "No it's okay. My mom will pick us up." He said.

"Oh I see," Ayu smiled.

"Hey Ayu!" a female voice called.

Ayu looked at the direction she was called. "Oh, Nina!" she waved at them since she was with Hiroki.

"What's up?" Ayu asked.

"Ayu, do you want to go to the mall with me today?" Nina asked.

Ayu's eyes widened. "Aren't you even tired, Nina?" she asked. Nina shook her head.

"C'mon! It's a very nice Saturday. The mall waits!" Nina exclaimed.

Ayu and Tetsushi sweatdropped; they looked at Hiroki with a Did-you-give-her-anything-sweet-or-coffee-to-make-her-this-hyper look. Hiroki sweatdropped too.

"Honestly Nina, where do you get all your energy?" Ayu said tired.

Nina placed a finger on her chin, "I honestly don't know," she said while staring into space making the 3 fall anime-style.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Yuta and Sayaka already gone home. They said they have things to do." Nina said.

"Oh, I see." Ayu said.

"So Ayu, can you come today?" Nina asked.

"Why don't you ask Hiroki to come with you?"

Nina looked at her boyfriend, "You love me don't you?" her eyes glowing.

'Oh no, not one of these stupid tests again…' Hiroki thought.

You see, there were these incidents when Nina uses the "If you love me…" line. Here are some examples…

**Flashback**

**First Incident**

"_Hey Hiroki-kun! This stuffed pig is so cute! Can you buy this for me?" Nina exclaimed._

"_Eh? But I already gave you tons before," Hiroki said._

_Nina looked like she was about to cry. "You don't love me anymore!" she cried._

_Hiroki sweatdropped. "Oh Nina, of course I love you!" he said._

"_If you love me, then you'll buy me this pig!" she cried, drawing some attention from some people._

_Hiroki sighed. "Fine," he said._

_Then they walked out of the store with a very happy Nina. "Thanks Hiroki!"_

**Second Incident**

"_Hiroki!" Nina called._

"_Hai?" Hiroki answered._

"_I've got my English remedial classes after school, can you give this to Mr. Sanzeno for me?" _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Nina. But I've got tennis practice right after school," Hiroki explained._

_Nina started to act like a kid again. "Oh please Hiroki! If you really love me, then you'll give this to Mr. Sanzeno!" she shrieked._

_In the end, Hiroki gave those papers to Mr. Sanzeno._

**Third Incident**

"_Hiroki-kun, can you go with me to the Cat Show? I'm entering Rio," _

"_Eh? I'm sorry Nina, but I have some plans with my friends today."_

"_If you REALLY love me, then you'll go with me!"_

_Hiroki sighed. It's a good thing that he wasn't annoyed or anything about it. But sooner or later, he will have to talk to Nina about this whole "If you love me…" thing._

**End of Flashbacks**

After remembering all those memories, Hiroki thought of something.

"Yes Nina, of course I love you." Hiroki replied.

This time, _he _was going to be the one who will test _her_ love for _him._

"Then if you really mean it, then you'll go with me to the mall." Nina smiled.

After hearing this, Tetsushi thanked the gods that his girlfriend/fiancée wasn't using any of those lines to him.

"Well Nina, if _you _really love _me_, then you'll stop using that line all over again just to get what you want." Hiroki said making Nina lose her smile.

"What? You know I love you, Hiroki," Nina said.

"Yes I know, but whenever you use those 'If you love me…' lines, it feels like you're just taking advantage of my love for you. I'm sorry for saying that but I don't feel that you love me whenever you use those words." Hiroki explained.

That struck Nina. She wasn't aware of it but Hiroki sure do. Suddenly, tears from Nina's eyes spilled catching Hiroki off guard.

Nina covered her face with her hands and continued sobbing. "I'm really sorry, Hiroki! I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." she managed to say despite her sobbing.

Hiroki smiled at her and hugged her. "I forgive you, but please Nina, don't do it again. You know I love you so much that I'll do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry, too, for making you feel hurt with those things I said." He said.

"Well, I guess that went well." Tetsushi said.

"So I guess you won't be going with me to the mall today." Nina said to Hiroki.

"I'm sorry, Nina." Hiroki apologized.

Nina shook her head. "It's okay, Hiroki. I understand." She looked at Ayu. "Ayu, can you go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, too, Nina. My mom just texted me awhile ago saying that nobody's in the house so I have to be there and Tetsushi's staying with me. Let's try next weekend. Come over to my place and go together," Ayu said.

"Oh, it's okay. Next weekend, huh? Alright then," Nina approved.

Suddenly, a car honked and the sound was familiar to Tetsushi. He looked at the direction the car was at, and he saw his mother waiting. He waved at his mother and looked at Ayu, "Come on Ayu. Let's go, my mom's here." he said.

Ayu nodded and turned to Nina and Hiroki, "Well I guess we better get going now. Have a nice day you guys!" she said and went to the car of Tetsushi's mom, which was also going to be her mom in a few years. Ayu blushed at that thought.

"Are you okay, Ayu?" Tetsushi asked when he saw Ayu's face all red.

"I'm a-alright, Tetsushi. It is nothing." Ayu assured.

Tetsushi just shrugged and placed all of his and Ayu's things in the trunk and they were off.

Nina and Hiroki waved at them goodbye and were off.

"So…how was your trip?" Katherine inquired.

"A lot has happened," Tetsushi said and looked at Ayu.

"Oh yeah? Fill me with some stories," Katherine said as they drove to Ayu's house.

(Remember guys, I'm kind of in a rush so I'll jump to the time when Ayu and Nina go to the mall)

**Next Saturday, Ayu's House**

**(Mall Day)**

_Ding Dong._ Ayu's doorbell rang. It was around 10 AM and they were going to the mall.

Ayu rushed to the door and opened it revealing Nina.

"Good morning, Ayu!" Nina greeted cheerfully. She was wearing a sleeveless pink top, denim mini skirt and some high-heeled sandals.

"Good morning," Ayu smiled. She was wearing a sleeveless gray top with words saying, "Taken by the Hottest Guy Ever", denim pants and flip flops.

"Eh?" Nina looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Ayu asked.

Nina pointed at Ayu's legs and said, "You don't wear your skirts anymore."

"Oh, so you've noticed." Ayu said. "Tetsushi told me that whenever I'm going to the mall or anywhere, I should never use mini skirts especially when I'm with him to the mall. He said that he doesn't like it when men look at me or something." She explained.

"Is that so? That's very possessive of him," Nina said.

Ayu giggled. "I know, right? One time when he saw me wearing the new skirt that I bought last month, he was furious and made me sent home. He wouldn't make me come out of the house unless I'm in pants or something."

"Oh, but aren't you kind of upset about that?" Nina asked.

"Um…not really; I told him not to wear sleeveless tops outside of the house because girls fancy him that way."

"Fair enough!"

Ayu giggled. "So anyway, let's go?"

Nina nodded and they went out of the house and to the mall.

**Mall**

They were going around the mall trying to find some things to buy. Until something clicked into Ayu's mind, "Oh my god, I almost forgot! Tetsushi's birthday is already on Tuesday!" she exclaimed.

"Really? What are you going to get him then?" Nina asked.

"Um…" Ayu looked at her watch. "It's already 12, wanna grab some lunch and think about it?" she suggested.

"Fine with me," Nina replied.

-

They went to a restaurant and sat down and started talking about Tetsushi's present.

"Hm…let's see…a watch, perfume, clothes…what else?" Ayu asked as she listed it down.

Nina giggled. "You're silly, Ayu,"

"Waa…I'm already panicking! Help me!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Ayu, relax! Just think about what he likes," Nina said.

"Hmm…" Ayu thought. "He likes TV, books, baseball. He's not really into computers. He also likes cars," she said.

"Anything else?"

Ayu was in deep thought. Suddenly, "I know what I'll give him!" she said.

"Really? What?" Nina asked.

"A personalized T-shirt, is that okay? Or I can add an album of Fall Out Boy?" Ayu said.

**Author's Notes  
**_I'm using Rock Bands here because I'm an official Rock Addict. My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Coheed and Cambria, etc. may be used here in the story. No questions asked. :P_

"Fall Out Boy?" Nina asked.

"Yes, he said he really wanted their latest album, _Infinity on High, _so I'll just give it to him as a gift." Ayu explained.

"Good call." Nina said.

-

**END**

-

**Author's Notes  
**Bang! Okay, I updated early! Yeah, yeah! Reviews are gladly welcome here in my story. I'm sorry if I haven't placed any 'Thank You's'. I'm really sorry. But I'll try next time. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing!

_I burn everything and call it Cajun._ – _Frank Iero_ from _My Chemical Romance_

Frank Iero's MINE! Mwahahahaha.

_Bang_,  
scarlet03


End file.
